Spectacular Lincoln Loud
by jva98
Summary: Después de la picadura de una araña Lincoln adquirió los superpoderes que eventualmente lo transformarían en Spider Kid, pero pronto descubrirá que mantener su identidad, sus estudios y la ciudad asalvo es más complicado que lo que imagina que es. Junto a su leal compañero Peter Parker, deberá defender los suburbios donde creció de terribles y muy cercanas amenazas.
1. Sweet Dreams

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud**_

 **Disclaimer.—TLH no me pertenece, Spiderman tampoco, pensé que era obvio.**

 **Nota: Aunque este capítulo se parece al que subí hace meses, tiene sus diferencias radicales a medida que más se avanza el capítulo, sobre todo con un personaje, que estoy seguro, más de uno encontrará raro y satisfactorio de ver, disfruten.**

* * *

 **SAGA 1 BEGINING - INICIO**

 **Capítulo 1 Sweet Dreams**

—Dantantan tan, dantantan tan…—tarareaba el pequeño de blancos cabellos mientras se encontraba dando un paseo por la ciudad.

Decidió que la cima de un edificio de casi diez pisos de altura era el lugar ideal para que un niño de doce años paseara. Las vistas desde aquella altura eran asombrosas, y además era una zona buena para ver toda su querida Nueva York en su extensión con sus barrios contaminados y exceso de smug en el aire. Se subió al escalón borde del edificio antes de la caída en picada, y presionó un botón en su mano izquierda a la vez que algo pegajoso se veía salir de su mochila.

—Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs, swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads.—seguía cantando el niño mientras daba pequeños saltitos y luego finalmente se tiraba al vacío sin mayor preocupación— Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ahh.—en lugar de contar se encontraba con el coro, y cuando estuvo a tan solo seis metros del suelo sintió como su espalda era estirada de vuelta arriba.

Pero a mitad de la vuelta, el presiono un botón en su mano derecha, seguidamente el otro de su mano izquierda, casi con una precisión mayor a la de la luz, dando en el tejado de otro edificio, no tan alto como el primero, pero tampoco de poco tamaño.

—Villains on the rise and the city's victimized. Looking up with no surprise, arriving in the speed of light.

Seguía con aquello cuando llegó finalmente al tejado del nuevo edificio, y presionaba un botón que tenía en su mano derecha para cortar la cuerda de la mochila y llevarse una mano al cabello, hasta que recordó que llevaba una máscara que le cubría el cabello, era raro tener que acostumbrarse a la máscara, a veces la sentía asfixiante.

—Ahhh ahh ahhh ah ahhh ahh—se detuvo una vez encima porque sintió como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban, algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Lincoln Loud se concentró fuertemente y pudo escuchar como a tres calles, dirección oeste se escuchaban bombas y montones de pedazos de rocas salir disparados, segundos después vinieron los gritos.

—¡Espectacular, espectacular, Lincoln Loud!—gritó a la vez que saltaba cabeza abajo hacia el piso, pudo verse reflejado en las ventanas del edificio, llevaba un traje rojo con cuadriculares azules pegado a su piel, de un material parecido al látex, pero más flexible, además de una máscara dividida en dos ojos blancos marcados y un estampado en forma de red.

Por supuesto que Lincoln ya conocía su propio traje, él mismo lo había diseñado mucho tiempo atrás, incluso cuando solo eran un montón de pijamas de araña, se vía mal, pero era taaaaan cómoda. De hecho, la idea de retomar al anterior traje no era la peor, considerando lo incomodo que era pegarse a las paredes con el látex.

De todas maneras, látex o pijama, la idea básica estaba desde el inicio, no ser descubierto por su verdadero nombre o apariencia, sobre todo sus cabellos blancos que harían entender a cualquiera quien era él. Había visto suficientes películas y series como para no saber que, si peleaba contra el crimen, habría gente que lo querría ver terminado.

Afortunadamente para el joven Loud, los criminales eran incompetentes debiluchos, aunque claramente había metahumanos que podían causar problemas, no eran tantos como él esperaba en un inicio. Y la mayoría de los criminales que le tocaba enfrentar en los barrios bajos solo eran tipos con cuchillos y pistolas, de reflejos tan básicos que para él se movían a cámara lenta.

Pero algo era cierto, cuando Lincoln decidió volverse SpiderKid, y enfrentar a los malhechores, nuevos y más agiles salieron para intentar detenerlo. Estos nuevos criminales eran más fuertes y veloces que los que solía conocer de las calles, pero seguían siendo humanos, seguían siendo lentos, y seguían sin poder contra él. Hasta que una verdadera amenaza apareció aparentemente de la nada.

El aclamado por todos los diarios, Duende Verde, igual de fuerte que Lincoln, igual de ágil, y, sobre todo, mucho más listo que Lincoln. Mientras el chico daba paz y esperanza al pueblo, este demonio se esforzaba en traer el caos y el temor. Su característica mayor era hacer explotar partes de los edificios con granadas en forma de calabazas pequeñas y una tabla de surfear metálica que usaba para deslizarse en el aire.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln?—sonó al lado de su oído una conocida voz—¿Estás ahí?

—Oh, hola Peter.—dijo Lincoln cortando una telaraña y presionando su mano izquierda y escuchando el ruido de fondo—¿No es un poco arriesgado que llames desde el autobús?

En efecto, en los suelos se encontraba un chico de doce años, pero de pelo castaño y un pequeño lunar en su mejilla izquierda, usaba una camiseta larga de cuadros. El chico iba pegado a un celular negro de botones numéricos y una cruceta mientras se abrazaba a su mochila y evitaba hacer caso a las sacudidas del camión escolar.

—Es una emergencia, escuche a Liz diciéndole a Chandler que están atacando el banco de la avenida…—comenzó a decir el chico en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchará.

—Oh, Pit, si ya estoy en camino.—dijo Lincoln riendo un poco.

—¿Sentido arácnido?

—Sentido arácnido.—confesó Lincoln corriendo por el tragaluz de un edificio y causando murmullos de admiración—Recuérdame si me equivoco, pero ¿Cuándo son las prácticas de Gwen para las porristas?

—Hoy, antes de clases.—dijo Peter Parker acomodando sus lentes, esperó respuesta, pero encontró silencio—Lo olvidaste, ¿No?

—Ehh… No te escucho, estoy cerca del banco, hay currrh interferencia…—llevó una mano a su boca y comenzó a hacer sonidos raros.

—No te puedo cubrir las espaldas, de nuevo, ya de por sí estoy haciendo la tarea de ambos.—dijo Peter algo molesto.

—Encontraré la manera de pagártelo hermano, lo prometo.—dijo Lincoln impulsándose para dar una marometa—Ahora sí es enserio, estoy cerca del peligro.

—¿Crees que sea el duende verde?—dijo Peter nervioso—Es el más duro de todos los villanos que hemos enfrentado…

—Bueno, la última vez llevaba un pijama y el lanzatelarañas se atascó, no me ha derrotado…—dijo esto en tono de reproche.

—Sí lo ha hecho.

—No lo hará dos veces. —dijo Lincoln rápidamente mientras visualizaba el banco frente suya—Tengo que cortar Peter, dile a Gwen que lo siento.

—No, espera Lincoln yo…—se detuvo al escuchar la línea muerta—Oh bueno, esto no podría ponerse peor.

—¡Hey! ¿Con quién hablabas Pity Porker?—se acercó un chico pelirrojo, logrando de alguna manera soportar las embestidas del camión.

—Con nadie de tu interés, Chad.—le dijo Peter molesto aferrándose más fuerte a su mochila—¿Qué quieres?

—Ufff, la gallina puso sus huevos durante el verano, ¿No es así?—dijo el pelirrojo revolviendo el cabello de Peter—Quiero saber cuál es tu desayuno de hoy, no tengo ganas de comer de la cafetería, odiaría hacerlo, me pone de malas.—dijo sonriendo.

—Ahhh… ¿Sandwich de pavo o manzana? —dijo Peter Parker sabiendo que él no podía hacer nada contra alguien tan fuerte como Chandler.

SpiderKid sintió la explosión cercana y no tardó en imaginar las granadas en forma de calabazas siendo arrojadas al interior de la bóveda, o incluso en la entrada del banco, y a un tipo de piel verde riendo por su victoria.

—Oh demonios sí es él…—se detuvo un segundo a checar su reloj cuando finalmente estaba en el techo—Gwen va a matarme...

Había prometido a su amiga, Gwen Stacy, apoyarla con sus prácticas de ingreso a las porristas de la escuela, pero era ganarse el aprecio por parte de Gwen o la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de sus archinemesis, la decisión era clara. Después de todo, en esa práctica también se encontraba su hermana Lynn, seguramente ella y Gwen se llevarían muy bien y Lynn apoyaría a su amiga… Probablemente…Eso esperaba, su hermana era extremadamente descuidada cuando se interponía un deporte.

En el banco, el caos gobernaba, los fragmentos de piedra caliza inundaban el suelo, producto de varias explosiones, dejando humaredas que bloqueaban la vista de los presentes. Los gritos no faltaban, y los policías del lugar veían de uno a otro lado, esperando de un momento a otro disparar al causante de aquel arrebato de la paz. Pero uno a uno los oficiales fueron tropezando, y cayeron inconscientes al suelo, solo se escuchaba el zumbido de un pedazo de metal volando de un lado a otro, y golpeando masas de carne que salían casi lanzadas al suelo por la fuerza de impacto.

Cuando finalmente no quedaron oficiales el humo se dispersó, y parado ahí a mitad del banco, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, esperando apacible su turno, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la figura de un hombre de larga nariz, traje morado metálico y piel verde, además de unos grandes ojos amarillos, y una sonrisa campante. Sus manos en su espalda, y su andar confiado causaron que los gritos frenaran, a la vez que él con simpleza se acercó al servicio de caja más cercano y se detuvo recargando su codo en el mostrador.

—¿Q-q-qué se lo ofrece señor?—preguntó el aterrado empleado levantando sus manos mientras el duende verde leía su nombre con toda confianza.

—Oh, Larry, vacía todo lo que tengas en…—se detuvo un segundo para lanzar un chiflido y hacer que una tabla voladora metálica se acercara con prisa—Veamos, sé que la deje por aquí…—dijo abriendo una compuerta en la tabla, comenzando a sacar diversos tipos de armas, como jabalinas, granadas, incluso estrellas ninjas y un lanzallamas—Oh que vergüenza, juro que la deje por aquí cuando salí.—dijo como si se tratase de lo más banal y tonto—¡Aquí esta!

El duende celebró con una gran sonrisa cuando extrajo de la mochila un saco de patatas y lo lanzó al empleado.

—Vacíalo todo.—dijo el duende haciéndole señas para que se diera prisa—Y dile a tu compañera que si sigue activando las alarmas haré volar todo el banco, con ustedes adentro.—dijo señalando a la referida y en un tono que pretendía ser confidencial, a pesar de que lo dijo en voz alta.

A la derecha del empleado, una mujer asiática dejo de presionar un botón debajo de su escritorio y levantó las manos a la vez que comenzaba a suplicar por su vida.

—Buena decisión primor.—le chasqueó los dedos el duende antes de lanzarle a la muchacha una estrella ninja que le cortó algunos mechones de cabello—Ups, falle por poco.—dijo como disculpa—Tranquila, a la siguiente no pasará.

Todos en el banco temblaron al ver como aquel sujeto no demostraba tener piedad ante nadie, los clientes se encontraban dispersados por donde había menos restos y lejos del duende, los dos empleados en cambio levantaban las manos y los guardias se encontraban desmayados. Parecía que todo ápice de esperanza iba a ser perdido. El referido Larry entregó el costal de dinero con miedo, y el duende lo recibió con gusto, para luego inspeccionarlo.

—Veamos…—revisó la bolsa, tomó un billete de cien dólares al azar y comenzó a olerlo—Huele como dinero real…—después lo comenzó a frotar en sus manos—Se siente como dinero.—Y finalmente se lo metió a la boca —Y sabe a dinero.—dijo para luego escupirlo en la cara del empleado—Felicidades, ganaron treinta segundos de ventaja.—dijo montando en su tabla, listo para el escape—Yo les recomendaría comenzar a correr…—dijo mientras comenzaba a flotar al techo.

—¿Un banco? ¿Enserio duende? Esperaba más de ti.

Una voz se escuchó por todo el banco, causando que un gran alivio circulara en el corazón de todos los ciudadanos, y que varios de estos buscaran de donde provenía la voz, pero ninguno lograba dar con la figura, a pesar de que la voz era reconocible a la distancia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.—dijo el duende complacido y volteando de un lado a otro, siempre manteniéndose a flote en su tabla—SpiderKid que alegría tenerte aquí, pero ¿No es horario de escuela?—dijo mostrándose decepcionado—Bueno, tu educación no importa ya, porque hoy ¡Será tu fin!—dijo a la vez que reía desquiciado.

—Uhhh que miedo.—dijo finalmente SpiderKid para saltar desde la parte de arriba y ponerse frente al duende colgándose de su telaraña—¿Se podría saber si esta será la definitiva? ¿O debería archivarla junto a toda mi colección de "veces que será mi fin, seré exterminado, aniquilado, o, mi favorita personal, despedazado".—dijo con mofa el niño a la vez que desde la mochila a su espalda generaba un poco de telaraña y la sujetaba con su mano derecha para usarlo como lazo.

—Tienes razón…—dijo finalmente el duende riendo antes de tomar unas bombas—¡Despedazado suena mejor!

Dicho esto, lanzó varias bombas al niño, pero con una simple acrobacia hacia atrás y un salto invertido logró esquivarlas SpiderKid con agilidad y gracia, colgándose de unos pilares con sus manos.

—Fallaste.—dijo con sorna para después hacer una reverencia como si fuese una mujercita y se tomará de los bordes de un vestido invisible—Vamos duende, hoy no te veo inspirado. —y lanzó su lazo telaraña, fallando estrepitosamente en darle al duende o la tabla.

El duende solo mofó a la vez que volvía a lanzar bombas, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, siempre siguiendo a SpiderKid, que simplemente saltaba de columna en columna evitando con toda facilidad las bombas que iban dirigidas a él. Cuando finalmente acertó a la tabla del duende con una de sus telarañas, se acercó con rapidez estirando de su brazo y tomando del cuello a su legendario enemigo. Por fin lo tenía entre sus manos, el duende verde era verdaderamente alcanzable.

—Parece que ahora sí te tengo.—dijo Spider Kid aferrando el cuello del traje de duende a sus manos y provocando que el criminal lo mirara con una sonrisa grande.

—Ah ah ah…—dijo con sorna el duende para luego apuntar hacia abajo y demostrar cómo, sin la humareda provocada por sus bombas, el banco apenas y se mantenía en pocas columnas bases aun intactas, y el techo amenazaba con caer entre los pocos clientes y empleados del lugar—Decide frente a tu público SpiderKid, la gloria de atraparme o la vida de estos inocentes, tic toc.—dijo el duende celebrando de la alegría.

SpiderKid rápidamente lo empujó esperanzado de que así el duende cayera de la tabla, pero cuando dio el salto para salvar a los ciudadanos sabía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la tabla salió disparada hacia arriba junto a su hábil dueño.

—No digas que soy descortés.—dijo finalmente el duende antes de desaparecer—Te dejaré una canción para inspirarte.—dijo burlón lanzando al techo del banco una bocina que recitaba una canción que el duende comenzó a tartamudear—Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?…—comenzó a cantar al son de la música mientras se retiraba a toda velocidad.

Mientras la canción sonaba Lincoln notó que el techo del banco comenzó a desprenderse y que contaba con poco tiempo para hacer todo, comenzó a ver todo a velocidad lenta y se dedicó a salvar a los que estaban en mayor peligro, los civiles dispersados.

Cuando la canción llegó a "some of them want to use you" Lincoln saco de su mochila un poco más de telaraña, que pegó al pecho de una señora solitaria que estaba cerca de un derrumbe próximo y la atrajo con su telaraña. La mujer quedó pegada a la mochila de Lincoln gracia a la telaraña que la atrajo y él se le ocurrió una idea mientras corría y disparaba telarañas a un hombre con traje, y a otro con una bata de doctor para atraerlos y juntarlos a su espalda con la señorita, formando una bola de telaraña con civiles.

Rápidamente con las telarañas de su mochila logró capturar a los siete sucursales antes de que la canción llegara a un coro extraño "hold your head", las columnas que restaban comenzaban a desquebrajarse, la canción comenzó a entrar en un solo de electrónica, para finalmente repetir uno de los primeros versos, tiempo en el cual Lincoln rompió sin problemas el cristal de uno de los mostradores donde se encontraban los trabajadores, con los siete clientes a su espalda, y tomó a la chica asiática y el tal Larry en su telaraña antes de que la canción volviera a tener un solo de electrónica. Dio un salto hacia atrás porque las piedras comenzaban a caer, destrozando el asiento donde antes había estado sentada la mujer asiática.

Estaba a punto de salir entre todo el derrumbe que ocurría a su alrededor, evitando a duras penas los ladrillos cuando logró ver las figuras de tres guardias, tirados en una esquina y bastante golpeados, mientras una piedra estaba a punto de caerles encima.

—Por favor, funciona, funciona, funciona…

Sin pensarlo Lincoln tomó la telaraña de su pantalón (diferente a la que usaba de su mochila), y la pegó a uno de los guardias, pero presiono un botón y esta telaraña en lugar de ser estirada explotó y formó una tela inflable que logró envolver a los guardias y luego se expandió. A la vez el coro volvió a repetirse, y Lincoln saltó con las nueve personas a su espalda hacia el techo derrumbándose, logrando con la telaraña que le sobraba lanzarla al edificio de al lado y con el efecto péndulo, junto al grito de todos los que lo acompañaban, llegar al suelo lejos de los acontecimientos.

La grabadora fue destruida casi a la vez que el banco y canción terminaron de existir, siendo aplastada por una roca.

—Demonios.—dijo SpiderKid al ver el banco a medio derrumbar.

—¿Qué ocurre SpiderKid?—preguntó el más cercano de la bola de telaraña, el tal Larry quien parecía admirado.

—Que el duende tenía razón, adoro esa canción.—dijo finalmente SpiderKid para subir trepando al techo del edificio que tenía al lado, dejando los cuerpos aun enredados a mitad de la banqueta.

—¡Momento!—gritó una de las mujeres—¡¿No nos vas a desatar?!—gritó llena de rabia.

—Enserio lo lamento, pero si vuelvo a tener un retardo la maestra me va a matar...—dijo SpiderKid corriendo hacia la cima—¡No se olviden de los guardias sepultados, tienen aire para unas diez horas en la bolsa de telaraña, por favor! ¡Y lo siento!—lanzó eso último a la distancia.

Justo entonces comenzaron a sonar las sirenas de policía, encontrándose con la maraña de gente atadas unas con otras en unas finas telarañas, el capitán encargado se acercó al empleado del banco Larry y le preguntó por lo ocurrido, cosa que el sujeto logró contestar a pesar de su estado de ánimo, se notaban sus ojos brillantes al describir como SpiderKid fue capaz de salvarlos en menos de tres minutos.

—Ya veo, así que SpiderKid otra vez…—dijo decepcionado para llevarse su mano al puente de la nariz y luego pasar su mano sobre su cabello rubio—Ese niño es rápido, pero descuidado.—dijo finalmente para lanzar un suspiro—Al menos ustedes están bien, ya mandaré a mis hombres a rescatar a esos camaradas atrapados.—dijo sonriendo y tomando de un hombro al otro sujeto.

—Capitán Stacy.—se acercó un policía ligeramente más joven (aun así entrado en la adultez), aunque calvo y gordo, de tez morena—Creo que encontré una pista del duende.—dijo el hombre a su comandante.

—Muéstremelo McBride.—dijo rápidamente el capitán para correr a una pequeña muestra de sangre en unos postes, apenas visibles entre tanta exposición a tierra—Excelente, aunque no hay que celebrar aun Harold, podría ser sangre de cualquiera…

—Pero ¿Y si fuera del duende?—preguntó Harold McBride a su superior—George, es lo que estábamos buscando, una prueba, algo que no guíe a su verdadera identidad…Debemos de frenar esta locura antes de que otros tontos metahumanos…

—Es una prueba sucia y es imposible determinar si es del duende, de algún herido o…Tal vez de SpiderKid.—dijo tomando en un tubo de evidencia la poca sangre que había en la pared—Siga investigando, yo me encargare de la muestra.

Mientras la policía seguía en sus asuntos, Lincoln Loud se colaba por el techo de la escuela, esperando a que la campana no sonara, aun escuchaba muchos estudiantes caminando por los pasillos, si se daba prisa y quitaba el traje de látex tal vez… Y entonces la campana sonó, cuando él aún estaba en calzoncillos.

—¡Demonios!—gritó Lincoln poniéndose los pantalones a duras penas y corriendo mientras su cabeza se atoraba en su camiseta naranja y comenzaba a rodar escaleras abajo—¡Aja! —dijo una vez la camiseta entró y, de alguna manera, cayó de pie, salió corriendo con su mochila al aula—Ah… La pijama no daba tantos problemas…

En el salón de clases se encontraban el mencionado Peter Parker, con un pupitre envidiable para cualquier alumno que pretendiera obtener la nota más alta, además de su mejor amigo de la infancia: Clyde McBride, de tez morena, lentes, afro y una voz extrañamente particular que era difícil de olvidar por ser agudamente molesta, le había separado un lugar junto a él y Peter. Buscó con la mirada en el resto del salón a su amiga Gwen, una chica rubia con el cabello corto y alborotado que usaba lentes y una sudadera rosa, encontrándose hasta al fondo de este (cosa rara, tomando en cuenta que Gwen siempre se sentaba enfrente junto a Clyde) con una mirada de molestia.

Era como si con una mirada le reclamase su falta a las pruebas de porristas de aquella mañana, pruebas a las cuales Lincoln había jurado ir por compensación de otras tantas veces que no se había podido organizar debido, claro está, a situaciones extracurriculares y fuera del alcance de sus compañeros de aula. Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa, de vergüenza, provocando una mirada glacial de Gwen.

—Lincoln Loud.—expresó la maestra de secundaria mirándolo de reojo—Veo que por una vez llega antes que yo, que maravillosa sorpresa.—dijo ella con sarcasmo antes de indicarle que pasara a tomar asiento.

—Gracias, maestra Simian.—dijo Lincoln en un susurro a la vez que evitaba lanzarse a carcajadas.

—¡Es Sinlian!—gritó la mujer enojada—Veo que quieres ganarte otra tarde en detención.—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Me manda todos los días, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?—preguntó Lincoln bastante molesto.

—Que hoy habías llegado a tiempo.—dijo la maestra con una sonrisa de par en par—Veo que no sirvió de mucho.

Lincoln suspiró frustrado y decidió sentarse con los brazos cruzados, aplicando la ley del hielo. Intentó recibir apoyo por parte de su amiga Gwen volteando a verla, pero recordó que le había fallado, y finalmente solo le quedo la sonrisa de sus otros amigos, los cuales seguramente le ayudarían a insultar a la maestra durante el almuerzo.

Las clases se le comenzaban a antojar al joven Loud como algo bastante pesado, prefería pensar en la sensación de saltar de un edificio a otro por sobre la sensación de no entender por qué la gravedad no es una fuerza de la naturaleza, sino una constante de caída en aceleración. Cuando hubo cambio de hora, Clyde salió al baño y quedaron solo Peter y Lincoln.

—¿Tienes el paquete?—dijo Lincoln poniendo una voz ronca y apuntando a sus bolsillos con los lanzatelaraña.

—Una tarea de historia, hecha a computadora a la orden. —dijo Peter dándole el reporte a Lincoln y recibiendo los dos dólares a cambio—Hey, creo que las tarifas van a comenzar a aumentar…

—Peter, te doy toda mi mesada en esto, por favor…—intentó justificarse Lincoln—Ya sabes porqué…

—Créeme, lo sé, pero mi tía May está teniendo problemas otra vez, y yo entre eso…—apuntó a los lanzatelarañas—Y esto…—apuntó al reporte—No tengo tiempo suficiente para…—suspiró frustrado—Supongo que trabajar.

—Tienes doce años, ¿De qué podrías trabajar? —intentó convencerlo Lincoln para luego bajar mucho la voz—¿Sabes? Hoy salvaste las vidas de todos los guardias en el banco con tu bomba telaraña. —dijo Lincoln dándole palmadas para intentar animarlo—Cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, podré comenzar a cobrar y…

—No lo sé Lincoln…—suspiró Parker—¿Crees que llegaremos a ser mayores de edad?

—Tu tranquilo Pit, soy Spiderkid, nadie ha podido vencerme…—dijo llevándose ambas manos a su nuca.

—Excepto el duende verde…

—Excepto el… Touche. —dijo Lincoln molesto por ese recordatorio—Pero va enserio, no subas tarifas, encontraré la manera que ambos saquemos beneficio de esto, lo juro. —le dijo sonriendo.

Finalmente, Clyde volvió a la clase y eso interrumpió cualquier tipo de charla entre ambos sobre todo lo relacionado con el Espectacular SpiderKid, nombre aún pendiente de patente. Y Clyde estaba comportándose indignado, mostrándoles en el celular un video que se había recuperado de las cámaras del banco y distribuido a la prensa, en el cual SpiderKid tomaba justo a un sujeto en bata y lo arrastraba a su maraña.

—…I travel the world, and the seven seas…—canturreó Lincoln recodando la canción.

—¿Estás cantando? —se extrañó Clyde al oírlo—Lincoln, esta gente pudo morir debido a la arrogancia de SpiderKid. —explicó Clyde—No deberían permitir que los mutantes anden por ahí libres…Es… Es antinatural.

—Exactamente, deberían encerrarlos a todos. —dijo Lincoln lanzando una risa por lo bajo y volteando a ver hacía Peter cómplice.

Lincoln solo esperó a que aquel día terminara cuanto antes, repitiendo la letra de la canción que había ideado para darse publicidad como SpiderKid, aún estaba en proceso de preguntarle a su hermana Luna de hacer la instrumentalización de guitarra. Quería un estilo punk, algo que él y sus amigos pudieran disfrutar y que tampoco alejara a los mayores del pueblo. Discutió del tema con Peter durante el desayuno, provocando miradas desaprobatorias por parte de Clyde (ya que este no estaba a favor de hacer campaña publicitaria a un mutante), aunque ciertamente la que se sentó en otra mesa fue Gwen, la cual no había hablado prácticamente nada con nadie en la escuela.

El tiempo paso, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de detención, ya acostumbrado, Lincoln ni se molestó en despedirse de sus amigos Peter, Clyde o Gwen, en cambio esos tres salieron del lugar y fueron a sus actividades extracurriculares, Peter el equipo de química, Clyde el de ajedrez y Gwen para continuar con las prácticas para ingresar al equipo de porristas.

Cavitando durante la detención, Lincoln se preguntó por qué una chica como Gwen, tan aislada del resto, fuera de sus más cercanos amigos, querría unirse a las porristas. Solo se le ocurría la posibilidad que fuera su padre el que debía estar detrás de esto.

Sí, Lincoln mejor que nadie conocía al capitán de policía George Stacy, no solo como uno de los mejores amigos de su hija, sino también como colega de trabajo, siendo que Stacy se había involucrado directamente en algunas situaciones con SpiderKid.

Todos esos recuerdos de criminales siendo derrotados le permitieron a Lincoln soportar la larga hora que tuvo que esperar en detención, con su maestra Sinlian siempre vigilándolos a todos los revoltosos, él estaba comenzando a cansarse de la mujer, pero mejor soltó un suspiro y agacho más su mirada en su libro comenzando a quedar adormilado.

Tuvo una presencia de peligro, o sentido arácnido como le gustaba llamarlo en el fondo, momentos después, y no pudo menos que hacer su cabeza a un lado. Una bola de papel envuelta en saliva paso a su lado, donde antes estaba él. Volteó atrás y notó a un tipo pelirrojo, con camiseta verde ajustada, lleno de una sonrisa en extremo confiada, una actitud despreocupada y pelirrojo, que conocía desde la primaria, se llamaba Chandler y desde que había entrado en séptimo al equipo de futbol había pasado de presumido a cretino.

Una vez terminada la detención, aun con esa alarma constante, se acercó a una de sus compañeras de curso que aun seguía en la escuela a pesar de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían partido a sus casas menos los deportistas y pocas asociaciones más, y le preguntó a ella si podía pasarle un papel, que él había escrito durante detención, a la porrista más cercana de él, pidiéndole de favor que no revelara que era él quién mandaba el papelito.

Una vez lo hizo comenzó a lanzar varios suspiros, él estaba seguro de que Gwen recibiría la carta, y terminaría en el lugar dónde la había citado.

Lincoln no tardó en subir al tejado de la escuela, sin usar las escaleras, y comenzar a vestirse como SpiderKid, quería aprovechar la ocasión para revelarle a Gwen su mayor secreto, y no, no era que él era en realidad SpiderKid, sino cierto amor que él sentía por ella. Él tenía que decírselo, no podía vivir con aquello dentro de su ser, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el armario de escobas abandonado detrás de las gradas?

Él entró ahí y se colgó del techo a esperar que apareciera Gwen y darle una gran sorpresa, tuvieron que pasar más de diez minutos en los cuales Lincoln sudaba y tragaba constantemente en seco, pensando que cada ruido era posiblemente Gwen acercándose, tenía descubierta la boca de la mascarilla, aunque su cabello seguía oculto, esa iba a ser la segunda revelación de ese rato, su identidad. Tanta fue su ilusión que apenas la puerta fue abierta, sin siquiera ver más que la silueta femenina se dejo caer de la parte superior, colgado de sus piernas y con el cuerpo invertido y con rapidez robándole un beso en la oscuridad a una confundida chica.

—Te amo…—dijo SpiderKid una vez terminado el beso y abriendo los ojos, encontrándose la cara aterrada y confundida, no de su mejor amiga y enamorada, sino de algo mucho peor.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Yo?—frente a él no se encontraba Gwen, sino su hermana mayor directa, Lynn Loud, la chica más deportista de toda la secundaria—Yo…Estoy halagada…—dijo sonrojándose por el beso—¿Le gusto a un super héroe?—dijo llevándose sus manos a los labios para ocultar la vergüenza.

Lincoln estaba tan impactado, recordaba apenas que su hermana Lynn también estaba en las porristas, y por sobre todo, que no le dijo el nombre de Gwen a la otra chica de antes, se sintió tremendamente estúpido, y más aún cuando su propia hermana, desconociendo de su identidad lo tomó de los costados de la cabeza y le arrebató un segundo beso, esta vez más extendido y lleno de cariño, mientras él no se movía, aunque le era difícil saber si por el impacto o porque de alguna manera extraña… Le estaba comenzando a gustar…

Finalmente, el segundo beso frenó y SpiderKid hizo un abdominal para volver de vuelta a la oscuridad del techo y volverse a poner la máscara cubriéndolo completamente. Vio abajo a su hermana sonriéndole, y la puerta tentadora por donde escapar. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y decidió no dejarla, así como así.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero… —se detuvo un momento, en verdad no quería lastimar a su hermana, él sabía que precisamente por ser deportista, ella no era principalmente el mayor atractivo de los chicos, tal vez darle un poco de ánimos no le viniera mal—Pero no debí robarle el beso…—dijo finalmente decidido a no lastimarla—Yo… Debería irme.

Y sin decir ninguna sola palabra más Lincoln Loud saltó de su posición, corrió a la puerta y salió con sus telarañas, colgándose al techo de las gradas y yendo a gran velocidad para escapar del lugar, arrepentido de lo que había pasado y de su actuar, sin darse cuenta que su hermana Lynn miraba aquel escape con una sonrisa aun en sus labios.

—Es solo un niño en verdad…—dijo impactada—Y le gusto, yo le gusto a un chico…—se quedó pensativa mientras sonreía.

Todo aquello se desarrollaba mientras una pequeña de cinco años miraba la televisión en su casa con desgane, buscando entre distintos canales, pero todos decían lo mismo.

—El gran SpiderKid…

Pasar de canal.

—La amenaza del Duende Verde…

Le daba igual.

—El banco de la avenida…

Ese era un canal de caricaturas.

La chica dejo presionado el botón y termino en un canal donde solo se reproducía música. Provocando frustración en ella, mirando la foto de ella con el arnés de sus brazos mecánicos mientras desayunaba intentó continuar con el ritmo de fondo, al menos esa canción no hablaría sobre el estúpido héroe.

—Lisa, tus brazos cambiaran al mundo, revolucionaran todo…—dijo ella imitando una voz más grave—Sí, como no…—se quedó cruzada de brazos—El mundo prefiere niños usando disfraces, que avances que ayuden a miles de personas…

El teléfono sonó, no había nadie más en la casa, Lisa era la única que se encontraba ahí, así que lanzó un largo suspiro de decepción y se movió de su asiento para contestar el teléfono.

—Casa Loud, al habla Lisa Loud. —dijo en un tono casi robótico.

—Señorita Loud, la gran promesa de Nueva York, justo la mujer con la que quería hablar. —escuchó una voz calmada y serena del otro lado—Nuestros científicos han estado viendo nuevas tesis, y descubrieron justo hoy una sobre un arnés de cuatro brazos metálicos, que lástima que solo sea una tesis, ¿No?

—Lo lamento, no hay fondos necesarios, debido a lo limitante de la edad, me veo forzada a…Un momento, ¿Con quién está hablando?

—¿Conoce acaso Oscorp, señorita Loud? —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea lanzando una risa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.—Bueno, me convencieron hdspm, tendrán Spiderkid, vayan preparando sus teorías, sus pañuelos, sus lanzatelarañas… Oh espera, eso último no lo tendrán. JA (yo tampoco)**

 **Sobre la títulación, cada capítulo tendrá de nombre una canción, ya sea conocida, fanmade, o lo que sea, siéntanse libres de escucharla o no, durante los capítulos de todas maneras aparecerá xD La música se me hace que puede ser un buen agregado, y hay algunas escenas que no puedo imaginarlas sin la música correcta, aunque de nuevo, probablemente muchas sean usadas como en este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué más puedo decir? Oh claro, este es el primer fic, cálculo que a lo mucho 20 o 25 capítulos como limite, no quiero excederme tampoco, esto va a ser una saga de 3 partes, Spectacular, Amazing y Ultimate… Oh claro, también Superior, pero ese (junto a otro fic) serán sorpresas que aun no deben ser desveladas, cualquier duda puede ir en los comentarios.**

 **Sobre si expongo mucho, en parte creo que sí, abrí demasiadas tramas para ser solo el primer capítulo, felicito a mi amigo PenguinArrow por terminar flecha, yo esperaría alguna referencia… ¿No?**

 **En fin, trataré de evitar dejar notas de autor, solo disfruten en esta aventura, y no dejen que las telarañas los espanten, que el hecho de haber tantas tramas nos permitirá avanzar a puntos más…..Siniestros.**


	2. Here's to never growing up

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud**_

 **Capítulo 2 Here's to never growing up**

—Y no lo olviden, pequeños delincuentes.—dijo la maestra cuando sonó la campana—Terminen sus proyectos de ciencia para la próxima semana, JUNTO a la investigación, siempre olvidan la investigación.

—¿Equipo?—preguntó Lincoln al asiento de al lado.

—Equipo.—contestó el pequeño Parker antes de que Clyde dijera nada, provocando que este lanzará un resoplido-Muy tarde Claudio.-dijo Peter lanzando una risa porcina.

La campana dejo de sonar y la marea de alumnos salieron por la puerta apresurados, los únicos dos que se quedaron atrás fueron tanto Lincoln Loud, como Peter Parker, los dos excusándose con acomodar sus mochilas.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue con el duende?—preguntó Peter bajando mucho la voz y metiendo un libro de "Conceptos Avanzados del Germanio y sus implicaciones en polímeros elásticos" en su mochila.

—Shhhh…—recomendó Lincoln viendo que la maestra Sinlan los esperaba para cerrar la puerta, ambos salieron y fueron por los pasillos en tono confidencial—Bien, bien, nadie salió herido por lo que me enteré…—dijo Lincoln sonriendo y sacando el pecho frente a unas porristas.

Ellas lo miraron y rieron por lo bajo, una de ellas lo saludó efusivamente, su hermana Lynn, la cual parecía bastante cambiada desde que le había dado el beso hace tres días. Peter en cambio solo asintió saludó a las chicas y muchas de estas lo miraron con asco, provocando que Peter volviera a agachar la cabeza y andar.

—Jajajaja…—se comenzó a reír Parker, recuperando la sonrisa, apenas pasaron a las porristas—Si tu hermana se entera, te matará…

—Ella no se enterará.—dijo Lincoln poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza—Por mi propio bien espero que no.

El pasillo comenzó a llenarse más y más, mientras el resto de alumnos salían para cambiar de aulas, algunos teniendo clases desde un extremo hasta el otro del edificio, cuál era el caso de un chico que corría por el mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta.

—¡Abran paso!—gritó Clyde chocando por poco con Lincoln, pero este con su sentido arácnido lo esquivo sin apenas ver a Clyde, provocando que este siguiera corriendo y empujara sin querer a otro compañero.

—¿Le deberíamos decir que no necesita correr?—preguntó Peter un poco incomodo—Parece un niño de primaria.

—Clyde tiene esta obsesión de asistencia impune desde primaria, de hecho, ganó un concurso y todo.—dijo Lincoln sonriendo de medio lado—Supongo que planea hacer lo mismo en la secundaria, estará bien, los que se burlen de él, no.

—¿Usarías tus… habilidades contra unos indefensos niños de doce años? —dijo Peter desaprobatoriamente.

—Dejan de ser indefensos cuando ellos usan sus "habilidades" para intimidar a los demás, solo es regresarles un poco de su propia medicina. —dijo Lincoln remarcando esa palabra ante su amigo.

Aunque la respuesta no satisfacía mucho a Peter, este solo se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al fondo del pasillo como Clyde chocaba contra un casillero y tomaba impulso para dar vuelta en la esquina. Ambos se despidieron con un choque de manos de hermandad y separaron por los pasillos, tenían clases distintas, ya que Lincoln había preferido la clase de dibujo y Peter la de programación. Ambas muy básicas, pero opcionales en la secundaria Everdeen, localizada cerca de la zona residencial de Queens.

Lincoln fue rumbo a dibujo, en ese lugar se encontraba dibujando en su libreta otro de sus amigos de la secundaria, un año menor, por lo que se podía considerar carne de cañón. De pelo naranja, cortado en una forma de hongo y apenas llegando al metro de altura, su nombre era Liam, un chico criado en el campo hasta que se mudó debido a problemas familiares a Queens.

—H-hola Lincoln.—saludó Liam al referido—Me alegro que vinieras de nuevo…—dijo agachado, sin siquiera voltear a verlo, con poco interés.

—Tengo que venir Liam, o sino reprobaré, y no puedo reprobar dibujo, es lo único que se me da bien.—dijo Lincoln sentándose en el pupitre compartido con Liam y sabiendo que era un gran mentiroso, combatir el crimen también se le daba genial.

—En algo concordamos, patético.—dijo desde la mesa del lado una chica con una capucha morada que miraba con sorna al chico peliblanco.

—Ronnie, ¿No te habían suspendido?—preguntó Liam apretando sus puños y continuando dibujando en su libreta, aunque ahora los trazos iban y venían con fuerza.

—Nah.—contestó ella sin darle importancia—No pueden demostrar que yo tiré los huevos en el auto del director.

—Mhhh.—dijo Lincoln llevándose una pluma a la boca para juguetear—Pensé que Artie Fitzgerald te había delatado.

—Y yo lo convencí que no me gustan los chismosos.—dijo golpeándose los puños—En especial cuando intentan pasar por anónimos, JA, lamentable.—dijo Ronnie tomando su libreta y terminando su dibujo—La gente que no tiene valor para dar la cara son los que más me molestan.

—Eso significa que no te gustan los superhéroes, ¿No?—dijo entonces Lincoln lanzando la mofa—Digo, si tomamos literalmente lo de esconder la identidad y eso.

—Oh, por supuesto, no lo dudes ni un segundo, todos esos "héroes" deberían de dar la cara, ¿Quién nos dice que no son ladrones? O que son aliens tratando de hacerse pasar como humanos, imagínate un planeta lleno de Benjamins Grimms.—dijo Ronnie comenzando a divagar—Miles de hombres y mujeres piedra.

—Yo creo que hacen buenas acciones.—dijo Liam sin despegar de su dibujo la vista.

—Pues yo no, y Lincoln y Clyde están conmigo.—dijo Ronnie dándole un golpe en el hombro a Lincoln, golpe que le dolió más a la chica que al chico—Wow, ¿Estás entrenando?

—Me alegra que lo notes.—dijo Lincoln lanzando una sonrisa no muy digna de él—Y por supuesto, abajo los héroes, buhhh…—dijo sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz, particularmente alto.

Mientras Ronnie reía y Liam parecía lanzarle una mala mirada por lo bajo se acercó el profesor de artes, quien parecía haber escuchado solamente la última frase de Lincoln, y levantaba mucho la ceja.

—Veo, señor Loud, que usted no aprecia la gran labor y sacrificio por la que tienen que pasar los héroes, ¿No es así?—dijo acercándose a la mesa de Lincoln y Liam.

—No es el único que cree eso.—lo defendió Ronnie Anne—Un santurrón con mascara no ayudará tanto como un policía, o un bombero. —se cruzó de brazos frente al maestro.

—¿Y qué hay de los cuatro fantásticos?—añadió un chico a unas mesas cercanas a ellos.

—¿Cuántas veces los has visto salvar a alguien?—gritó otro chico del grupo dando un golpe a la mesa.

—¡Por qué salvan al mundo de amenazas cósmicas!

—¡Sí!—gritó otra chica en apoyo.

Sin habérselo propuesto, Lincoln había iniciado una discusión nuevamente sobre héroes, donde la mitad de su grupo estaba en contra de estos, mientras que la otra mitad estaban agradecidos, aquello de hecho aburría a Lincoln, era bastante común desde hace tres años, cuando comenzaron a aparecer todas las razas mutantes, que hubiera ese tipo de discusiones tanto en niños, como en adultos. Por supuesto que él estaba a favor de los héroes desde hace siete meses que se volvió SpiderKid, pero aun recordaba su tiempo como el simple Lincoln Loud y su rabia cuando su abuelo…

— _¡POP POP!_ - _escuchó resonando en su mente, inútilmente estiró su brazo antes de que…_

Pero ya habían pasado años desde el incidente, Lincoln había tenido que aprender a vivir con el dolor.

—¡Silencio!—exigió el maestro a la vez que volvía a la pizarra—Como veo que aún hay compañeros, con hábitos incorregibles, su siguiente trabajo será un dibujo de un super héroe que admiren.—dijo el maestro decidido—Niños, es enserio, tenemos que aceptarlos, los necesitamos en este mundo tan corrupto, gente que se tome la molestia de limpiar las calles.

—¡¿Qué cosa esta…!—iba a gritar un alumno.

—Además soy su maestro.—dijo para calmar las aguas y anotando en la pizarra—¿Qué tanto les puede costar un dibujo? Hay cientos de héroes, alguno debe caerles bien…—al ver muchas caras de molestia dejo lanzar un amplio suspiro—¿Los cuatro fantásticos? Ellos muestran sus rostros…—dijo volviendo la vista a Ronnie, la cual solo negó con su cabeza.

El maestro intentó por todos sus medios tratar de que hubiera una unión en la clase, pero claramente la discusión del inicio había dividido demasiado a los estudiantes. Este, para evitar la discordia nuevamente paso a revisar tareas, y logró que los estudiantes estuvieran finalmente de acuerdo en una reacción única, la de dejar caer sus cabezas sobre sus pupitres porque evidentemente no querían mostrar su tarea, algunas excepciones claro que hay, pero no Lincoln, o Ronnie, o Liam. Los tres estaban sentados hasta el fondo, viendo sus trabajos individuales.

Lincoln había hecho el dibujo de una araña, porque ser sutil no era su fuerte, tejiendo una telaraña. El tema de la semana había sido rojo, así que por supuesto que hizo una referencia a su traje provocando que la telaraña tuviera un rojo dominante con algo de azul.

—Muy bien chico.—el profesor lo felicitó dándole el visto bueno a su trabajo en la libreta y tomando el cuaderno de Liam—Oh…—se llevó una mano a la boca preocupado—¿Usted hizo esto señor…?

—Liam.—dijo a secas el chico viendo en la dirección del profesor, pero sin levantar la cabeza.

—Liam…—el profesor tomó su sujetapapeles y comenzó a rebuscar entre la lista de nombres—Liam Kasady, ya veo.—dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla y luego viendo de vuelta a la hoja de la libreta del chico peli naranja—¿Te gustaría que habláramos después de clases?

Finalmente, Liam volteó hacia arriba, su mirada no decía nada, era como si todo le fuera indiferente, Lincoln solo había encontrado una mirada ligeramente parecida en su hermana Lucy, pero la mirada de Lucy no era tan apagada.

—No.—respondió a secas Liam tomando su cuaderno y volviendo a bajar la mirada—Gracias.—dijo volviendo a mirar el pupitre.

Tanto Ronnie como Lincoln se quedaron extrañados, este sintió una punzada en su sentido arácnido, provocando que se diera la vuelta cuando el profesor le entregó su libreta, provocando que este alejará su cabeza de golpe.

—Señor Loud, que reflejos.—dijo el maestro sorprendido—Tienen diez ambos.—dijo a la mesa y pasó a revisar la mesa de al lado.

Dentro de la libreta de Lincoln había una hoja verde que él no reconocía, al abrirla se dio cuenta que tenía escrito en cursiva "Intente ayudarlo y su nota subirá". Como si él necesitase la nota alta, después de todo solamente tenía que hacer un dibujo junto a la tarea de historia, política, literatura y, su verdadero archinémesis, matemáticas.

"El duende verde no es tan cruel y despiadado como los binomios al cuadrado" pensó Lincoln—Tal vez unos puntos extra no me vengan mal…—dijo Lincoln creyendo seguir en sus pensamientos.

—¿Puntos extra?—se le acercó Ronnie.

En ese momento Lincoln le mostró el papelito, y luego ambos voltearon a ver a Liam, y asintieron, no era un chico al que conocieran muy bien, pero que tampoco parecía malo. La clase continuo, a mitad de esta uno de los lápices de Liam cayó y este bajo a buscarlo, provocando que Lincoln abriera la libreta por la curiosidad del dibujo y viera el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja nadando en un río rojo con placer.

Una vez acabada esa clase, Lincoln volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos Peter y Clyde para el almuerzo, los cuales parecían ansiosos para seguir hablando sin parar.

Era la hora del almuerzo no solo para los chicos de la secundaria, sino también en la preparatoria Midtown, donde Lori Loud, le mayor de las hermanas de Lincoln, caminaba junto a su novio Bobby en camino a la cafetería de la escuela, uno de los pocos momentos en el día que podían verse, tomando en cuenta que Bobby contaba con dos empleos para pagar sus estudios.

—Entonces, Bobby osito, ¿Qué es lo que desayunaremos?—preguntó Lori colgándose de su cuello y dejando que su cabeza recargara en el hombro de Bobby.

—Ehhh, tengo frijoles y pan blanco, Lori lorita.—dijo el chico Bobby, que era un sobrenombre ya que su nombre Roberto al inicio era complicado de pronunciar para Lori.

—¿No piensas comprar algo de la cafetería?—se extrañó su novia—Eres el único de toda la condenada escuela que le gustan esas cosa que hacen pasar por comida…—dijo Lori temblando ligeramente al venírsele varias imágenes a la mente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tu entiendes, los recibos, la casa, mis padres no pueden con todo solos.—dijo Bobby mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Antes de que Lori pudiera contestar, ambos escucharon un grito proveniente de un pasillo contrario a la dirección de la cafetería. Ambos se acercaron, sin entender por qué el escándalo, cuando llegaron vieron que había toda una multitud rodeando a una chica que estaba pegada a unos casilleros mientras el director de la preparatoria intentaba acercarse a ella con precaución.

—Solo queremos ayudarla, señorita Pilgrim.—dijo el director acercándose con cuidado y poniendo sus libros enfrente para evitar recibir cualquier tipo de daño—Pero debe venir conmigo, mandaron a la agente Carther por usted y llegará en cualquier momento, ¿Conoce a la agente Carther? Es una buena mujer, no lo pasará nada…

—¡Aléjese!—gritó la chica rubia a la vez que al cerrar sus ojos varias bombillas explotaban al unísono, provocando gritos e histeria masiva.

—¡Por favor! ¡Deténgase!—le rogaba el director, resbalando sin querer.

—¿Carol?—en cambio Lori soltó los brazos de su novio, se agachó y paso en medio de la marea de estudiantes hasta llegar al frente, donde la mayoría de estudiantes trató de detenerla—¡Suéltenme!—exigió mientras se retorcía y finalmente estaba enfrente del resto.

Apenas llegó a ese punto Carol dejo de llorar y se acercó a Lori, pero varios pares de brazos intentaron alejarlas a ambas, provocando que Carol lanzará otro grito y la mano que estiró para alcanzar a Lori se teletransportará desde su muñeca y llegará al cabello de Lori.

Aquella acción provocó que varios gritos se desatasen, mientras algunos estudiantes gritaban "Monstruo", otros intentaban escapar del mar de cabezas, mientras algunos pocos cuerdos y los maestros contenían a los alumnos para evitar más casos como el de Lori. El director casi cae de rodillas al ver como la mano de Carol desapareció de su dueña y apareció sujetando el cabello rubio de esa otra chica.

Pero de todos, la más impactada era Lori Loud, la cual solo vio la mano de Carol desaparecer, seguidamente de sentir un peso en su cabello, ella llevó con temor su mano y esta chocó con la mano de la chica. Lori hizo que esa mano soltará su cabello y la sujetó como si de algo delicado se tratase, pero Carol solo se puso roja de la vergüenza y con un movimiento su brazo volvió a ella misma la mano, como si nunca se hubiera despegado.

—¿Qué?—dijo sin entender Lori intentando sonreír—No tienes por qué avergonzarte chica…—dijo intentando sonar amigable, pero fallando miserablemente—Carol…

Se acercó para abrazarla, y la mutante aceptó el abrazo, aunque varios le intentaban gritar a Lori cosas como que era peligroso, la chica no le importó, no le importaba incluso que hasta hace solo cinco minutos había sido enemiga acérrima de Carol Pilgrim, la chica más popular en la escuela, la cual la traicionó a los doce después de haber sido amigas de la infancia, humillándola y burlándose de ella. Todos esos 9 años de constantes burlas y guerrillas desaparecieron, y volvieron a ser solo dos niñas tontas de diez años que se perdieron en el centro comercial y pensaron que encontrarían a sus padres juntas, o las que salían a conciertos improvisados de bandas conformadas por chicos "altos y maduros" de quince años, ese tipo de mejores amigas de las que aun cuando el lazo fue roto es difícil olvidar, y que en ese momento parecía haber sido reconstruido.

—Yo, lo siento…—dijo Carol asustada.

—No lo sientas.—le dijo en el oído Lori—¿Puedes escapar?—dijo en un tono muy bajo—Yo los detendré con lo que haga falta…

—No sé si puedo, no quiero saber si puedo desaparecer completa, no aún…—intentó decirle Carol asustada en algo apenas audible al oído de ella, parecían más sollozos.

—A la de tres Carol, corre tan lejos como puedas…—dijo Lori apretándola más, mostrándole que no había opción—Míralo como esos regalos de navidad que no nos dimos.

Finalmente se despegaron y pudieron verse a los rostros cubiertos en lágrimas, el usualmente hermoso maquillaje de Carol estaba arruinado. Sus ojos parecían indefensos, se podían oír los gritos y la crítica, aunque Lori estaba confundida, sabía lo que le hacían a las personas como Carol en esas prisiones especiales, ella no le deseaba ese mal a nadie, ni siquiera después de lo de Pop Pop, si algo les enseñó, fue a perdonar…

—U…—Lori junto ambas frente—Do…—apenas movía la lengua, pero estaba más que claro ya que apretaba la cabeza de Carol—Tr…—se desprendió.

Y esta cerró los ojos para desaparecer de cuerpo completo frente a todos sus compañeros, sabiendo que ya no había manera de ocultarlo. Hubo un espasmo general, a la vez que el silencio parecía reinar en el impacto general.

—¡Ahhhhh!—gritaba Lori retorciéndose en el piso—¡AHHHHHHHHHH!—lanzó un grito más fuerte al ver que no todos le prestaban atención.

—Señorita Loud, usted…—intentó acercarse el director.

—¿Buscamos a la mutante?—intentó interrumpirlo un alumno del equipo de futbol.

—¡Están arriesgando nuestra seguridad!

—¡Pudo habernos matado!

—¡Mírela como quedó!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—gritaba desesperadamente Lori para aumentar la confusión y darle tiempo a su amiga Carol.

El director mandó a callar a todos, incluso a Lori, harto de aquel barullo en el corredor de su linda preparatoria.

—Pero… Mi cabeza…—intentó decir Lori fingiendo dolor.

—No engañas a nadie Loud, acabas de ayudar a una fugitiva… Estas en muchos problemas.—le dijo el director grave mientras mandaba a los maestros a cerrar todas las salidas cuanto antes, no podían permitirse que una mutante escapara, de lo contrario, todos los estudiantes…

—¡Dense prisa!

Ordenó sabiendo las consecuencias últimas de no entregar a la justicia, mucho más tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que había en el corredor.

Mientras este se preocupaba por el bien de todos, Lori lloraba en el hombro de Bobby, ya sin ningún tipo de hambre en absoluto, solo tristeza por su amiga, y pena de ella misma. En cambio, su novio, solo la abrazaba mientras repetía:

—Hiciste lo correcto… No te arrepientas… Todo va a estar bien…

El día acababa de terminar en la primaria Everdeen, y Lincoln tenía dos opciones, volver a detención, después de que la maestra Sinlian volviera a castigarlo injustamente, si por injustamente se entendía a qué Lincoln había llegado tarde a clases por quedarse atorado con su lanza telaraña a mitad de un edificio departamental. O la opción de evitar detención, y pedirle disculpas a Gwen Stacy por haber faltado a sus pruebas de inicio un par de días atrás.

—Lincoln, Lincoln…—lo alcanzó por los pasillos vacíos Peter, el cual iba agitado y el sudor caía por su frente hasta el lunar de su rostro—Ahí estás, fui a buscarte a detención, toma.—le entregó un botecito con un líquido blanco.

—¿Esta vez no se quedará pegado en la ventana de un quinto piso?—preguntó Lincoln viendo el botecito y golpeándolo ligeramente con uno de sus dedos—Sí, parece de calidad…

Detrás de ellos se encontraba un chico menor que ellos, el cual solo había escuchado la última frase, vio de reojo a Lincoln y luego a Peter, para terminar en el botecito blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio media vuelta sin que los otros pudieran decir nada en su defensa.

—Guarda esa cosa…—dijo Peter mientras acomodaba sus lentes—Algún día pensarán que nos vendemos droga…

—O peor, nos relacionaran con la araña.—dijo Lincoln en voz más baja y mirando de uno a otro lado—Con las cosas como están hoy en día, francamente preferiría ser un drogadicto que SpiderKid.

—Al menos para la policía.—intentó añadir Peter Parker.

—Sí… La policía…—dijo Lincoln comenzando a silbar distraídamente—Bueno, voy con Gwen, debo pedirle disculpas bro…

—Pensé que estabas en detención.—se extrañó mucho Parker.

—¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacerme?—dijo Lincoln sonriendo y colgando su fiel mochila a su espalda—Hasta mañana, si te enteras de algo, ya sabes.

—Llamada directa.—dijo Peter levantando los pulgares y sonriendo de medio lado.

En los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraban las porristas en medio del campo, levantando sus pompones al ritmo de la música, haciéndolo la mayoría de estas de manera decente cuanto menos, había un par que iban a destiempo, y había una que estaba sentada en las gradas. Bueno, no se podría decir que fuera una porrista, tomando en cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme de las porristas, solo su suéter rosado y su cabello revuelto atorado en una diadema.

El chico arácnido subió por las gradas y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, notando cada vez más detalles, como que Gwen abrazaba la mochila, o que corrían lágrimas por su rostro mientras algunas porristas en la parte de abajo la señalaban ocasionalmente.

Mientras este se acercaba, la canción que habían estado escuchando paro y las porristas cambiaron a una nueva, provocando que Lincoln las volteará a ver intrigado, pero su vista volvió a Gwen, apenas escuchándolas de fondo con la grabación a todo volumen.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs"

—Hola Gwen.—saludó tímidamente.  
"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love"

—¿Lincoln?—dijo esta sorprendida genuinamente de verlo ahí.

"I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk"

"Singing here's to never growing up"

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ahí…—apuntó hacia la cancha.

Hubo un silencio en el que Gwen volteó de vuelta a su mochila, y luego, sin siquiera volver a ver a Lincoln, comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, como que te mentí un poco, a todos, no me aceptaron en las porristas.—dijo Gwen sonriendo de medio lado—Lincoln, nunca le he fallado a mi papá… Me siento sucia.—volvió a recargarse en su mochila.

—Entonces, ¿Estás aquí esperando que te sientan lastima?—dijo volteando a vela incrédulo de su actitud.

—No, es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y si vuelvo a mi casa, mi papá se dará cuenta.—dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado—Además de que el aire libre me sirve para pensar en mi proyecto de ciencias, para algo debo ser buena, ¿No?

"For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change"

Parecía que el silencio incomodo iba a hacer acto de presencia, pero Lincoln cerró sus puños, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder.

—Yo creo que están celosas.—dijo apuntando a ellas—¿Por qué no te aceptarían sino? Eres la chica más talentosa que he conocido, Gwendolyn.

—No me llames Gwendolyn.—dijo la chica riendo mientras escondía su cabeza, esta vez por estar sonrojada—Eso me recuerda, estoy molesta contigo.—dijo aun roja y volteando a otro lado.

—Oh vamos, no lo estás.—dijo Lincoln acercándose para abrazarla del hombro, provocando solo que Gwen moviera estos en un intentó de apartarlo—Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no puedes estar enojada todo el tiempo…

—Pruébame.—dijo esta aun volteando al otro lado.

"We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change"

—¿Y qué tal si hago algo para compensarte? Algo grande…

—Siempre dices eso.—le reclamó Gwen sin voltear a verlo—Y siempre es lo mismo, había algo importante con tus hermanas, o el metro fue atacado por el duende verde y justamente tu vagón paro…

—Eso es algo plausible.—dijo ofendido Lincoln.

—Lo sería, si no la hubieras usado tres veces el mismo mes.—dijo Gwen riendo un poco de la situación.

"Say, won't you say forever stay"

—Fue un mes complicado, ¿Okey?—intentó seguir Lincoln, aunque incluso él se sintió mal por mentirle así a Gwen.

El silencio estaba a punto de volver a reinar, la conversación no parecía llevar a ningún lado, hasta que finalmente Gwen continuó:

—Hay algo que puedes hacer… Aunque tal vez sea pedir demasiado…—dijo nerviosa, aunque ansiosa.

—Lo que sea Gwen, yo, debo pagar por haber sido un mal amigo.

—Y pagar la detención que te saltaste…—dijo esta tocándole ahora bromear.

Las porristas seguían con su música, "If you stay forever hey", pero eran cosas que no le importaban a Lincoln Loud, él en ese momento solo tenía oídos para cualquier cosa que Gwen pudiera pedirle.

—Lincoln, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el proyecto de ciencias para la semana que viene?—dijo apresurada mientras aún seguía roja de la vergüenza.

—Yo…—se quedó helado ante aquella respuesta, estuvo a punto de contestar afirmativamente, cuando lo recordó—Ya estoy con Peter… Gwen… Lo siento…

—¿Parker?—dijo Gwen entrecerrando los ojos.

"We can stay forever Young!"

—Está bien Lincoln.—dijo Gwen levantándose con los ojos cerrados y definitivamente volteando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera la dirección del peli blanco.

—No, no, digo puedo decirle a Peter que ya no hagamos equipo y…—ese mismo niño podía esquivar balas, pero no del tipo que Gwen le estaba lanzando en aquel momento.

—No, no quisiera interrumpir su idílica amistad que tanto se esfuerzan en mantener.—dijo Gwen ya no pudiendo contenerse y soltando las lágrimas, hasta las compañeras porristas dejaron de cantar y veían todo desde la cerca—¿Por qué no vas con Peter a preguntarle cómo está? ¡Tal vez se sienta solo!—gritó bajando las gradas y salió corriendo.

El pequeño Loud se quedó en su lugar, pálido y con la mirada perdida en solamente seguir el rastro de Gwen, incapaz de saber qué más hacer o decir. Las porristas lo miraban entre cuchicheos y risas.

El chico vio al montón, en estas su hermana Lynn le llamaba, posiblemente para que se encontraran afuera, preocupada por él, pero no quería escuchar a otra chica más, ¿Qué iba a saber Lynn de sus problemas? Hasta donde sabía, su hermana tal vez solo intentara darle otro beso… No, no… No podía seguir pensando en eso, él no era Lincoln Loud en ese momento, era… Era… ¡SpiderKid!

Había un lugar donde podía hacer algo para aliviar ese sentimiento.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

Paseando con su telaraña de un edificio a otro, tarareando la canción de las porristas para intentar despejar su mente, aunque ni siquiera el aire puro y limpio de las calles de Nueva York podía… ¿Puro y limpio? Como si eso pudiera pasar, realmente se estaba intoxicando con un poco de smog entre la quinta avenida.

—Ahhh, Batman no tenía que pasar por esto en ciudad gótica, de eso estoy seguro…—dijo SpiderKid recargándose en la ventana de un edificio para toser con fuerza.

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

Repentinamente sintió una punzada, el sentido arácnido activado nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, pero no, no escuchó las bombas calabazas, el duende la había fallado de nuevo, para seguridad de la ciudad.

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

El Espectacular SpiderKid se colgó nuevamente de su telaraña, y presionando un botón comenzó a balancearse hacia las calles, buscando el origen de esa alarma entre todo el smog.

—Una joyería, siempre tienen que ser las joyerías o los bancos.—dijo SpiderKid una vez todo quedó claro al estar encima de una farola—Ahora veamos… Petín Marín…—miró con velocidad extrema de uno a otro lado—De doh…—agudizó su mirada hasta ver a un sujeto entre una multitud empujando a otro para alejarse de la escena—Ahhh, pingüé.  
Singing, here's to never growing up"

Ese hombre escuchó el sonido de la telaraña y salió corriendo a toda prisa, empujando a más gente a la desesperada y comenzando a utilizar mayor fuerza, provocando que una de sus victimas cayeran a la calle. El sonido de las telarañas se aproximaba más.

Un niño que caminaba junto a su padre en aquella calle fue uno de aquellas víctimas, siendo empujado por el criminal, a la vez que un camión intentaba frenar, el sonido de las llantas frenando de golpe inundaron el aire. El camión desaceleró, pero el niño seguía dolido en el suelo y el objeto moviéndose a una velocidad considerable.

Solo fue necesario un destello rojo, y aquel niño volvió de vuelta a los brazos de sus padres, mientras que el camión terminaba de frenar y el conductor suspiraba aliviado. No había tiempo para detenerse a verificar que todo estuviera bien, tenía que ir a por el culpable de todo eso, un ladronzuelo de clase baja que se metió en un callejón, creyendo que ya no lo seguían.

El complacido SpiderKid tomó al criminal desprevenido antes de que este saliera por el otro extremo, al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que el tipo vestía una camiseta verde de rayas grises, eso le sería útil si intentaba volver a perderse entre la multitud.

—Oh no…—dijo el sujeto asustado e intentando ocultar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Oh sí.—dijo SpiderKid acercándose—Disculpe usted, ciudadano, rutina de inspección totalmente al azar, pero ¿Qué lleva en sus bolsillos?—dijo caminando hacia el frente, provocando que el hombre alto y musculoso lo empujara y se alejara asustado—Ay, siempre hacen eso.—dijo decepcionado—Y uno que espera originalidad.

Dicho esto, dio una maroma para colgarse de la pared y correr hasta alcanzar al ladrón, envolviéndolo en telaraña con tanta facilidad, que no se dio cuenta que el criminal se tropezó hasta que ya estaba en el piso, que hasta se aburrió y bostezo, al hacerlo escuchó a la policía cerca.

—Y esa es mi señal de retirada, posiblemente la condena de la tuya, fue un placer criminal random número catorce del día de hoy…—dijo SpiderKid quitándose un sombrero imaginario a modo de despedida mientras caminaba de espaldas por el edificio.

—¡NO! No me dejes aquí.—rogó el criminal—Tengo una hija… Ella no…

Pero el arácnido se fue tan rápido como había llegado, y eso era todo para ese hombre, todo mientras las sirenas de policía se acercaban.

—Lo cierto tanto hija.—dijo sus últimas palabras cerrando los ojos mientras era rodeado por varios policías.

A la escena, llegó el capitán de policía George Stacy, rubio claro, alto, delgado y de ojos azules marcados, junto a su compañero Harold McBride, un hombre de tez morena, con calvicie avanzada, no tan alto y algo pasado de peso. En aquella ocasión habían atendido la alarma de una joyería, aparentemente nada significante, hasta que se toparon un criminal tirado en una red a media acera.

"Solo llegó, lo atacó y se fue" lanzaba el testimonio un transeúnte "Toda una amenaza" decía otra mujer "De no ser por él, este ladronzuelo se habría salido con la suya." Afirmó una señora ya muy entrada en los años.

Odiando o no a SpiderKid, la mayoría concordaba en algo, aquel tipo había robado primero a la joyería, y de alguna manera ese niño en traje de mallas lo dejó en el piso sin la mayor dificultad.

—George, ya lo identificaron.—dijo el oficial McBride desatendiendo la radio—Es un fugitivo de asesinato.—le dijo en voz baja para evitar miradas indiscretas.

—Así que este es Marcus Flint, el que mató a Benjamín Parker hace unos meses, ¿No?—se acercó el capitán George el reporte a los ojos, parecía querer devorarlo—Cadena perpetua, se lo buscó.—dijo cerrando el periódico y sonriendo—Muchachos…—lanzó una orden a sus subordinados—Llévenselo, y que alguien le recuerde sus derechos…—luego volvió a ver el reporte—¿Pero cómo escapo de prisión?

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede, y será, usado en su contra…—comenzó el oficial McBride mientras lo esposaba y todos se alejaban de la escena del crimen.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-We are back babys, ahora esperen un poco a que esto arranque, ya sé que parece que no vamos a una buena escala, pero prometo buenas peleas, para antes del acp 10 ya debemos tener al menos a 4 villanos icónicos (¿) Así que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Resolverá Lincoln sus problemas amorosos? ¿O ser Spiderkid comenzará a costarle más que solo eso? ¿Qué pasa con el resto de las hermanas Loud? Tanto por responder, y tan poco espacio, me limitaré a que sean 25 caps, INDENDIENTEMENTE de su tamaño, ósea, si un capítulo necesita tener solo 1 escena, la tendrá, pero si necesita 15k, haré lo posible para traerlo.**


	3. Why don't you get a job?

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud**_

 **Capítulo 3 Why don't you get a job?**

—Oh vamos Lincoln, te he invitado a veinte fiestas de té, siempre estas ocupado.—insistió Lola nuevamente a la tercera negativa.

—¡No! Es mi turno de jugar con Lincoln, hace más de un mes que…—iba a reclamar Lana.

—Chicas, chicas.—intentaba frenarlas Lincoln, pero parecía lograr el efecto contrario—Ya habrá tiempo para jugar todos juntos, lo prometo.

—¡Siempre lo prometes!—dijeron ambas molestas.

Eso provocó que el pequeño niño arácnido lanzara un suspiro de decepción, siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con sus hermanas, pero sabía que tenía que salir a patrullar, incluso siendo domingo, si quería que lo reconocieran como un héroe tenía que tomarse a él mismo enserio, eso y que los domingos normalmente era cuando había más gente fuera que pudiera verlo, aunque eso era totalmente una estrategia comercial, definitivamente no le gustaba que la gente hablara bien de él, para nada.

Aunque una cosa era querer patrullar y la otra era fallarle a sus hermanas tan seguido y constantemente, Lincoln siempre había estado para ellas cuando había sido niño, y ahora parecía que no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con todas ellas.

—Miren, tengo que salir con Peter y Clyde porque ya habíamos quedado, pero prometo que volviendo estaré con ustedes, ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Lincoln sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguras que esta vez tu vendrás Lincoln? Mis peluches te extrañan.—dijo Lola haciendo ojitos de cachorrito y arrodillándose frente al joven Loud.

—Mis escorpiones también te extrañan.—dijo Lana imitando la pose de su hermana.

—Yo…—intentó zafarse de la situación Lincoln, aunque la culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

—Niñas, niñas, tranquilas.—se acercó a la sala de estar el señor Loud, quien había oído lo último desde la cocina, el hombre llevaba un mandil alrededor de su pecho y un gorro de chef—¿Vas a salir Lincoln? ¿En domingo?—dijo extrañado.

—Claro, le pedí permiso a mamá.—dijo este sonriendo de una manera muy prolongada, casi que hasta nerviosa—Con mis amigos.

—¿Eso incluye amigas?—dijo el señor Loud con un tono un poco más confidencial.

Pero eso fue suficiente tanto como para que Lola y Lana salieran asustadas de una inminente charla sobre chicas, ambas corrieron escaleras arriba y se escuchó la puerta de una habitación ser cerrada con fuerza. Tanto el señor Loud, así como Lincoln, se quedaron viendo aquella escena.

—No, prometo que no habrá chicas pah.—dijo Lincoln levantando una mano como si fuera a jurar frente a un libro o bandera—Solo Peter, Clyde y yo, jugando apaciblemente un juego donde venceremos maleantes, junto a unas saludables gaseosas y montones de dulces.

—Jajaja.—se rio el señor Loud—Me recuerdas a cuando yo tenía tu edad, bueno excepto que nunca me dejaron tener videojuegos.—dijo recordando eso último—Hijo, solo te recordaré que regreses antes del atardecer, le hiciste una promesa a tus hermanas y los hombres de verdad nunca rompen una promesa, ¿Cierto?

Lincoln sintió el peso de la mano de su padre en su hombro, sabía que todo era una mentira, que en realidad posiblemente no regresara hasta muy entrada la noche, que incluso podía morir a manos de un ladronzuelo cualquiera y nunca volver a verlo. Todo porque él debía demostrar que valía como héroe, no podía dejar esa labor que se había autoimpuesto, mucho menos cuando su carrera apenas iba iniciando, tenía que acaparar antes de que otros intentaran tomar sus dominios.

Así que sonrió y con todo el descaro del mundo dijo, no sin hacer una mueca de molestía:

—Estaré aquí antes del atardecer, lo prometo.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti.—dijo el señor Loud dando media vuelta y comenzando a olfatear—¿Huele a quemado?

—Estabas cocinando.—le recordó Lincoln.

—¡Mis albóndigas!—dijo el señor Loud alterado y corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente con cucharilla en mano.

Lincoln quitó su sonrisa y miró detenidamente todos los rincones de su casa, era una morada de madera de tres pisos, como la mayoría de la zona residencial de Queens, en el primer piso tenía cuatro habitaciones, en el de en medio cinco, aunque técnicamente su habitación había sido un segundo baño que tuvieron que modificar por él ser varón y el resto de sus hermanas ser mujeres. El tercer piso conservaba dos habitaciones y un baño, a duras penas todos lograban entrar en esa casa, pero ese era su nido, su lugar de origen.

—Espero al menos intentar no romper la promesa.—dijo para sí mismo dando media vuelta y corriendo por la avenida al callejón más cercano y comenzando a marcar por su teléfono mientras se colocaba el audífono inalámbrico.

Desde otra de las callejuelas citadinas, el joven Peter Parker usaba su celular plácidamente, intentando capturar lo que claramente no era un Ratata en su teléfono móvil, aunque claro, el vecindario de Queens solo tenía esas bestias, sin contar el otro que se parece a una araña, pero el chico creía saber el por qué, y el sonido de una telaraña por encima de su cabeza confirmó sus pensamientos. Cerró la aplicación y tomó una caja de madera que estaba a su lado con la otra mano.

—Ciudadano totalmente random, ¿Qué hace usted en esta callejuela de mala muerte?—preguntó el enmascarado mientras descendía con sus pies por la pared, como si la gravedad no fuese rival para su masa corporal.

—Oh, SpiderKid, me has sorprendido atrapando ilegalmente un montón de pokemones.—dijo Peter poniendo las manos en alto.

—No, Peter, tienes que correr, o al menos gritar yo no fui, así es más divertido cuando los atrapo.—dijo el joven mientras descendía totalmente, volteando de uno a otro lado—Deberíamos dejar de vernos en callejones, sobre todo por tu seguridad.—dijo un poco más serio.

—Mi casa no tiene acceso al tejado, y esto es lo más cercano a privacidad que tendremos en esta ciudad, además, siempre vengo preparado.—dijo mostrando que debajo de la manga de su sudadera llevaba un lanzatelarañas.

—¿Hiciste uno para ti?—dijo Lincoln indignado—Son mi sello personal, la traición hermano.

—Ja, nunca salgo de casa sin este bebe, es más práctico que tu mochila.—dijo mostrando que el frasco donde guardaba la telaraña era un botecito bastante pequeño.

—Porque es de pocos usos.—le dijo la araña con fingida molestia—Confiaré en usted, por esta ocasión, ¿Listo para el patrulleo matutino?

—Radio en mano.—dijo levantando la caja de madera—Y mercancía en el bolsillo.—dio una palmada a su short—¿Nos vamos?

La joven araña tomó a Peter con sus pies por los hombros y lanzó una telaraña hacia el tejado del edificio departamental, propulsándolos a ambos en el aire. Lincoln logró evitar el impulso de idiotez que le ordenaba hacer marometas en el aire, por lo menos hasta que llegó a los edificios departamentales, donde lanzó una telaraña hasta uno de los rascacielos, y con gran fuerza de impulso salió disparado hasta arriba con el joven Parker.

Ambos pudieron sentir el viento rompiendo contra sus rostros y finalmente el impulso que sintieron sus cuerpos al ir más arriba del edificio, hasta la aparentemente dolorosa caída, donde Lincoln soltó los hombros de Peter y ambos fueron en picada. Suavizados por un inflable, cuidadosamente colocado después de haber aprendido por las malas que las leyes de la física eran dolorosas, la cuarta vez que subieron hasta ese edificio, parecía tan lejano ese momento hace tan solo meses atrás.

—Wow, el viento hoy es fuerte.—dijo Peter respirando el aire—Adoro estar aquí arriba, es más limpio que las alcantarillas.—dijo para luego buscar debajo de una tabla una silla plegable—¿Me ayudas héroe?

—Todo por un buen ciudadano que no aumenta los costos de las tareas para sus amigos.—dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Lincoln, ya discutimos esto, es solo temporal, la tía May no se siente bien, no tengo un trabajo y hacer tarea doble no es divertido.—dijo Peter de brazos cruzados y creando un hilo de telaraña—Ahora si me disculpas, voy a atarme a este poste de concreto, que si el viento sigue así, voy a caer del techo.

Rápidamente Lincoln lo ayudo tomando el hilo de telaraña y dando varias vueltas al poste de concreto, provocando que el estomago de Peter estuviera bien sujeto, así como la radio y la mesita plegable.

—Todo listo, ahora encendemos este bebe y…—dijo Peter alegre, pero apenas encendió la radio comenzó a sonar a la distancia un sonido conocido por ambos—¿Enserio? ¿Ni cinco minutos y ya hay un peligro?—dijo Peter fastidiado.

—Oh genial, esto es un trabajo para el espectacular SpiderKid.—dijo en pose heroica, intentando determinar de donde había venido la explosión—Mi sentido arácnido me falla, Peter, la radio.

—Ahí voy, ahí voy, no encuentro la frecuencia del… Esta debe ser.—dijo moviendo una perilla de la vieja radio, la cual finalmente transmitió.

"… lo más pronto posible.—terminó la frase una voz relativamente conocida para ambos—Repito, aquí el capitán Stacy, aquí el general Stacy, el duende verde sobrevuela la avenida Jackie Robinson, con esquina en la ochenta y uno, persiguiendo una camioneta negra, necesitamos refuerzos lo más pronto posible…

No necesitaba más.

—Música de atraco.—dijo Lincoln emocionado haciendo una pose de triunfo y luego saltando desde el edificio en caída libre.

Justamente en la esquina de la 81, se encontraba una patrulla yendo a toda marcha, conducida por un robusto afroamericano, y su superior un policía rubio. Perseguían la figura de un criminal altamente conocido, el maldito duende verde, que de nuevo ocasionaba estragos, intentando explotar una camioneta negra que iba incluso más rápido que una tabla flotante.

—¡Con cuidado Harold!—gritó el oficial Stacy cuando tuvieron que esquivar un coche en dirección contraria que derrapaba debido al miedo seguro del conductor por tal escena.

—¡Ya lo sé George!—gritó Harold girando el volante varias veces, metiendo el cambio de marcha y logrando así acelerar por pocos segundos antes del inminente choque—Hoy no, tengo una deliciosa cena, con mi hermoso esposo, NADA puede arruinármelo.—gritó en euforia por el esquive que logró, cambiando de nuevo la marcha para continuar la persecución.

Ambos apenas se dieron cuenta mientras avanzaban detrás del duende, podían a esa distancia escuchar su estridente risa, incluso por encima de la deslizadora que rompía el aire. Las calabazas explosivas iban de uno a otro lado del camino, intentando seguir la complicada danza que la camioneta hacía, zigzagueando para evitar que le dieran en el blanco. Sin darse cuenta estaba cruzando una calle donde por un lado estaba la zona residencial, y del otro una pequeña zona arboleada, preludio al bosque que tenían enfrente de ellos.

Cruzaron un puente encima de la avenida Woodhaven cuando repentinamente, yendo por casas de dos pisos construidas entre madera y ladrillos, terminando en un pequeño edificio departamental, el increíble SpiderKid saltó a la acción, llegando a la esquina de la avenida Woodhaven, antes del puente, lanzando una telaraña a una farola y acercándose con fuerza a esta para usarla de impulso y aterrizar justo encima del auto de los policías.

—¿Otra vez el mocoso?—dijo George molesto.

—Francamente, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible George.—le recordó Harold terminando de cruzar el puente y viendo el bosque que les esperaba de frente.

—Hola oficial.—saludó desde la parte de fuera SpiderKid, con su cabeza volteada—Digo, oficiales… Siempre ustedes dos, ¿Acaso no hay otros para el cargo?

El oficial Stacy bajo la ventanilla, mientras Harold McBride hacía un movimiento milagroso para evitar otro vehículo que salió disparado de lado.

—Mocoso.—le dijo el Stacy de manera de saludo—¿Vienes a molestar a los mayores?

—Por supollo.—dijo SpiderKid entusiasmado—Aunque eso solo es un extra, mi principal vocación ya sabe que es acabar con los malhechores.

—¡Pues entonces hazlo!—le gritó Stacy tajante—Y ten cuidado, no sabemos quienes conducen la camioneta.

—Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá…

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a sonar balas provenientes de la camioneta y que impactaron el aire, una ráfaga entera dedicada al duende verde, errada y provocando ningún rasguño en el objetivo.

—Mal.—terminaron la frase tanto el policía como el niño.

Si el caos era increíble antes, ahora era dueño de cada lugar en la carretera, desencadenando montones de llantas intentando virar para salir del camino fatal que estaban dejando las balas, siendo los únicos tan locos como para seguir el sendero, los tres en el coche de policía.

—Bien, aquí vamos, por cieeeerto, debemos juntarnos más seguido, nuestras conversaciones son muy amenas.—dijo guiñando un ojo por debajo de la máscara y con una telaraña impulsándose en un árbol.

—My friend's got a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch…—cantó al son de la canción en su auricular—He tells me every day.

Continuó el canto a la vez que llegaba a la copa de un árbol, y desde ahí apuntaba su telaraña a la tabla del duende verde, intentando calcular los cambios de velocidades, fallando por milésimas, y al notar el fallo, cortó la red y volvió a colgarse de la rama de un árbol. Las balas rozaban el aire, provocando que no pudiera escalar a la cima, desde la camioneta negra le estaban disparando también, lo cual llamó la atención del duende.

—¡La araña!—dijo lanzando una risotada y esquivando una telaraña por parte de Lincoln—Que maravilloso que te nos unas, aunque no estés en tu zona de confort, ¿No es así?—dijo mostrando que los árboles eran cada vez más distanciados unos de otros.

De nuevo, un par de ráfagas de balas intentaron darles a ambos, esquivadas en solo momento, la acción trepidante continuaba por incansables minutos por los cuatro bandos, nada podía superar la…

—¡TE TENGO!—gritó el joven Parker desde la terraza del edificio al capturar un ave voladora—Y con eso, Parker, eres el rey de la colina.—dijo celebrándose y notando que la batería de su celular estaba baja—Oh oh, no, no, no, no, no, tengo que tener algo por…Aquí.—dijo Peter sacando de un huevo debajo de la mesa un pequeño puerto de carga portátil con una nota—Querido Peter, utilice esto una noche que me faltaba batería, acepta mis arácnidas disculpas… ¡Lincoln!—gritó Peter Parker molesto.

El chico se desató sin problemas de la telaraña, teniendo ya preparada un químico especial que podía corroerla de inmediato, cosa que probablemente le daría mucho dinero si la vendiera a los tipos malos… Pero Peter jamás haría eso, él apreciaba a Lincoln, y aun no estaba tan desesperado por dinero, después de todo, su tía May le había exigido que no se preocupara.

Una vez desatado, guardó la mesita en el lugar donde la había encontrado, y con radio en mano, abrió la puerta que le daba acceso al edificio, mostrando una oscura y pequeña habitación abandonada, casi nunca pasaba nadie por estos lares del lugar.

—¿Ratas? ¿En el daily buggle?—dijo ironizando al ver una de estas en su camino a la escalera para incendios—Cuando hay en un periódico es lo normal, pero en un restaurante, eso sí sería noticia, ¿Verdad pequeñita?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, desesperado para que la batería de su celular no muriera, mientras tarareaba "She sits in her ass, he work his hands to bone, to give her money every day", era una canción que incitaba mover la cabeza al ritmo, pero cuando lo hizo su audífono cayo de su oreja escalera abajo.

—No…—se cubrió la boca para que un grito apenas audible saliera de la comisura.

El pequeño audífono recorrió su camino, hasta llegar al piso bajo, rápidamente Peter lo tomó y suspiro aliviado al ver que seguía funcionando, aunque ese pequeño momento de silencio fue lo que le permitió escuchar los gritos de un hombre al otro lado del rellano.

—¡¿Cómo de que no te es posible llegar a la escena?!—gritaba el hombre—¡Te estoy pagando más de quinientos dólares al mes por las mejores fotografías y no me traes ni siquiera una de la rata arácnida!—esos gritos enserio debían ser atroces para los trabajadores que estuvieran cerca—¡Nada de excusas con las leyes! ¡Te estoy pagando! ¡O CONSIGUES LA FOTO DEL NIÑO O TE DESPIDO EN EXACTAMENTE NUEVE PUNTO CINCUENTA Y SIETE SEGUNDOS!

Peter continuó escuchando, interesado ahora, pero parecía que el griterío había parado, hasta que:

—¡Señorita Valmer!—gritó de nuevo el hombre—Becky, ¡Becky!—gritó el hombre harto.

—Lo siento señor Jameson, aquí tiene su café.—logró escuchar la voz de una joven asustada.

—Gracias, aunque punto veintiséis segundos tarde, y dos grados por encima de lo que pedí.—dijo el hombre mientras parecía abrir una puerta, o eso podía escuchar Peter—Vay preparando una campaña para contratar a un nuevo fotógrafo.

—Pero el señor Brock ha entregado fotos maravillo…—intentó persuadirlo la susodicha Becky, pero fue interrumpida.

—Despedido, no es capaz de tomar una simple foto de la amenaza arácnida.—dijo el tal Jameson enojado y sin piedad—Oferta unos mil dólares al primer cabeza de chorlito que me obtenga una foto del insecto, no podemos seguir así…

—De acuerdo señor.

Peter no necesitaba escuchar más, rápidamente pausó la canción y marcó a Lincoln mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Las balas no eran un problema, pero correr entre árboles era inexplicablemente más complicado a medida que el camino avanzaba, al grado que recorrieron casi medio kilómetro en la misma situación, lo único bueno era que los automóviles parecían ya no estar en el camino del loco de los disparos en la camioneta. Cuando repentinamente escuchó el llamado del teléfono desde su oreja, no era el mejor momento, puesto que estaba colgando de una rama, así que trepó y contestó sin mayor demora, debía ser importante.

—¡Lincoln grandes noticias! ¿Dónde estás?—escuchó a Peter desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No es el mejor momento Peter, ¿Qué es tan importante?—gritó Lincoln.

—¡Necesito saber dónde estás!—gritó Peter mientras forcejeaba para respirar—Es urgente Lincoln.

—¿En Jackie Robinson, creo que cerca del lago Willow?—dijo confundido.

—¡Oh genial justo voy en el subterráneo! ¡Intenta detener al duende cuando llegues a la estación!

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Lincoln sin entender del todo lo que pasaba—¡No lo entiendes es muy…!—pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto cobrará sentido luego!—dicho esto colgó la llamada.

—¡¿Peter?! ¡¿PETER?!—gritó Lincoln desesperado, pero sabiendo que no iba a poder marcarle de regreso para explicarle que había una maldita camioneta disparando al aire todas sus municiones—Tú puedes hacerlo Lincoln, detener al duende, parar esa tonta camioneta…

Un puente de repente bloqueó a la camioneta, y tanto el duende como la araña siguieron su camino por encima de este, provocando que varios automóviles derraparan por la peculiar escena, y a su vez el duende le lanzara una bomba calabaza a Lincoln, bomba que fue regresada casi con desdén de vuelta, claro que explotó en el aire.

—Well my friendo, you gotta say…—canturreaba Parker con los ojos cerrados mientras se iba acercando por el lleno subterráneo, estaba en la estación de la avenida 75, de pie, debía simplemente bajarse en la…

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Gwen?—dijo el sorprendido Parker mientras quitaba sus audífonos—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Qué no te enseñaron en tu casa que responder una pregunta con otra es maleducado?—dijo ella tajante y con los brazos cruzados, subiendo un poco más su mochila cargada—Fui con Liz…—dijo finalmente indignada y volteando a otro lado.

"I guess all his money, well it isn't enough, to keep her bill collectors at bay"

—¿Liz? ¿La novia del tonto Chandler? ¿Cómo por qué o…?—intentó entender Peter bastante molesto—Es una bravucona, enemiga por naturaleza de los de nuestra cla…

—Completa esa oración si no quieres salir de este tren con un chichón en la frente.—le advirtió Gwen cruzándose de brazos, justo en mal momento porque el vagón hizo un movimiento brusco y casi se da de bruces en el suelo, de no ser porque se sujeto de la sudadera de Peter.

—Con cuidado, solo tengo otras dos como esta.—dijo Peter checando que su sudadera no estuviera rota.

—¿Eh? Lo siento, lo siento…—dijo Gwen rápidamente volviendo su compostura, solo para mirar las mangas de Peter—¿Qué traes ahí?

—Nada.—dijo el joven escondiendo sus manos a su espalda de una manera demasiado sospechosa como para hasta llamar la atención de algunos pasajeros que iban a su lado—Entonces, Liz… Todo un caso, ¿No?

—¡Ni que me hagas mencionarlo! Ella…—comenzó a quejarse Gwen mientras el vagón avanzaba y prometía estar a punto de detenerse.  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough, 'Cause that girl's got expensive taste

Después de haber pasado por el puente, la carretera continuó en el carril de abajo y tanto duende como araña siguieron por su camino letal. La camioneta de los policías ya no parecía conducida por un humano, el señor Harold McBride daba giros bruscos constantes para esquivar diversos autos, pero aun así iban perdiendo camino.

—¡Debes acelerar esto!—le gritó el capitán Stacy sujetándose con ambas manos desde la superficie que le fuera disponible, porque era francamente complicado mantener su cuerpo quieto.

—¡A la próxima tú conducirás detrás del lunático que tira bombas y la camioneta que dispara!—le gritó ya molesto el señor McBride, causando que se distrajera un segundo, pero eso fue todo lo que importó para que un auto lleno de agujeros de bala les bloqueara el camino justo cuando estaban a punto de salir del bosque—¡Demonios!—dio un golpe a la bocina, lanzando un pitido estremecedor.

—Oficial caído, jajajaja, repito, oficial caído.—dijo el duende verde sonriente al ver que la patrulla encubierta dejaba de perseguirlo—Ahora solo me queda deshacerme de la…

Demasiado tarde, una telaraña cubrió su boca, provocando que este apenas pudiera dar una vuelta en el aire para evitar la ráfaga de telarañas desde el lateral frondoso y las balas del camino en frente. Finalmente, cuando salieron de la zona boscosa fue cuando SpiderKid aprovechó su distracción para impulsarse y estar frente a frente con su mayor enemigo. Ahora ambos estaban en la tabla.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me gustaron tus chistes.—dijo SpiderKid mientras el duende intentaba ir en zigzag para ver si se quitaba a la lacra, consiguiendo solo que SpiderKid le pudiera dar un puñetazo certero en el estomago, obligándolo a arrodillarse—No sabes lo satisfactorio que se sintió eso.

Finalmente, lo había vencido, él había logrado… ¡Sentido arácnido! Lincoln casi por instinto formó dos telarañas y las puso en los extremos delanteros de la tabla, usándolos como riendas para que esta se alejara del camino de balas aun proveniente de la camioneta negra.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedo ni disfrutar este momen…?—pero de nuevo su distracción le causo que el duende verde lo tomara de uno de sus talones y sacara un cuchillo desde debajo de su traje morado—¡Eso no es justo!

Sin darse cuenta, habían vuelto a llegar a una zona llena de edificios donde SpiderKid aprovechó para lanzar una telaraña y provocar un efecto rebote cuando esta se tensó y la tabla intentó seguir adelante, provocando que el duende tirara la daga letal y solo le quedara morder la pierna del chico.

—¿Mordidas? ¡¿Enserio?!—dijo ya desesperado el joven Loud, porque verdaderamente le estaba doliendo—¡Te atrape! No tienes escapatoria!—dijo lanzando una ráfaga de telaraña de cabeza, debido a que las ráfagas de la camioneta no se detenían.

Ahora Lincoln oficialmente había enredado al Duende en sus propias jugarretas, y…

—Vaya, vaya, molesta araña, parece que de nuevo crees haber ganado.—dijo el duende totalmente atado en su tabla, incapaz de mover un musculo que no fueran los de su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué tanto interés en esos matones de pacotilla?—dijo entonces SpiderKid esquivando nuevamente las balas.

Estas impactaron en un señalamiento verde que indicaba la velocidad a la que debían ir los vehículos en esa zona, para aquel momento debían está doblando prácticamente esta velocidad. Y la calle se volvía cada vez más estrecha, más encerrada, provocando que los autos desenfrenados llenos de personas inocentes causaran más accidentes automovilísticos, que en su mayoría no podía detenerse a asegurar que todo estuviera bien.

—Una victoria, siempre conlleva una perdida niño.—le dijo el duende en tono de superioridad—¿Quieres detener a esos granujas? Por una vez estamos en el mismo bando, irónico, ¿No?

—Oh, sí claro, me vas a conmover con tu discurso encantador, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te postulas para la alcaldía?

—Es de hecho… ¡Una excelente idea!—dijo el duende siempre sonriendo mientras permanecía confiado aun atado y pareciendo disfrutar de lo lindo—Siempre te obligo a tomar una decisión, ¿No?

—¡¿Por qué los persigues?!

—No eres mí único archienemigo, niñato.—dijo el duende como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, provocando que SpiderKid lanzara un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Pensé que lo nuestro era especial.

Dicho esto volvieron a esquivar balas, parecían estarse acercando a una intersección de varios carriles, pasarían por debajo, justo cerca de la salida del subterranion Turnpike…¡El cual estaba en la misma ruta que Peter había tomado! Y las ráfagas de balas parecían no agotarse, a la vez que el niño controlaba la tabla flotante como si de una rienda se tratase, estaban a punto de entrar a la zona del subterráneo, mientras esquivaba las balas que ahora golpeaban la tabla y el duende sonreía plácidamente, siendo casi asesinado por una, no movía ni un musculo.

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way. Why don't you get a job?

Pudo escuchar en su oído a la vez que movía su cabeza al ritmo, dándose cuenta que al hacerlo la tabla se movía más rápidamente, dando esos cambios bruscos las balas no podrían golpearlo, Lincoln agradeció enterarse de eso cuando finalmente entró a un túnel que pasaba justo por debajo de una de las calles principales.  
Say no way, say no way, no way. Why don't you get a job?

Volvió a esquivar las balas con mucho esfuerzo, provocando ahora que el concreto de la parte superior comenzara a caerle en la frente debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Un vagón del subterráneo se pudo escuchar desacelerando.

Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all. But hey man free rides just don't come along. every day

—¡Ahhhhh!—gritaba la gente aterrada en el vagón con el freno de emergencia y los sonidos de balas resonando por todos lados.

—¡Sí!—gritó Peter ansioso mientras abría la cámara de su celular.

—¡PETER!—gritó Gwen empujándolo a la vez que el tren frenaba y ambos caían al suelo junto al resto de personas en el vagón, una ráfaga de balas partió las ventanas donde Peter se hubiera recargado para tomar las fotos.

Como la mayoría de los que estaban dentro del tren cayeron de golpe, las balas no tiñeron de rojo los vidrios, pero los heridos no faltaban, así como los gritos y llantos, sin embargo Peter Parker aun sujetaba su celular, si tan solo era capaz de levantarse…

—¡Quédate agachado!—le exigía una aterrada Gwen Stacy, sorprendida de la repentina bravura del chico—Te van a matar…

—Mil dólares…—se repitió a si mismo el joven tomando la cámara y viendo la escena prácticamente a cámara lenta.

Desde su posición se podía ver a Lincoln montando en la tabla del duende verde, así como una camioneta negra dando una vuelta en el aire mientras unas ráfagas de disparos corrían a todas direcciones, un duende verde atado con telarañas a la tabla lanzaba una risotada tan estridente que era capaz de capturar el sonido en una foto. El subterráneo estaba oscuro, la luz proveniente de las dos salidas solo le daba un tono incluso más oscuro, era perfecta. El flash de su celular hizo efecto y finalmente cubrió su cabeza antes de que las ráfagas volvieran a dirigirse en direcciones peligrosamente cercanas.

—¡¿Estas loco?!—le gritaba desde el suelo Gwen mientras revisaba que este no había recibido un disparo—¡AHHHH!—gritó cuando una parte de la ráfaga chocó contra el metal del subterráneo.

Pero aquello a Peter no le importaba, tenía la foto, y al verla en su pantalla, la visualizó, perfecta.

Al otro lado de ese mismo lugar, definitivamente Lincoln no esperaba, en absoluto, que la camioneta chocara contra un carro que iba sin escrúpulos directamente a detenerla. A pesar del horrible espectáculo de balas volando en todas direcciones que dio, todo había terminado, por una vez Lincoln había ganad…

—La batería del dispositivo esta baja, favor de recargar.—escuchó una voz a su oído

—¡Ahora no es el momento! Necesito una música de victoria o…—comenzó a celebrar aliviado cuando repentinamente notó algo extraño, la sonrisa del duende se había vuelto más amplía.

—Ganaste, ¿No tienes suficiente con eso?—dijo el duende feliz—Ahora, permíteme arrebatarte esa sonrisa, será muy sencillo, ¡corte horizontal!

Justo al decir esas palabras la tabla voladora se abrió como si de una navaja se tratase, provocando que dos sierras salieran desde la mitad horizontal de la tabla, cortando al instante las cuerdas del arácnido. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar el duende liberó uno de sus brazos, utilizándolo para darle a Lincoln un golpe en la rodilla.

SpiderKid, sin embargo, no se iba a dejar derrotar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que intentó golpear al duende con su puño en la parte trasera del susodicho, causando que el duende lo esquivara y con su cuello apretara para con su cabeza atorar su puño.

—¡Suéltame!—gritó Lincoln haciendo fuerza, pero el duende hizo más, y su cuerpo fue liberado de las telarañas cuando Lincoln intentó liberar su puño empujando su cabeza—No eres humano…—dijo atemorizado de ver que aunque prácticamente le había roto el cuello, el duende seguía vivito y coleando.

—Ahhh, solo me desnucaste, nada que…—dijo tomándose de la parte posterior de la nuca y del mentón para acomodar su cabeza—Un quiropráctico no pueda solucionar, a diferencia de lo que te voy a hacer…

Dijo ya sin la necesidad de esquivar una patada que le lanzó SpiderKid, el duende tomó su pie , se movió de un salto con su codo preparado y de un solo movimiento intentó que el hueso de la pierna de Lincoln se rompiera, fallando solo por la dureza de los mismos huesos mutados.

—Un rival duro, sin duda.—dijo el duende sonriente para entonces empujar al niño de manera violenta hacia la camioneta, quedando solo él como dueño de la tabla voladora—Pero no astuto, un zorro viejo habría visto eso venir.

Le recriminó el duende tomando una bomba y haciéndola explotar contra el techo, destrozando la parte superior. Como arriba era una avenida, varios carros frenaron al momento, y otros les tomó más tiempo, escuchándose varios accidentes automovilísticos simultáneos, solo porque el duende había roto el piso de una de las avenidas principales de Nueva York.

Claramente aquella acción no podía quedar impune, así que aunque el duende se elevó una telaraña… Fue cortada en el aire por la tabla del risueño duende.

—Si yo fuera tú, iría por los de la camioneta negra, y ayudaría a los heridos de bala.—dijo mirando hacia abajo con desprecio—Felicidades por la victoria de pacotilla, héroe.—y se fue entre risas dejando detrás suya una estela de humo.

Sabiendo que no había punto en seguir al duende, no cuando había tanta gente que ayudar, Lincoln cerró los puños y corrió en dirección a la camioneta negra, la cual estaba volcada, con algunos de sus vidrios polarizados rotos y con cartuchos vacíos rodeando la zona donde había aterrizado. Al acercarse a la parte delantera notó el cuerpo del conductor, sangraba de su cabeza y al palpar su cuello no sintió ningún latido. A su lado, se encontraba otro de los persecutores, aunque este su cabeza había atravesado medio cristal.

El joven Lincoln volteó a otro lado, impidiéndose a sí mismo vomitar, aunque tuvo que ponerse de rodillas por la escena que acababa de ver, ya no tendría ahora respuestas, y había fallado en proteger a civiles y la vida de estos criminales.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó un gimoteo desde los asientos traseros, ahí solo se encontraba un sujeto, que cargaba una metralleta en cada mano, aunque estaba medio consiente, parecía menos dañado que sus otros dos compañeros, por lo que al menos la araña iba a obtener respuestas a lo que quería.

—¿Por qué el duende los quería muertos a ustedes?—se acercó tomándolo de la nuca y viendo que el cinturón lo apretaba de manera excesiva al sujeto.

—Larga vida al rey…—fue lo único capaz de decir aquel ladronzuelo—Larga vida… Al rey…

—¿Cuál rey? ¿De qué hablas?—intentó persuadirlo Lincoln de seguir, pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre se desmayó—Demonios…

Sin perder el tiempo, Lincoln lo desató, y ató con sus telarañas, dejando a los otros en sus posiciones para que los forenses hicieran mejor trabajo que él . Ahora solo quedaba revisar que nadie hubiera salido disparado por el descontrol de balas que ocurrió al final de la persecución. Para su fortuna, o desfortunio, todos los que habían recibido heridas de bala, habían sido superficiales, hasta donde pudo notar. Aunque los gritos venían en todas direcciones, de familias que solo buscaban salir a tener una cena familiar, y terminaban chocando contra una pared para evitar que un maniático les disparara sin ninguna consideración, o les hiciera estallar en mil pedazos. Y Lincoln no pudo ser más cuidadoso, pensó solo en su seguridad de las balas antes de la gente que juró proteger. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago mientras iba de carro en carro, buscando heridos y ver en qué podía ayudar, al menos hasta que la policía llegó.

—¡Oficial Stacy cuanto me alegro! Tenemos unas cuantas personas que recibieron tiros y necesitan una ambulancia urgentemente…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando el capitán de policía bajo del vehículo y le apuntó con una pistola.

—¡Alto ahí o disparo!

—Oh vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto.—dijo Lincoln levantando las manos artado—Oficial McBride, usted llame a las ambulancias, cuanto antes…

—¡Manos donde las pueda ver!—le ordenó Stacy al ver que SpiderKid intentaba explicarse—¿Dónde está el duende?—le exigió conocer el capitán.

—Se…. Escapó…—dijo SpiderKid con pésame.

—Que coincidencia, siempre que estas cerca, un sujeto común y corriente eres capaz de abatirlo sin problemas, pero este maniático tiene una tabla y resulta ser invencible, vaya encantadora coincidencia, permíteme no creerla.—dijo quitando el seguro del arma.

—¿Estás diciendo que trabajo para el duende?—dijo indignado el niño.

—Estoy diciendo que llegaste a encontrarnos de una manera demasiado conveniente, justo cuando detectamos al duende, y que este casi no lanzó obstáculos en tu camino, oh claro, y que sus enemigos fueron atrapados por ti, viendo las telarañas dentro del vehículo a la vez que el duende no está y hay un hoyo en el techo, da mucho qué pensar, ¿No?—dijo el capitán sonriendo finalmente—No tienes escapatoria niño.

—Interesante, ¿Pero no ha considerado sobre las variables de bananas?—dijo SpiderKid a la defensiva.

—¿Bananas?—se extrañó el oficial Stacy levantando la ceja y negando con la cabeza, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el niño había desaparecido—¡¿Qué?!

Sin mayor preámbulo, apuntó al techo, moviendo su linterna entre las columnas y llamando en armas a su compañero McBride, el cual estaba más ocupado en intentar ayudar a unos pasajeros de un automóvil chocado a mitad del túnel. Mientras él terminaba de sacar de aquella unidad a una mujer joven, las sirenas de policía finalmente comenzaron a sonar.

—Siempre a tiempo la policía…—se dijo para su interior—Bueno, al menos podré disfrutar la cena de Howard.

A sabiendas que el oficial Stacy lo iba a buscar en el techo, SpiderKid saltó hacia una de las columnas, y de esa a otra, usando su rapidez, en un momento llegó hasta el vagón central del metro, a sabiendas que a los policías les iba a costar trabajo encontrarlo, se dio la tarea de ayudar a los pasajeros abriendo las puertas.

No se paró a pensar que, a pesar de que había muchas almas agradecidas, la mayoría comenzó a empujarse, y empujarlo a él, apenas hizo el esfuerzo necesario para abrirlas, provocando un efecto estampida. Cuando los empujones pararon pudo apreciar que en el vagón quedaban solo pocas personas, admiradas de poder verlo. Había dos personas que le importaban de especial manera.

—Mamí…—señaló un niño tímidamente escondiéndose detrás de su mamá.

—La policía está afuera.—dijo escuchando las sirenas—Me alegra ver que todos estén bien, pero debo retirarme.—dijo para luego sentir la luz de un flash en su rostro—¿Eh?

—¡Sonríe para la cámara!—le dijo Peter Parker agachándose para tomársela en distintos ángulos, su amiga Gwen intentaba detenerlo mientras estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—¿No daría lo mismo por la mascara?—preguntó Lincoln jugueteando, las pisadas de los policías se escuchaban más cercanas—Hagan su tarea chicos, y señor, ¿Camiseta de rayas con short?

—No dejaré que un niño me diga cómo vestir.

—Coincido, ni siquiera un niño haría eso.—dijo claramente intentando sonar bufón, fracasando miserablemente porque solo causó gritos a contrarespuesta—¡Esa es mi llamada para irme!

Y con una telaraña colgada en el techo se impulsó para comenzar a correr por los túneles del subterráneo. Los pasajeros del tren fueron rescatados por los policías, aunque no sin antes pasar por algunas revisiones médicas, en las cuales ni Gwen, ni Peter resultaron heridos.

—Parece que nos salvamos…—dijo Peter contento de estar con ella, pero el capitán Stacy se acercaba con paso firme hacia ambos—Bueno, solo de las balas…

A pesar de lo duro de la batalla, Lincoln volvió hasta el rascacielos, sintiendo impotencia de que Peter no estuviera ahí para darle notificación. Lincoln no entendía del todo la radio, podía sintonizarla, pero a duras penas, casi siempre su señal era cortada por el filtro de los policías.

—Vamos cacharro, aun me queda…—dijo molesto mientras le daba un par de palmadas de molestia, lo que se traducía en un golpe fuerte al aparato—Tal vez podría regresar a casa…—comenzó a pensar después de estar casi diez minutos incapaz de mover el aparato.

Miró hacia el horizonte, pensando en sus hermanas, mientras inútilmente seguía intentando sintonizar la radio, moviendo la perilla de izquierda a derecha, logrando un ritmo parecido a la canción que había escuchado.

—I won't pay, I won't pay ya, nooo waaay…—tarareaba mientras pensaba en sus tareas—Maldito seas Peter…—susurró para sí mismo, volteando a un lado por miedo a lo que dijo—Oh sí, estoy solo… Y tal vez sería bueno hacer la tarea de…

—Refuerzos entre las…—lo interrumpió sus pensamientos la radio.

—¡Música para mis oídos!

Volvió a pensar en la alternativa, estar frente a una estúpida libreta, esperando que de alguna manera resolviera un complejo problema de ciencias avanzadas, donde tendría que estar consultando constantemente a internet… O patear el trasero de unos idiotas que se lo merecían.

…

La decisión estaba clara, Lincoln saltó en picada nuevamente, sintiendo el aire por debajo de la mascara recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había aun mucho trabajo que hacer, era una ciudad muy grande y él, era solo un niño.

Pero Lincoln no estaba sorprendido, así eran los domingos para él, mientras los demás ciudadanos vivían plácidamente, esperando que el preciado domingo no parase, siendo un descanso, él tenía que poner su vida al borde del asiento, con gusto, para proteger al débil, al inocente y detener a los esperpentos. Él era el espectacular Lincoln Loud, o incluso más, el Espectacular SpiderKid.

La tarea podía ser hecha por alguien más, lanzó una telaraña a un edificio cercano, aquel no era su futuro, y si Peter quería aumentarle el precio:

—Honey, why don't you get a job?

Sin saber que sus acciones habían afectado el destino de alguien muy cercano a él, siguió trabajando, mientras la pequeña Lisa Loud arreglaba su cabello y jugueteaba con sus piernas en una silla de espera demasiado alta para una niña de cinco años. Estaba claro que no se sentía nerviosa, tarareaba una alegre canción al son de la música de espera mientras repasaba las preguntas en su cabeza.

"Su mayor debilidad era que no soportaba ver errores cometidos, y tenía un desorden compulsivo por repararlos", "contratada" decía en su cabeza el hombre de negocios que su cabeza imaginaba la entrevistaría.

—Nah, muy común, debo buscar algo más…—dijo sin quererlo en voz alta meditando.

—Lisa Loud.—pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, fue llamada dentro de la oficina.

Así que Lisa dio un salto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar con sus pequeños pies a través de las oficinas, estas eran de un color blanquecino y estaban llenas de bustos y mascaras diversas, ahí en la esquina una que parecía una alegoría a los nativos africanos hecha de madera y con grandes plumas en la cabeza. Además, a su lado una de apariencia japonesa, probablemente china, la cual tenía un aspecto de un dragón blanco con negro y dientes puntiagudos grandes y unos ojos blancos astrales, así como una barba puntiaguda.

—El señor Norman fue bueno por teléfono Lisa, tú puedes hacer esto, muestras los brazos robóticos, hablar del futuro, ser contratada y estarás bien.—se dijo a sí misma mientras su corazón aceleraba con pasos cercanos a la puerta que le habían asignado—Norman Osborn ahí te voy…—suspiró y dio pasos firmes.

La puerta fue cerrada, sin saber que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.—Lamento el retraso, pero es que estuve en exámenes y proyectos finales, no es una excusa, pero hey, ya estoy terminando la carrera universitaria y aparte trabajo, algo de piedad tengan jaja, igual les entrego algo más largo que los anteriores capítulos para que disfruten, ¿Cómo de que esto no está avanzando? Esperen el siguiente capítulo, Secrets, creo que encontraran que esto apenas acaba de iniciar y que todo lo mostrado apenas es la punta del iceberg.**

 **Por cierto muchas gracias Nomidor y Nidol por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlos, y un abrazo a mi gran amigo Arokham (que prometio hacer una portada mejor que la actual, y no lo dudo un segundo) y Manu JM (Que sigue leyendo cada que le mando mensaje para cuestionar si lo que hago esta bien). Ah y a Jvarrow, parece que es timido, sin nada más por el momento, chao… Oh espera, aun tengo algo más.**

 **Epílogo**

Alguien iba corriendo por las callejuelas de Queens con más alegría de la que normalmente solía resplandecer en ese barrio de mala muerte. Un pequeño niño afroamericano llevaba en su mano un paquete cuadricular ligero mientras saltaba con inquietud en lo que la puerta de la planta baja era abierta.

Finalmente, fue Lola Loud la que se dignó a atender el llamado, al estar ella viendo un programa de princesitas en la televisora, intentó continuar viendo mientras caminaba, al final abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa

—¿Esta Lincoln en casa?—preguntó Clyde emocionado con su videojuego nuevo.

—¿No estaba contigo y Peter?—dijo muy extrañada Lola mientras su corazón latía con fuerza y parecía estar a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¿Peter? ¿De qué hablas Lola?—dijo tampoco entendiéndolo—¿No está Lincoln en casa?—dijo Clyde un poco molesto.

Sin más, Lola cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba entre llantos silenciosos, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación siendo cerrada, su padre, el señor Loud, escuchó aquel alboroto mientras cocinaba la cena, dejo su mandil de "padre #1" al lado y fue corriendo a la puerta de entrada donde se encontró a un confundido Clyde.

—Lincoln no está, lo siento…—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con delicadeza.

El señor Loud miró por la ventana el rastro de un cabizbajo Clyde que regresaba a su casa, la noche estaba a punto de caer, y ni un rastro de Lincoln, así que fue escaleras arriba, sin importarle que la cena estaba comenzando a quemarse, pero ninguna cena valía más que los sentimientos de su hija.


	4. Secrets

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud**_

 **Capítulo 4 Secrets**

El usual ruido de los teléfonos y murmullos en la estación de policía estaba siendo opacado por el grito dentro de una de sus oficinas, en la cual un hombre mayor retenía a dos jóvenes los cuales estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¡¿Cómo pensaron que era una buena idea?!

—Pero papá, no sabíamos que…—intentó hablar la chica con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Nada!—dijo el capitán Stacy a la vez que llevaba una mano a su cabello—Gwen, si trabajo como policía es para saber que tú estás segura en casa, ¡No en medio de un tiroteo!

Peter solo miraba al piso mientras respiraba con dificultad, sabía que si le registraban su mochila le iban a confiscar las fotos de SpiderKid, por lo que, hasta que tuviera el dinero del clarín, no debía hacer nada que pudiese ponerlo como sospechoso, cosa que funcionaría si no es que estuviera sudando por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Estaba haciendo una tarea!—alzó Gwen la voz a la vez que se levantaba y Peter abrazaba su mochila—¿Cómo quería que supiera que había un tiroteo que se dirigía justo al subterráneo?

—¡No me contestes de esa manera jovencita!

El oficial dejo caer su mano sobre el escritorio, derramando café en el piso, cosa que hizo que tanto Peter como Gwen lo vieran asustados. El capitán Stacy se dio cuenta y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente a la vez que hacía el ademán de limpiar con una servilleta.

—Lo lamento niños, solo es que me preocupa su seguridad, sobre todo la tuya Gwen.—admitió el oficial mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos—No espero que lo entiendan, pero hoy en día desde que ese niño araña va por ahí todo está peor…

Se detuvo un segundo a mirar por la ventana de su oficina, la luz de una de las farolas era lo único que iluminaba la calle, debido a que la mayoría de estas habían sido rotas por orden directa de El Rey… Solo pensar que un hombre así estaba libre, hacía temblar a su corazón, y más aún por la furia de este desde la aparición de SpiderKid.

—Es cierto lo que dices hija, ustedes no tenían manera de saber lo que estaba pasando.—admitió él cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños—Y me alegra que ambos estén bien, no me malinterpreten, pero es que, fue un día muy complicado y ver que estabas ahí en medio de todo, me puso nervioso cariñito, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara…

Gwen miro hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y Peter miraba de uno a otro lado esperando que las campanas lo salvaran. Para su suerte por la puerta entró rápidamente el padre de Clyde, un hombre afroamericano bastante amable que por algún motivo siempre pensaba en comida, aunque fuese de broma. Cosa que solía compensar con su paciencia.

—Lamento interrumpir la escena Stacy.—dijo Harold McBride con una sonrisa de medio lado—Pero llegaron los resultados de tu muestra de sangre.—dijo sin dar rodeos, sabía que el capitán apreciaba más ser directos.

—Al fin, ¿Cuántos heridos en el incidente de hoy?—dijo el capitán Stacy intentando relajarse y depositando la servilleta humedecida en café dentro de un cesto de basura.

—No mucho, algunos accidentes automovilísticos menores, un herido de bala, nada grave, aunque las aseguradoras van a pasar un mal rato…—se detuvo un segundo para lanzar una mirada a los niños, cosa que rápidamente el capitán Stacy se dio cuenta.

—Niños, yo los llevaré a casa, solo salgan mientras los grandes hablamos.—pidió el capitán Stacy, y tanto Peter como Gwen salieron sin rechistar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Harold pudo continuar, aunque en un tono más discreto, casi desganado.

—Seis bajas, dos de los conductores de la camioneta.—dijo McBride leyendo los reportes—Y el resto fueron alcanzados por balas, excepto uno, que parece que al intentar evadir con su coche la camioneta chocó contra un árbol.

Desde la parte de afuera Peter se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar, cosa que Gwen intentó detenerlo, pero al ver que Parker no le hizo caso, se cruzó de brazos y siguió andando hasta sentarse en una silla de madera.

—Esto va a requerir muchos reportes…—dijo rápidamente el capitán—No, Harold está bien, ni se te ocurra quedarte horas extras, ya hiciste demasiado por hoy.

—Tú también George.—le dijo Harold tomándolo del hombro—Tu hija está afuera hombre, el reporte puede esperar para la mañana.

—Tu sabes que no funciona así.—dijo rápidamente el capitán quitando la mano de su hombro—Y no, no quiero que te quedes, tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no llevas a Peter a su casa y ehm…—se detuvo un segundo, mientras acomodaba su corbata y su rostro se ponía rojo—te podría pedir que cuides a Gwen una noche? Hoy no creo que vaya a volver a casa.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió Harold por tal propuesta—Digo sí, no hay problema.

—Gracias viejo amigo, pasaré por ella antes de la escuela.

Se escuchó como ambos estrechaban las manos, así que Peter rápidamente se apartó de la puerta y fingió estar junto a Gwen, mirando hacia el pasillo con intriga.

—Niños, cambio de planes, el señor McBride los llevará, a tu casa Peter, y Gwen…

El capitán Stacy le explicó a Gwen sobre que se iba a quedar esa noche en la residencia McBride, cosa que hizo que Gwen se pusiera algo triste, pero le dio un abrazo a su padre y sin rechistar obedeció la orden. Los dos chicos y el señor McBride se dirigieron hacia el carro del hombre en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón de Queens, una joven araña terminaba su rutina de patear traseros diaria, así que se acercó al callejón en el cuál dejaba escondido su disfraz. Lo dejó en el lugar de siempre, una tubería rota que se supone debía llevar ser el remplazo de una de las tuberías que llevaban agua caliente al departamento de abajo, pero desde siempre supo que pocas personas se dignaban a resolver sus problemas, o pagar a alguien para que se los resolviera.

Vigilando que no hubiera nadie, en ambas direcciones, volvió a ponerse su camiseta blanca y su chamarra naranja. Para encubrir el sudor tomó una toallita y la paso por todo su rostro y cabello, dejó la mochila con su traje oculta a la vista, aunque nadie tenía porqué verla, después de todo, a menos que el diablo de Hell´s Kitchen saliera de su zona, toda debía estar bien para su identidad secreta.

—Vaya que día más productivo.—dijo tomando sus audífonos inalámbricos de su cajita y poniendo el reproductor musical en modo random.

Escuchó el sonido de unos violines mientras caminaba calle abajo, y llegaba a su residencia, a pesar de estar en un edificio departamental a él y sus hermanas les tocaba todo el primer piso del edificio donde vivían y parte del segundo para las menores y sus padres.

"I need another story"

Tarareaba el ritmo mientras abría la puerta con una de sus llaves, debían de ser casi las once de la noche, dos horas menos que el domingo pasado, enserio que el crimen debía aprender a descansar.

"Something to get off my chest."

Cerró la puerta de la calle principal y esquivó las escaleras para entrar a su casa notando que las luces del pasillo principal estaban apagadas y no había nadie en el departamento, cosa rara para la hora que era. Una vez en la sala de estar Lincoln comenzó a sentir que no estaba solo, así que corrió hacia el interruptor, chocando contra una mesa y haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

"My life get's kinda boring"

Ya en el suelo, pudo escuchar como la lampara de la mesita de noche en la sala de estar era encendida y en el sofá de una sola pieza se encontraba su padre, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Oh… Hola.—dijo Lincoln riendo ligeramente nervioso.

"Need something that I can confess"

Apagó la música presionando uno de sus audífonos y tratando de mantener la sonrisa frente a su padre, pero esa mirada de su padre no le ayudaba.

—Aproximadamente las once.—dijo Lincoln mirando a su celular—¿Algún problema?

—Once de la noche, Lincoln, de casualidad, ¿A esa hora es "antes del atardecer"?

Solo con esas palabras había logrado que Lincoln sintiera como si algo cayera dentro de él y su piel se erizara en sus extremidades.

—¡Lola y Lana!—gritó Lincoln dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Intentó levantarse para ir a disculparse, pero notó que su padre le lanzó una mirada seria para que se quedara quieto, luego le invitó a sentarse en el sofá para continuar con la reprimenda:

—Lincoln Philip Loud, creo que no tengo qué decir lo decepcionado que estoy contigo, lo decepcionada que está tu madre también.—dijo el señor Loud tomando una carta de la mesita de estar—Es de la escuela, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas terminado en detención más de veinte veces en lo que va del año si no ha pasado ni un mes desde que iniciaron las clases?

—No lo entiendes…—intentó explicarse Lincoln.

—Claramente no lo entiendo, porque tu maestra también nos reportó que no has cumplido con la mayoría de tus tareas, a menos que no tengan tu letra en ellas.

—Eso es fácil de explicar.—intentó continuar Lincoln, pero fue interrumpido.

—No hay nada que explicar.—le dijo su padre tajante—Ahórrate las palabras, y escucha, estas castigado, saldrás de esta casa solo a la escuela, y volverás directo de la escuela.—dijo su padre mirándolo a los ojos—Y si oigo que volviste a detención por llegar tarde, u otra de tus tareas no tiene tu letra, me veré forzado a pensar en una escuela militar.—dijo con una clara mueca en su rostro.

—No puedes hacerme eso…—intentó renegar Lincoln intentando respirar, pero tenía demasiados mocos obstruyendo su nariz—No sabes lo mucho que me he… Que me he esforzado.

—¿En qué?—le dijo su padre levantando mucho la ceja—Porque en la escuela no parece que vayan dirigidos tus esfuerzos.

Lincoln se quedó callado, mirando al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños y ocultaba sus mangas… Sería tan sencillo como mostrarle su lanza telarañas, trepar por las paredes o buscar su traje y hacer que se calle y lo apoye… Pero no, no podía hacerlo, nadie podía saber el secreto, ni siquiera su padre.

—Lo peor es que, hoy vino tu amigo Clyde a ver si podías ¿No qué estabas con él y con Peter?—le dijo para rematar—No me interesa saber dónde estabas, porque no se ve que estuvieras haciendo algo indebido, me interesa saber por qué mientes Lincoln.

Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso, no tenía nada que añadir, nada que contradecir, no sin al menos, exponer la verdad tal cuál era.

—¿Todos los días?—preguntó Lincoln intentando sonar calmado—Lo entiendo.—se limpió unas lágrimas que iban a chorrear—¿Y dónde están todas?

—Lincoln, salieron a cenar, Lisa obtuvo el puesto como investigadora junior en Osborn.—dijo su padre mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era claro que no iba dirigida a su persona—Podrías aprender de ella.

—Podría…—dijo Lincoln ya cansado—¿Puedo ir a dormir?

—Sí, mañana vas a estar todo el día en la escuela jovencito, espero que actúes como un hombre y aceptes tus responsabilidades.—le dijo su padre dejándose a caer en el sofá y llevándose su mano a la frente—Buenas noches hijo.

—Buenas.—dijo Lincoln levantándose de golpe y dando zancadas hasta su habitación.

Ahí hizo todo su esfuerzo para no derrumbar la puerta del enojo, cosa que casi logra al cerrarla y poner el seguro. Apretó los dientes y se sentó en medio de la reducida habitación, antes su aposento había sido un baño grande, pero desde que tenía ocho años lo habían remodelado para que fuera su habitación.

Lincoln respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba no exhalar rabia pura y quitaba sus ropas, guardaba el lanza telarañas en un escritorio pequeño y tomaba su celular para derrumbarse en su cama. Al recargar su rostro sobre su almohada logró sentir que aún tenía los audífonos, decidió que la mejor manera de dejar salirlo todo era simplemente esperar a que amaneciera.

"Till'all my sleeves are stained red. From all the truth that I've said"

Claro que ahora debía de quedarse acostado, había tenido un día agotador, después de la persecución del Duende Verde, tuvo que detener aproximadamente cinco robos, dos intentos de secuestro y un gatito en un árbol, cualquiera diría que los gatos serían lo suficientemente listos para no subir a las ramas altas, pero era bastante más común de lo que le gustaría admitir encontrarse con gatitos en esas condiciones…

Y ahora ya no estaba seguro si volvería a rescatar ningún gatito, no al menos en un tiempo, aunque trataba de distraer su mente, imaginando los rostros agradecidos del montón de personas que había salvado, tan solo hoy, no evitaba que todas esas sonrisas fueran opacadas por el rostro decepcionado de su padre.

"Come by it honestly, I swear"

Si tan solo pudiera decirle a su padre que él no estaba concentrado en la escuela, porque tenía un don, una habilidad que otros no iban a poder tener, y no podía desperdiciarla. Cierto que le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y amigos, pero si pasaba todas sus tardes deteniendo las amenazas cercanas, era para protegerlos.

"Tell me what you want to hear"

¿Esto era lo que se ganaba por dar lo mejor de sí? ¿Un montón de moretones y unos familiares que, en lugar de ser comprensivos, le criticaran por fallar en otros ámbitos? Claro, ellos no sabían que él era SpiderKid, pero Lincoln tampoco era el peor estudiante del curso, e incluso, a veces hacia sus tareas. Las cuales no eran gratis, tenía que darle de su mesada a Peter…

Definitivamente las palabras de su padre eran injustificadas, él no había querido fallarle a Lana y Lola, sino que tenía que evitar que una anciana fuera asaltada por un bribón que intentó atacarla con una navaja para quitarle todo. Si Lincoln no hubiera estado ahí, esa mujer ya no existiría, o todos los presos que dejó para que la policía los atrapara seguirían libres, listos para hacer más daño cuando les fuera posible.

"I'm sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

Podría ahorrarse todo esto si tan solo abriera la boca, se intentó imaginar las reacciones de su familia, a sus padres preocupados por todo lo que oyen en las noticias, a algunas de sus hermanas menores pidiéndole que no vuelva a salir, que es peligroso, a las mayores probablemente molestas porque no les contó nada. Particularmente podía ver el rostro de Lynn entre la marea de cabezas enojadas… Su hermana deportista abría los ojos asustada y se llevaba ambas manos a la boca para dar media vuelta y vomitar. Él tenía el traje puesto por algún motivo e intentaba quitarse la máscara para que su rostro pudiera ver bien a su familia, pero la máscara estaba pegada con alguna especie de pegamento resistente.

—¡¿Besaste a tu hermana?!—le gritaba su padre mientras no paraba de escupir palabrerías sin sentido—¡Monstruo! ¡Animal!

Quiso huir de espaldas, pero detrás de él una pared gigante e infranqueable no le permitía escapar de las miradas de enfado y tristeza de su familia. Su hermana Lily le gritaba "popo" mientras sentía cómo el suelo bajo él se convertía en fango, o eso le gustaba pensar que era. Intentó escapar, pero sintió que uno de sus pies era imposible moverlo, intentó usar sus lanza telarañas y de igual manera este no funcionaba.

—¡Peter!—gritó lleno de rabia a la vez que Peter se acercaba, sin ser hundido en el lodo—¡Ayúdame!

El joven Parker miró desde arriba a Lincoln, luego volteó a ver a la familia, extendió su brazo, rebuscando en la camiseta de Lincoln, y llevándose su dinero mientras contaba los dólares y le daba la espalda.

Finalmente Lincoln se terminó de hundir en la popo de Lily, descubriendo que debajo de esta había un abismo en el cual caía en picada hacia la nada. Podía, de todas maneras, ver las cabezas de sus hermanas reclamándole por no decirles la verdad, por engañarlas, por ser un pésimo hermano y demás cosas que no podía dejar de escuchar aunque intentara taparse los oídos.

—¡Spectacular, Spectacular!—escuchaba la voz de Luna distorsionada e incrementada de rango—¡Spectacular SpiderKid!

—No, Luna…—intentó pelear contra el canto de su hermana.

—Living on the Edge… fighting crime….

Lincoln abrió los ojos y de un movimiento quedó sentado en su cama, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó de uno a otro lado, descubrió que la voz de Luna solo era su alarma… Recordó cómo hace unos días le había pedido a su hermana una canción para SpiderKid, cosa que puso como su tono de alarma, pero que definitivamente aún lo confundía cada vez que se levantaba, sobre todo después de la noche que había tenido. Extendió su brazo para apagar el aparato y luego estiró ambos brazos.

—Espero que este día mejore pronto…

Durante toda la mañana estuvo evitando charlar con sus hermanas, ni siquiera intentó saludarlas, no quería estar en un lugar donde no fuera apreciado, y estaba rogando por cada segundo para largarse a clases.

—Hey Lincoln.—se acercó su hermana Lynn cuando este iba saliendo de la casa—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A la escuela.—respondió Lincoln volteando a otro lado, no estaba enojado con ella, pero aun así se sentía mal con tan solo verla.

—No tan rápido alguacil, tengo ordenes directas de papá para acompañarte y asegurarme que no vuelvas a llegar tarde.—dijo rápidamente ella con una sonrisa de medio lado—Oh vamos Linky no te pongas así.

Le dio un golpe en el hombro, aunque notó que el golpe terminó doliéndole más a ella que a él porque Lynn comenzó a sobarse el puño y darle un beso para calmar el dolor.

—¿Qué tienes en esos brazos niño?¿Alguna especie de barra metálica?—preguntó Lynn cerrando los ojos y apretando su mano—¿No te dolió?

—Ni lo sentí.—contestó a secas Lincoln volteando hacia el fondo de la calle—¿Nos vamos?

Sin más opción Lynn y Lincoln partieron por la avenida principal en total silencio, aunque no porque la deportista no lo intentará, sino porque Lincoln no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca. Este, de hecho, miraba hacia el techo del callejón donde normalmente se cambiaba para vestirse como SpiderKid.

—Es solo un techo.—le dijo Lynn volteando a ver en aquella dirección—¿Te encuentras bien?

La respuesta de Lincoln fue un bufido a la vez que aceleraba el paso, cosa que sorprendió a su hermana, la cual comenzó a notar que Lincoln la estaba dejando detrás constantemente, cosa que no debería pasar puesto que Lynn era claramente una deportista altamente entrenada, y su hermano un flacucho de primero de secundaria.

O eso creía ella…

—¡Buenos días jovencitos!—ingresó en la habitación de Clyde su otro padre, Howard McBride, un señor pelirrojo, delgaducho y bastante alto—¿No están listos para la escuela?

—¿La qué de qué?—se despertó Gwen, la cual aún conservaba sus lentes y dormía en unas sabanas extendidas junto a la cama de Clyde—¡La escuela!—dijo rápidamente la chica buscando sus gafas en las sabanas.

Gwen había pasado la noche jugando con Clyde el videojuego que él había comprado ayer, y que no pudo jugar en cooperativo porque su amigo Lincoln estaba con Peter, aunque Gwen le desmintió, y le contó que Peter estuvo toda la tarde con ella en la estación de policía.

—Las tienes puestas cariño.—lanzó una risotada el señor McBride a la vez que daba media vuelta—Les preparé un desayuno para el camino y Gwen tu papá va a llegar en treinta minutos, él se ofreció a llevarlos a ambos a la escuela, ¿No es magnifico?

Fue interrumpido porque en ese momento Clyde se despertó y lanzó un grito de sorpresa, el señor McBride dio media vuelta esperando que su hijo no hablara de…

—Papá, ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?—preguntó Clyde llevándose una mano al suyo propio.

… Y por supuesto Clyde habló de eso.

—Un incidente en el hospital cariño, nada grave.—intentó suavizar el hombre mientras acomodaba un collarín que llevaba puesto—Me torcí mucho la cabeza y debo usarlo por unos días.

—Señor McBride, ¿Estará usted bien?—preguntó Gwen preocupada al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Por supuesto que sí, ustedes tienen que ir a la escuela jovencitos, no se preocupen por mí.—dijo sonriendo y dando media vuelta—Ah y Clyde, dense prisa, aún deben bañarse, corran, corran.

"Tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those ears. Sick of all the insincere. I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

—¡Voy a ganarte Lynn!—gritaba Lincoln dando una voltereta solo para chulearse frente a su hermana.

—¡¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?!—gritó Lynn a bastantes metros detrás suya, sudando a mares y tratando de recuperar aliento.

—Lo aprendí en internet Lynn.—contestó Lincoln llegando a la entrada de la escuela y dando media vuelta con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos—Parece que gané.

Pero fue interrumpido de sus alardes cuando Lynn le lanzó su mochila al rostro y Lincoln al tener los ojos cerrados no supo esquivarlo, tropezó y quedó en el suelo a la vez que Lynn lo superó y tocó la entrada.

—¿Decías?—dijo ella con una sonrisa clara en su rostro—Dejas mi mochila con la entrenadora, hoy me toca baseball.

Y sin más, desapareció detrás de la puerta. Lincoln tomó la mochila de su hermana, rodó los ojos y entró a la escuela, media hora antes que de costumbre, se sintió en un ambiente tan raro, con todos los alumnos de la escuela secundaria con la mirada medio muerta y tratando de acomodar cosas en sus casilleros.

Tal vez el día iba a mejorar, solo tenía que ser más optimista… Después de todo, era cierto lo que decía su papá, en parte, había dejado demasiado de lado la escuela, y todo por criminales de pacotilla, los cuales la policía podía ocuparse… Tal vez, si se concentraba en ser por un par de semanas Lincoln Loud, nada malo pasaría.

"This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics never jump in line"

—¿Está todo listo para el espectáculo Karen?—habló con su comunicador.

—Así es, señor.—contestó una voz digital de vuelta—¿Desea que cancele su cita con el dentista?

—No, déjala, parecerá demasiado sospechoso si cancelo justo hoy.—dijo a la vez que apagaba el comunicador en su brazo.

Su capa morada ondulaba por el viento en la parte más alta del edificio, todas sus trampas estaban preparadas, sus gases ilusorios listos y escondidos en sus compartimientos que tenía en la manga de sus guantes dorados de utilería. Eso sin olvidar claro ponerse la esfera para ocultar su rostro.

Saltó desde la parte más alta y comenzó a descender con gracia mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, dirigiéndose hacia el frente. Era gratificante ver a los demás desde arriba, apenas visibles como las hormigas de esta sociedad jerárquica a la que pertenecían. Él no, él era el oso hormiguero, capaz de deshacerse de todas ellas, pero no, primero lo primero. Se dirigió al edificio que tenía enfrente mientras buscaba la huella térmica de su enemigo. Qué raro, estaba con alguien que tenía enanismo… O un niño… ¿Por qué llevarían un niño a los laboratorios confidenciales de la torre Osborn?

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

El capitán Stacy se detuvo de golpe, era para ver y no creer. Estaban a tan solo un par de minutos para que las clases iniciaran y, sin embargo, encontró que, en el parque de la avenida principal, había una pequeña niña practicando con su patineta, sin la menor intención de ir a la escuela. Parecía más concentrada en que saliera un truco en unas escaleras.

—¿Ronnie Anne?—dijeron a la vez tanto Clyde como Gwen, sorprendidos de ver a su amiga faltando decididamente a la escuela.

—¡Ahh!—gritó Ronnie Anne desestabilizándose por oír su nombre y cayendo de su patineta, rodando un poco por el suelo—Auch auch auch…

—¿Es amiga de ustedes?—preguntó y ambos asintieron—Entonces, ¿Está faltando a la escuela?

Tanto Clyde como Gwen se quedaron helados y miraron el uno al otro mientras sus labios se encogían. El capitán no necesitaba más indicios, bajo del vehículo y ayudó a levantarse a la chica latina.

—Lo siento oficial…—habló con un pésimo acento latino la chica—Yo no estar en escuela, papás estar buscando escuela para mí.—dijo con mucha mímica y mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

Normalmente un mentiroso estaría nervioso, su pulso aumentaría, estaría sudando, o no podría mantenerle la mirada a él por ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad al momento de mentir. Así que estuvo a punto de dejar a la niña con una advertencia, cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo.

—Yo te conozco pequeña…—dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

—No, mi nueva en el nuevo york.—dijo Ronnie llevándose ambas manos a su cintura y mostrando una sonrisa más amplia.

—Tu eres la amiga de mi hija Gwen…—dijo el capitán esperando a ver su reacción.

—¿Juen? Mi no conocer a ninguna Juen.—dijo Ronnie demasiado rápido y comenzando a fallar en el acento.

—Entonces, pequeña, ¿Tú no eres conocida como Ronnie Anne?—dijo el oficial entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que abría la puerta trasera de su patrulla.

Desde la parte trasera del vehículo Clyde la saludaba con una sonrisa disimulada, mientras que Gwen ocultaba su rostro rojizo detrás de su mochila. Ronnie abrió mucho los ojos y luego volteó de vuelta al capitán, y luego a su patineta.

—Mierda…—se le escapó a Ronnie a la vez que intentaba llegar a su patineta de un salto, pero fue detenida del brazo por el capitán Stacy—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio este señor está intentando secuestrarme!—gritó Ronnie a todo pulmón causando que varias personas en la calle voltearan a ver en aquella dirección.

—Soy policía.—dijo el capitán Stacy sacando su placa con la otra mano libre, si a eso se le sumaba a Clyde saludando nervioso en la parte trasera, el contexto estaba más que claro.

Los transeúntes pasaron de largo entonces de toda la escena y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada. El capitán entonces tomó la patineta y soltó a Ronnie, había pasado una noche en vela solo para tener que actuar de niñera como primer acto del día, en definitiva, lo prefería antes que volver a tener un tiroteo.

—Vaya, parece que para pedir ayuda, si entiendes el inglés a la perfección.—dijo el hombre echando la patineta en la parte de atrás del vehículo—Estoy seguro que cuando perdiste la memoria también olvidaste el camino a tu escuela, así como el que si no cooperas no recuperarás tu patineta.

—¡Oh vamos viejo!—dijo molesta Ronnie mientras apretaba los puños y entraba en la parte trasera del vehículo, apartando de un empujón a Clyde y abrazando su patineta.

Estaba roja de todo el rostro, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha, Clyde intentó hacer un ademán para saludarla, pero Gwen lo detuvo en silencio mientras negaba lentamente… No la verían si no se movía.

—¿Tienen todos cinturón?—preguntó el hombre viendo por el retrovisor, sin una respuesta clara—Creo que no me están entendiendo chicos, ¿Tienen todos cinturón?

Ronnie lanzó un largo suspiro y obedeció al oficial, mandándole una mirada entrecerrada donde claramente se leía "Te odio". El capitán, tan acostumbrado a esa mirada desde la parte trasera del vehículo, sonrió de vuelta y comenzó su andada a la secundaria.

"I'm gonna give all my secrets away"

En el piso treinta y siete de la torre Osborn se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo y alto dando un recorrido a la pequeña Lisa Loud por los diferentes centros de investigación. Lisa en aquel momento, admiraba a Norman Osborn, un hombre de negocios inteligente, con buen porte y dispuesto a dejar huella en el mundo. No parecía tener defecto alguno a ojos de Lisa, incluso todos lo saludaban con una sonrisa que no se sentía forzada, y cuando decía todos, eran todos, desde las recepcionistas, hasta el tipo de la limpieza. Solo pasaba que el señor Osborn tenía la costumbre de llevarse una mano al cuello. Cuando volvió a hacerlo Lisa le preguntó si se encontraba bien, este respondió que había tenido una mala noche. Pero fuera de ese detalle, le era difícil encontrar algo malo dentro de las instalaciones de la Torre Osborn.

—Aquí tenemos la sala de planeación.—continuó hablando Norman cuando entraron a una habitación gigante llena de papeles azules y robots a medio armar, así como varias mesas, un par de máquinas de sodas y golosinas, así como un pequeño centro de herramientas—Me gusta pensar que estimulando la imaginación de nuestros trabajadores, conseguiremos mejores resultados que manteniéndolos bajo un estrés constante.

—Vaya señor Osborn, estoy impresionada.—dijo Lisa para mirar por el gran ventanal hacia el piso—Definitivamente veré varios de mis planos por aquí y…—se detuvo sorprendida por la imagen en la ventana—¿Es acaso una especie de proyector esta ventana señor Osborn?

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta cómo Norman se quedó petrificado mientras daba amañaba con dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Una vez ya cerca, Lisa Loud pudo ver de cerca de un hombre vestido con un traje verde cuadriculado, que usaba dos guantes metálicos dorados, cargaba una capa morada que ondulaba por los fuertes vientos y en vez de cabeza cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Iba de brazos cruzados, moviéndose junto a una neblina verde que parecía salir de la parte inferior de su traje.

—¡Osborn!—gritó desde la parte de fuera del edificio, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que las luces de esa habitación fueran apagadas—¡¿Cómo osas seguir andando por estos lares cuando las advertencias y señales han sido dadas?!

Hubo un estruendo detrás de la figura, a la vez que una de las ventanas era rota.

—¡No sé quién es usted, pero si tiene algún problema personal conmigo, o mi compañía, saque una cita!—dijo Osborn guardando su compostura, no se iba a dejar intimidar por un papanatas con mascara—¡Y le recomiendo que si quiere ser escuchado pague por los daños que ha causado o tendré que llamar a la policía!

—¡¿La policía?!

Y comenzó a lanzar una fuerte risotada a la vez que se llevaba sus manos al estómago para contenerse. Verdaderamente Osborn creía que era capaz de detenerlo o razonar con él.

—Si no quieres que vuele por los aires tu preciosa torre, tendrás que cumplir con mis sagradas exigencias, Osborn, o de lo contrario…—dijo levantando ambos brazos y de su espalda salió un dinosaurio volador de color verde que agitó sus alas con fuerza y de un solo aironazo todas las ventanas fueron rotas.

Lisa solo podía ver cómo todos los vidrios parecían caer encima suya, cuando repentinamente su mochila fue rota y un brazo mecánico comenzó a dar vueltas de manera acelerada, logrando desviar los pedazos de cristal que estaban a punto de herirla hacia el vacío debajo del edificio.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una niña?! ¡¿TAN BAJO HAS CAÍDO NORMAN?!—gritó furioso el sujeto provocando que los gases que lo sostenían se tornaran a un color rojo—¡He visto por eones a reyes caer bajo, y tener más honor que el aquí presente!

—¡Es suficiente señor!—gritó Osborn avanzando con furia para encarar a la figura encapuchada—¡Le exijo que pare ahora mismo o verá hasta donde cuelga mi brazo, porque no descansaré hasta darle casa y que pague las consecuencias de sus actos.—le apuntó con el dedo índice.

—¡¿Osas referirme a mí como un igual?!—gritó la figura sin ninguna buena intención—¡¿A mí?! ¡Mysterio, el hechicero supremo!

Un nubarrón se acercó y unos truenos azotaron la parte del pavimento, causando pavor entre los presentes.

—¡La magia no existe!—dijo Norman llevándose una mano para sobar su cuello, si iba a morir al menos relajar ese musculo.

—¡Pagaras por tal deshonra!

Generó en su guante derecho una viga metálica de humo y lanzó un ataque en horizontal que destrozó una buena parte de la pared e hizo derrumbar una roca gigante hasta el asfalto y provocó que el señor Osborn se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo, pero fue detenido por el brazo mecánico de Lisa, que salió disparado hacia el tal Mysterio y se envolvió cuál serpiente para evitar que este se moviera, provocando que la nube verde mágica desapareciera y Mysterio cayera en picado hacia abajo mientras Lisa suspiraba aliviada y ayudaba al señor Osborn a levantarse lentamente.

"All my secrets away"

Momentos antes, en una de las concurridas avenidas de Nueva York, se encontraba el capitán Stacy pitaba fuertemente y se contenía para no insultar al habitual tráfico de la vieja Nueva York, hace ya casi cinco minutos que debieron haber iniciado las clases.

—Creo que el atajo no fue una buena idea, Stacy.—dijo Ronnie Anne aun de brazos cruzados, pero feliz de al menos tener una victoria y no llegar a su salón a primera hora.

—¡Oh por un demonio!—utilizó dos veces el claxon para ver si así hacia mover al que tenía delante—No debí tomar el atajo.—se golpeó contra el volante al ver que no funcionaba su técnica.

—Se lo dije.—se mofó Ronnie desde la parte trasera viendo por la ventana—¿Está lloviendo?

Aquella declaración extrañó al Capitán Stacy, el cual volteó hacia su lado izquierdo y también notó cómo pequeños pedacitos de alguna sustancia caían a gran velocidad por la acera, tomando por sorpresa a los transeúntes.

—Cae… ¿Lluvia?—preguntó el capitán Stacy, pero al ver que mucha gente comenzaba a sangrar y salían disparados en todas direcciones lo supo de inmediato, no era lluvia—¡Niños manténganse dentro del vehículo!

Antes de que en la parte de abajo alguien pudiera entender qué había pasado, dos truenos impactaron el pavimento, generando una onda expansiva que hicieron que muchas personas tropezaran y quedaran ciegas y sordas mientras trataban de recuperarse de la contusión… El capitán Stacy fue de los primeros en volver en sí.

—¿Están todos bien? ¿Gwen? ¿Clyde? ¿Ronnie?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Mis oídos…—se quejó Clyde y se podía notar que los tenía ligeramente hinchados, aquello era suficiente, algo muy malo estaba pasando y el capitán era el único policía cerca, abrió la puerta e hizo el ademán de pararse cuando escuchó algo pesado caer.

—¡AHHH!—gritaron desde la parte trasera los tres niños a la vez que el capitán Stacy se lanzaba hacia atrás, esquivando por poco que una roca gigante cayera encima suya.

En la parte trasera del vehículo los tres niños se estaban abrazando, estando Clyde en medio de las dos chicas. Mientras que el capitán Stacy intentaba recuperarse del golpe que se había dado, volvieron a escuchar otro objeto cayendo a gran velocidad, pero para su fortuna, esta vez cayo delante del vehículo.

Con mucho dolor, el capitán Stacy logró volver a levantarse e hizo el amaño para encender el vehículo, pero se detuvo al ver lo que tenía delante. Desde enfrente no había ninguna roca, sino que un hombre con traje extraño se levantó del suelo, volteando de un lado a otro. Todos se quedaron viendo mientras el capitán intentaba accionar su radio, pero solo por esa acción logró causar una reacción en aquel individuo raro.

—Afortunado ciudadano policía, pagarás a Mysterio por haber visto su grandeza, cumpliendo para él un favor.—dicho esto se subió encima del vehículo y sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada, comenzaron a levitar—¡Prestarás tu carcacha de metal a Mysterio para completar su venganza!

—¡Hay niños adentro, para!—se aferró el oficial al volante mientras intentaba ignorar que la puerta a su lado izquierdo estaba rota.

—Un sacrificio que Mysterio está dispuesto a hacer, con tal de ver caer a un patán como Norman Osborn.—dijo el hombre desde la parte de arriba del vehículo mientras todos se elevaban en el aire.

"All my secrets away"

Lisa y Norman caminaban hacia la salida de esa habitación sintiendo el gélido viento de las alturas afectando sus movimientos. Practicamente Norman iba arrastrándose y hubieran salido, de no ser porque a sus espaldas escucharon gritos.

Mysterio, con un auto de policía medio destrozado levitaba de vuelta e iluminaba su set de luces, listo para un segundo round.

"All my secrets…"

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas.—Me olvide el capítulo pasado de agradecer a Nomidor y Nidol Sea Master, normalmente acostumbro hablar y agradecer en mensaje privado, pero en vista de que no cuentan con… cuenta, jajaja get it? Desde aquí les agradezco de todo corazón tanto a ellos como a los lectores que están ahí, pero no se animan a comentar, que son muchos, lo sé, desde aquí les deseo a todos (TODOS) un feliz año nuevo… Y un hype tremendo muahahahahahhahahaha nos vemos pronto, eso espero jaja**


	5. Your best nightmare (Radix)

_**Spectacular Lincoln Loud**_

 **Capítulo 5 Your Best Nightmare**

 **FINAL**

" _THIS IS IT"_

Lincoln no sabía por qué… Pero de repente comenzó a sentir como si todo su cuerpo vibrara, era como si tuviera su sentido arácnido activado para evitar una bala. Excepto que estaba a mitad de una clase de historia, al lado de su amigo Peter Parker y el asiento vacío de Clyde McBride. Ya era la segunda hora del día de clases y habían faltado a clases tanto él, como Gwen y Ronnie Anne. Era preocupante para Lincoln, tal vez por eso su sentido arácnido estaba tan activo.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en la clase, de lo contrario no podría pasar el examen, y si ya de por sí tenía muchas faltas, si reprobaba el examen del mes venidero, no tendría más remedio que repetir año, o peor aún, veranos. Y no tenía más opción que seguir prestando atención.

" _Close your eyes"_

Solo un segundo había bastado para que el auto de policía flotara, el Capitán Stacy no podía creerlo. No solo estaba en el auto con tres niños civiles, sino que los tres eran precisamente su hija y dos amigos de ella. Y para colmo, ese mago enmascarado no parecía importarle a quién tuviera que matar, con tal de atacar al millonario Norman Osborn…

—¡Niños sujétense!—gritó el Capitán mientras tenía sus dos manos en el volante y pisaba inútilmente el pedal de freno.

Se movían rápidamente hacia un ventanal roto en la torre Osborn, al primer contacto con la estructura las bolsas de aire se activaron, permitiendo que el Capitán no se diera un golpe demasiado fuerte, mientras que en la parte trasera los tres niños abrazados, en conjunto de los cinturones lograron mantenerse un poco en su lugar. Aunque todo se apagó para los integrantes del vehículo cuando chocaron contra una pared y el coche se inclinó tanto un lado hasta arrastrarse totalmente del lado contrario al del conductor, precisamente del lado donde estaba Ronnie Anne, la cual recibió un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

Aunque eso no importaba, ni tampoco la nariz sangrante de Clyde, el hecho de que Gwen había perdido sus anteojos por un golpe que se dio contra el respaldo de su padre o que el Capitán Stacy se comenzaba a sofocar debido a que estaba totalmente apoyado sobre la almohadilla protectora. Todos habían sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo que estaban caídos, apenas sujetados por sus cinturones de seguridad y respirando de manera dificultosa.

Estaban vivos por poco, pero el peligro apenas había comenzado, la pesadilla solo estaba comenzando.

" _Feel this pain"_

—¡SEÑOR OSBORN!—gritó Lisa a la vez que sus brazos mecánicos se quedaban paralizados, probablemente alguna partícula contaminante había logrado colarse al aparato y había interrumpido la conexión con ella—¡No ahora!

Pero para sorpresa de Lisa, el señor Osborn, a sus cincuenta y ocho años logró no solo esquivar el vehículo agachándose, sino que ya estaba usando una piedra grande para ponerse de pie, aunque Lisa sintió que un hombre como Osborn no la necesitaría.

—¡Lisa, que bueno que estés bien, ahora sal de aquí!—gritó el señor Osborn molesto al verla aun ahí y caminando de vuelta hacia las ventanas ya destrozadas.

La figura de Mysterio entraba al edificio entre las ruinas de lo que antes había sido una sala llena de vida. Miraba de uno a otro lado, y aunque su rostro no podía verse, Lisa sí que podía distinguir su manera tan erguida de andar sacando el pecho para dárselas de importante, mirando de uno a otro lado, como regocijándose de que casi pudo matar a los presentes.

Lisa entonces volteó la vista hacia lo que parecía un auto normal, pero que, por la manera de parpadear de sus luces traseras, vacilando entre el azul y el rojo, sabía que era una patrulla encubierta. Ella vio por una fracción de segundo que dentro de aquel vehículo había gente, pero conociendo los materiales con los que se realizaban aquellas carcachas, estaba segura que si había pasajeros ahí dentro, deberían de estar bien.

Cosa que la aliviaba de cierta manera y permitía que toda su atención estuviera en el señor Osborn, ella acababa de conseguir su trabajo, no iba a abandonar a un hombre tan bueno, y tenía los medios para pelear.

Si ese "estúpido neandertal infante en mallas ridículas" podía enfrentarse a ladrones, asesinos y al mismísimo duende verde, para ella y sus brazos mecánicos sería pan comido… O eso pensó hasta que de las nubes verdes comenzaron a oírse rugidos feroces, siseos como los de un insecto, entre otros sonidos, ¿Qué clase de ciencia inverosímil manejaba ese hombre y porqué parecía ella tener miedo de avanzar tan segura como lo hacía el señor Osborn?

Algo era seguro, si Norman continuaba avanzando, Lisa iba a tener que despedirse de su jefe, así que, en contra de todo ápice de sentido común ella aspiró fuertemente y corrió en la misma dirección que el propietario de Oscorp.

—¿Señorita Loud? ¡Es demasiado peligroso para una niña!—gritó Norman al escuchar los pasos de ella cercanos.

—¡Con cuidado señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa corriendo y dándole golpes a la caja central de los brazos robóticos, esperando así volverlos a activar.

El señor Osborn se agachó rápidamente, sintió como algo le rozaba por encima de su cabeza y cortaba la parte más alta de su cabellera. Sin siquiera voltear comenzó a correr hacia adelante, sintiendo ahora como esa misma cuchilla al haber fracasado el corte en horizontal lo hizo en vertical. Demasiado rápido, así que Norman continuó corriendo hacia una paralizada Lisa que veía hacía atrás de él.

"No mires nunca hacia atrás" de esa manera se crio Norman, desde su más tierna infancia, su padre siempre se lo repetía, lo que ya pasó no puede ser cambiado, lo que importa es el futuro, en este caso, si Norman no escapaba, no habría un futuro para él.

Llegó justo al lado de Lisa, y sin mayor esfuerzo la tomó de la mano, y juntos comenzaron a correr mientras detrás de ellos aquella arma cortante hacía sonidos fuertes que cortaban el aire justo detrás de ambos.

—¡¿Por qué corres Osborn?! ¡Enfréntate a tus demonios!—gritaba Mysterio lleno de emoción—¿O es que acaso le temes a la muerte y su guadaña?

Con que esa era el arma… Si el idiota con el traje hubiera escogido una espada, machete, o incluso una tonta hacha, Norman ya estuviese muerto, pero tenía que escoger esa arma tan inútil… Ni siquiera él tenía esas armas en su arsenal privado.

Sintió de repente cómo era elevado en el aire.

—¡Lo logré!

Aquel grito de Lisa le dio un miedo terrible al inicio, pero al ver lo que había pasado se tranquilizó, la pequeña había logrado accionar sus brazos mecánicos y mientras que uno de estos levantaba al señor Osborn, los otros dos brazos corrían por el piso a mucha mayor velocidad que ambos humanos.

—¡No!—gritó entonces Mysterio cuando ambas figuras escaparon por la puerta mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos.

El villano llevó sus dedos a uno de sus guantes y después de teclear algo su velocidad comenzó a incrementar, Norman no se iba a escapar del gran mago místico.

" _Say goodbye. Melt in tears"_

—Claro que, sin la intervención de Alexander Hamilton, y esto es algo que pocos saben, el tercer presidente, Thomas Jefferson, no hubiera podido haber ganado las elecciones.—dijo la maestra emocionada—Esto debido a que Hamilton anunció apoyar a Jefferson en un momento crítico de las elecciones, afectando la reputación del señor Burr…

¿Por qué para Lincoln Loud era tan difícil mantener las pestañas separadas? Él estaba consciente de que aquello tenía que ser importante, esos señores salían en los billetes de diez dólares y de dos dólares, aunque no recordaba haber tenido muchos billetes de dos dólares en su vida. ¿Para qué alguien querría billetes de dos dólares? Todo era más simple y menos matematicoso con números básicos y…

—¡Señor Loud!—gritó la maestra repentinamente causando un estremecimiento en Lincoln y que el pequeño rio de baba que recorría su rostro se cortara de golpe.

—¿Presente?—dijo con el corazón acelerado e intentando identificar dónde estaba.

—Estábamos hablando sobre la historia de los padres fundadores, por lo que veo usted estaba tan concentrado que los imaginaba en su mente y necesitaba cerrar sus ojos, ¿No es así?—dijo la maestra con malicia.

—¿Sí?—dijo Lincoln con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Por qué no podía estar alguien apuntándole con una pistola? Eso sería mucho más sencillo, las balas activarían su sentido arácnido, ayudándole a evadir el peligro, pero no en un salón de clases, esas habilidades no lo iban a salvar de lo que estaba a punto de venirse.

—Entonces, si en verdad estaba prestando atención, como acaba de declarar, creo que no tendrá problemas para decirnos ¿Quién fue el que terminó con la vida del señor Alexander Hamilton?

Ahí estaba esa sensación que le decía en su interior "esquiva". Tan inútil estando en una clase, después de todo, Lincoln apenas había puesto atención a las palabras y nombres sin sentido que había dicho la señorita Sinlan… Solo quedaba adivinar.

—¿Burr?—dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando lo último que había escuchado antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

La maestra se quedó callada mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas, Lincoln sabía que su respuesta había sido correcta, pero por algún motivo eso parecía volverse peligroso. Si conocía lo suficiente a su maestra principal, y sí que la conocía, estaba preparado para recibir un cuestionario entero del tema visto en la clase para dejarlo en ridículo y…

Entró sorpresivamente el director de la secundaria sudando frío y viendo a todos los alumnos, que claramente habían volteado a verlo cuando este azotó la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Sinlan.—dijo el Director de manera seria acercándose a su oído para que nadie los escuchara—Tenemos que reunir a todos los alumnos en el gimnasio, ahora mismo.

Los cuchicheos en el aula no se hicieron esperar, todos cambiaron miradas sorprendidas ante aquellas palabras tan sacadas de la nada, en medio de un mar de aburrimiento, ya no quedaba nadie mínimamente dormido. Excepto Chandler, pero ese chico era todo un caso aparte.

—¿Peter?—se acercó Lincoln con su amigo con un tono serio mientras acomodaba su muñecas, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Parker asintió, tomó su celular y buscó en varios portales web de noticias, para su sorpresa, no tardó en encontrar la noticia que mantenía conmocionada a la prensa en estos momentos, algún lunático había detonado explosivos en la torre Oscorp, poco se sabía, excepto que todo el acceso a las plantas superiores estaba bloqueado y que nada se sabía del estado del señor Osborn y una empleada "sin nombre" nueva, quienes eran los únicos que estaban en los laboratorios, según una recepcionista que logró llegar a la parte de abajo.

—Lisa iniciaba hoy su trabajo en Oscorp…—susurró Lincoln mientras sentía como si algo frío recorriera su nuca y todos sus pelos se levantarán de golpe.

—Tenemos que acompañar al director al gimnasio.—anunció la maestra—Tenemos algo importante qué decir, que tiene que ver con sus compañeros faltantes y la torre…

La maestra no necesitaba seguir diciendo más. Tanto Lincoln como Peter salieron corriendo por la puerta, ignorando al director de la escuela y las quejas de la maestra.

—¿Cuál es el problema de ambos?—dijo el director de la secundaria molesta.

—Son el grupo de nerds.—dijo, sorpresivamente, Chandler, a la vez que su novia Liz Shawn asentía energéticamente—Los que faltaron hoy son amigos de ambos.

Varios en el salón asintieron al mismo tiempo, no tanto por el miedo que les pudiese dar Chandler, como por el hecho de aquello era la verdad. Tanto Gwen, como Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Peter Parker y, el hilo común, Lincoln Loud, eran conocidos por ser su propio grupo de amigos raros.

—Son jóvenes.—dijo al final la maestra—Tal vez solo estén asustados y no quieran aceptar la realidad, Mangel.—dijo la maestra al director Efdez—Volverán, son chicos buenos…

" _Time to die!"_

El dolor de cabeza era gigantesco que el Capitán Stacy sentía que sus horas de sueño en lugar de haberlo ayudado le habían jodido demasiado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía abrir los ojos debido a que sentía su cabeza palpitando endemoniadamente mientras la mueve ligeramente. Aunque estaba encima de una tela, él inmediatamente supo que no estaba en su cama. De hecho, los recuerdos le llegaban como pequeños flashes ocasionales, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe, sin importarle que la vena que palpitaba en su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar.

—¡Gwen!—gritó el hombre intentando moverse de su asiento para voltear atrás, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el auto estaba volteado de lado.

Por un momento pensó ridículamente en que la aseguradora no cubría daños contra supervillanos, como si su mente desease seguir una línea argumental para volver al estado de sueño profundo e intentar reparar todo el dolor, o al menos silenciarlo. Pero no, el Capitán Stacy no se dejaría vencer, mucho menos con su hija en riesgo.

Dio un manotazo a la bolsa, y después de moverse mucho logró desabrochar su cinturón, sintiendo como si unos brazos musculosos lo hubieran soltado y lo dejaran a su merced. Cayó en picado hasta la puerta contraria del auto dándose un fuerte golpe en su espalda, pero nada fatal, aún podía moverse, aun podía salvar a su hija y los otros niños, no había nada más importante en aquel momento.

Aun así se permitió respirar durante medio minuto hasta que comenzó su lento ascenso. En el cual se aferraba al asiento del copiloto y la radio hasta que se pudo poner de pie. Dio un vistazo a la parte trasera, tanto su hija, como Clyde parecían tranquilos, bastante heridos, pero bien en general. Lo que no podía decir de la niña Ronnie Anne que había recogido en el parque, no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera tragado mercurio en su estómago al ver al ángulo doloroso en que se encontraba el brazo de la chica latina, que además sudaba fuertemente y parecía estar apretando los dientes.

—Demonios.

Tomó primero a su hija, quitando el cinturón y cargándola con mucho esfuerzo con ambos brazos hasta dejarla en la parte delantera, en el proceso ella despertó, con la misma o mayor confusión que su padre, pero lo suficientemente consiente como para estar de pie. Algo similar pasó con Clyde, aunque al momento de despertar éste comenzó a llorar rápidamente, sin explicación alguna, solamente lloraba sin hablar, de no ser por el estado de la otra niña, el Capitán le hubiera prestado atención, pero ahora venía lo más difícil.

Sus brazos dolían de haber cargado tanto a Clyde como Gwen, los cuales aún estaba desorientados en la parte de enfrente, temerosos a moverse. Él tuvo que agacharse, sintiendo casi como se le reventaban las vértebras del esfuerzo, pero no le importó, soltó el cinturón de Ronnie y la tomó entre brazos, pero ésta vez fue diferente, Ronnie Anne comenzó a gritar escandalosamente.

Al principio todo pareció relativamente normal, por como la había encontrado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que tenía el hombro dislocado al intentar ponerla de pie, pero ella gritaba tanto de dolor, que sabía que en cualquier momento ese estúpido hombre enmascarado iba a ir a por ellos, si tan solo fuera médico o…

—¡AHHHHHH!—gritaba Ronnie Anne incapaz de moverse por el dolor.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó el Capitán estirando su brazo y escuchando algo similar a cuando se crujen los nudillos de la mano, pero muchísimo más fuerte.

Ronnie Anne solo sintió su hombro derecho ardiendo como los mil demonios, antes de volver a desmayarse debido al dolor, ella apenas y era consiente de todo a su alrededor.

—¿Papá?—pregunto Gwen Stacy adolorida mientras abrazaba a Clyde para intentar calmarlo en su llanto—¿Qué paso?

—Tenemos que movernos.—dijo el hombre cargando en sus brazos a Ronnie Anne aun inconsciente y con la zona del hombro derecho de un rojo antinatural—¡A la parte baja!

Pasaron los pasajeros por la ventana delantera, ahora hecha añicos, estando en pésimas condiciones, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder avanzar a pasos lentos y seguros. Al salir del vehículo, vieron que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de neblina verdecida, movida solo por el fuerte viento que entraba desde la ventana donde habían ingresado al edificio.

El capitán se posicionó en frente de los niños, cargando a la herida mientras Gwen y Clyde temblantes lo tomaban por el borde de su camiseta. Lograron avanzar un par de metros antes de que escucharan sonidos provenientes de las partes más densas de la niebla. Insectos gigantes, lobos feroces, o cómo mínimo algún tipo de monstruo decidido a exterminar la vida de los cuatro.

—¡No se separen!—dijo el Capitán tratando de mantenerse firme, pero dudando si avanzar o no hacia el frente.

Sus rodillas temblaban, no tenía su pistola, solo sus puños… Y estaba tan jodido que sabía que, si intentaba algo internándose más en la neblina con esos monstruos, no ganaría.

—¿Señor Stacy?—intentó hablar Clyde, pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento.

La neblina los estaba haciendo retroceder justo de vuelta al agujero donde el aire entraba en ráfagas frías y fuertes. Si seguían así, iban a caer los cuatro.

" _There will be hope as long as you're breathing"_

Piuh, piuh… Aquel sonido tan característico para Lincoln, proveniente del lanzatelarañas, ahora sonaba aceleradamente mientras hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar de Queens a los barrios altos y finalmente a la parte administrativa de Nueva York, entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Subió durante un segundo por las ventanas de las Industrias Stark, dio un salto cayendo casi cien metros en el aire, enganchándose antes de caer al suelo a la parte alta del edificio Empire y luego de dos rascacielos sin nombre, finalmente pudo encontrarse con la parte que le interesaba.

—Peter, estoy en la torre Osborn, ¿Qué averiguaste?—dijo la figura enmascarada con los ojos blancos mientras daba una voltereta y volvía a colgarse de otro edificio para impulsar su velocidad.

Desde el baño de la escuela secundaria, Peter Parker usaba su computadora portátil, junto a un modem que siempre guardaba en su casillero y estaba atento al teléfono por si Lincoln se comunicaba con él. Para evitar posibles intrusos puso delante de la puerta un cartel amarillo que significaba que dentro estaban haciendo la limpieza. Con eso, normalmente podía ganarse media hora.

—Malas noticias, parece que no han identificado a quién sea que éste allá arriba, debe ser algún nuevo super villano, en la parte de abajo pudieron describirlo como alguien con traje de oro y una especie de pecera con humo en la cabeza.—dijo Peter Parker mientras leía a toda velocidad un noticiario, esquivando todas las partes de la opinión en el aumento de la delincuencia por culpa de los super héroes y esas babosadas, él buscaba información real.

—¿Un nuevo villano? ¿Qué clase de humano podría hacer esto?—preguntó Lincoln por el comunicador sintiéndose tonto, ambos sabían la respuesta.

—Tal vez no sea un humano Lincoln… Tal vez sea algún mutante o…—comenzó a teorizar Peter Parker.

—¡No!—le cayó Lincoln no pudiendo concebir la idea de que alguien como él utilizara sus poderes para lastimar a gente que él conocía—Da igual, sea quien sea, lo tengo que frenar—¡Estoy llegando Peter! Tendrás que cubrirme.

—¿Estás loco? Voy a escuchar todo, así que más te vale no apagar el comunicador.—le amenazó Peter desde el retrete.

—Okey, pero chitón.—ordenó Lincoln estrellándose contra una pared de concreto y corriendo por esa pared, dando volteretas para acercarse más a la meta que era la ventana rota.

Finalmente, Lincoln llegó a la ventana rota, divisando de uno a otro lado, pero no pudiendo ver nada debido a una espesa niebla verde que cubría casi todo el piso donde se encontraban. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, utilizó su telaraña para impulsarse hacia la puerta más cercana hasta que oyó movimiento proveniente de la niebla. Subió al techo de un salto, quedándose pegado sin mayor dificultad con sus pies y se acercó a la figura enmascarada, eran cuatro seres humanos, seguramente los causantes de todo ese desastre, así que sin previo aviso saltó hacia el piso y cayó enfrente de las figuras que intentaban escapar por la ventana.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—dijo el niño viendo con claridad a los engendros de la neblina.

Uno de los engendros era un ser rosado carnoso, con la cabeza amarilla y uno grandes ojos blancos que reflejaban la luz, se movían de manera errática y lanzaba lamentaciones. Éste ser rosado sostenía a otro de un color negruzco con grandes ojos de mosca y una boca que parecía escupir veneno.

Pero ninguno de esos dos esperpentos podía ser comparados a la criatura que tenían detrás, un ente de pura oscuridad, lleno de tentáculos y con dos cabezas, cada una cargada con grandes dientes. Esa criatura, como si fuera la líder, fue la primera que se lanzó en estampida hacia él.

—¡Asco!—gritó SpiderKid saltando a la pared más cercana para no tener que tocarlo y apuntar con su lanzatelaraña.

—¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln qué paso?—gritaba Peter desde el otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?—dijo el Capitán de policía asustado al ver que frente suya tenía una araña gigante con tentáculos en su boca.

—¡Ahhh!—lanzó una patada, que fue esquivada a duras penas por el Capitán Stacy—Demonios, ésta cosa es ágil…

—¡¿LINCOLN?!—luchaba Peter por ser escuchado, bastante asustado de todo lo que oía.

—¡Te dije chitón!—gritó Lincoln al auricular, sintiendo el pulso de su corazón acelerar.

—El animal quiere pelear… Pero no, Gwen, Clyde, tomen a Ronnie y llévenla adentro del edificio, eviten contacto con los otros monstruos, yo me encargo de este adefesio de Mysterio...—dijo el Capitán dejando con cuidado a Ronnie en el suelo al lado de ambos.

Esa acción horrorizó a Lincoln, puesto que lo que él veía es que la criatura de dos cabezas, después de lanzar varios chillidos de dolor, comenzó a salpicar sangre y partirse en dos, dejando su otra cabeza y parte de su cuerpo junto a los engendros más pequeños, que rápidamente se acercaron a comer parte del cadáver, aquello era horroroso, y la voz en su oído comenzaba a distorsionarse…

—¡Quédate ahí monstruo!—gritó SpiderKid lanzando una telaraña errática que por poco le da de lleno al monstruo.

—¡¿Puede lanzar telarañas por la boca?!—gritó perplejo el Capitán de policía, distrayendo al monstruo el tiempo suficiente como para que su hija y Clyde pudieran arrastrar el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne.

El Capitán hubiera sonreído en ese instante, pero tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo (que desde su perspectiva era una garra cortante) que le mandó el chico araña, seguido de otro, y un tercero que ya no pudo esquivar, pero que, aunque le dio en su antebrazo, logró dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo. SpiderKid puso su pie en su pecho y comenzó a aplastar lentamente.

—Asco…—decía SpiderKid pensando que estaba sacando jugo a esa especie de monstruo babosa.

—¡LINCOLN, PARA LO VAS A MATAR!—parecía la voz de Peter en su oído, aunque bastante distorsionada, Lincoln respiraba de manera acelerada.

—¡Ese es el punto!—levantó su pie para dar un pisotón fuerte y acabar con la miseria de esa cosa, cuando un nuevo grito de Peter se escuchó.

—¡ES EL CAPITÁN STACY!

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos brillaron durante un momento de verde debajo de la máscara, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, volvió a abrir los ojos y ese brillo verde había desaparecido, ahora podía verlo con claridad, frente a él se encontraba el Capitán Stacy, bastante mal herido por su culpa directamente, Gwen iba a matarlo si se enteraba que había golpeado a su padre, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Él mismo iba a matarse si le había hecho algo de daño al pobre hombre!

—¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué hecho?—comenzó a repetir una y otra vez como enfermedad—Tranquilo, tranquilo, Oráculo, ¿Tú puedes escuchar las cosas verdad?

—Así es.—dijo Peter aumentando el volumen—Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

—¡Te describiré todo lo que estoy viendo y tú me dirás qué es!—dijo Lincoln decidido—Este gas verde debe ser un alucinógeno.

—¿Gas verde?—dijo Peter sin entender—Da igual, Lincoln, nuestros amigos están dentro, ya hay varios medios comunicando que te vieron entrar…

—Primero tengo que poner a salvo al Capitán Stacy, está tan malherido que un solo golpe más podría…—ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar esa oración—A veces solo se necesita un salto de fe.—confesó a Peter por el teléfono cargando el cuerpo con ambos brazos.

Dio un salto en picada desde la ventana rota, sintiendo el viento contra su máscara, el Capitán Stacy parecía estar sangrando de la boca, aquello lo motivó a que, en contra de toda lógica, inclinarse más hacia al frente adquirir mayor velocidad, lanzando dos telarañas a cincuenta metros del suelo, provocando que estas se fueran tensando a medida que descendía, frenando su caída hasta que terminó flotando a un metro del suelo, haciendo fuerza para que la telaraña no lo impulsaran de vuelta hacia arriba.

Una marea de periodistas intentó acercarse y tomar fotos, pero SpiderKid tomó con sus pies al Capitán Stacy y empujó más hacia abajo con sus rodillas para dejar al hombre en el piso. Luego volteó hacia las cámaras, guiñando un ojo (Aunque esos periodistas no podrían saberlo) y al momento de que sus pies se despegaron de la camisa del hombre salió disparado como bala hacia arriba.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura de la ventana lanzó una nueva telaraña hacia el piso de la ventana rota y estiró para que su cuerpo cambiara de dirección, aterrizando de vuelta en el piso, aunque de manera bastante dolorosa.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en si se había roto un hueso, sus amigos e incluso más importante, su hermana, estaban regados por ahí con un loco suelto.

—¿Quieres algo de música Lincoln?—preguntó entonces Peter inoportunamente.

—No, esto es serio.—dijo Lincoln decidido y entrando en la neblina verde de nuevo.

" _There is a happy ending."_

" _Fighting your way, embracing your feelings."_

" _Reach victory by dreaming."_

Apenas salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el pasillo, en dirección contraria al elevador, se ocultaron en una sala de juntas, todo el piso parecía estar lleno de ese gas verde, el cuál Lisa dedujo que debía tener propiedades no muy buenas, pero sabía que tomar el ascensor era muy peligroso, sus brazos no aguantarían una bajada de tantos pisos, así mismo, sería el primer lugar donde un atacante podría inspeccionar. Lisa hizo con sus brazos una barricada mientras el señor Osborn trataba de tomar aire.

—Señorita Loud, le ordené que se fuera, a pesar de ser su primer día, le informo que la desobediencia no está bien valorada en Oscorp.—dijo el hombre sacudiéndose el polvo, Lisa volteó a verlo con una ceja muy arqueada—Por otro lado, de no ser por usted, tal vez me encontraría bastante mal herido, así que ignoraré el pequeño percance.

Lisa dedujo que aquella debía ser la forma del señor Osborn de decir gracias, aunque claro, nunca dejaría de lado ese fiero orgullo que tantos años le había ayudado a mantenerse en la cabeza de una compañía tan grande.

Aunque esas habilidades eran inútiles cuando un sujeto que podía levitar y lanzar rayos de sus manos, intentaba asesinarte por… Motivos. Lisa se permitió pensar durante ese segundo en que escuchaba por la delgada pared en caso de que aquel ser humano diera pasos. Ella pensaba en que, al menos hasta donde lo conocía, el señor Osborn parecía alguien bueno, aunque por fuerza, tenía que tener sus defectos o insensibilidades, no por nada pudo construirse un imperio con apenas nada.

Al investigar su biografía supo que el señor Osborn trabajaba de niño en una granja, estudió en una universidad genérica y entonces, desarrolló tecnología de punta, para aquel entonces, como unas cámaras de seguridad pequeñas que detectaban patrones para predecir movimientos, o el primero en invertir para desarrollar tecnología de flotación magnética, entre muchas cosas. Todo siempre en pos de la seguridad de estados unidos y sus ciudadanos.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó Lisa apartándose de golpe de la pared, no había escuchado ningún paso acercándose, pero sí un sonido mecánico.

El puño de Mysterio atravesó la pared, a la vez que la habitación se llenaba de humo verde. En cuestión de momentos tanto el señor Osborn como Lisa comenzaron a sentir como el mundo giraba literalmente. La habitación, y ellos, estaban girando noventa grados hasta que de repente, a pesar de seguir en el suelo.

El suelo se había vuelto la cristalera a su izquierda, donde sus pies trataban de guiarla por el peso de cuerpo, mientras que la parte alta era ahora la pared donde Mysterio había roto lo suficiente como para hacer su entrada triunfal. Tanto Lisa como el señor Osborn se sujetaron a la mesa del centro, sintiendo como cada vez la gravedad los lanzaba hacia la cristalera, pero el resto de los objetos de la habitación seguían sin la gravedad cambiada, solo ellos parecían caer a la vez que Mysterio descendía con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Lo ves Osborn?—dijo la deidad mientras chasqueaba la lengua repetidas ocasiones de forma acelerada y movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha—No importa cuánto huyas, Mysterio siempre gana.—dijo alzando su guante, formando de nuevo la guadaña—¿En qué estábamos?

—¡Deja libre a la niña! Si quieres mátame, Dios sabe que ya viví lo suficiente, pero la niña tiene cinco años.—dijo indignado Osborn comenzando a temblar del esfuerzo que resultaba no caer hacia el ventanal de la oficina.

—¿QUÉ?—gritó Mysterio en un tono agudo, claramente indignado y lanzando la guadaña hacia la ventana, rompiéndola en el acto y causando que el aire comenzara a intentar absorberlos a los dos—¡Norman Osborn sintiendo compasión por un ser humano! ¿Intentas sobornar a Mysterio con charlatanería emocional? ¡PUES NO!—su voz había cambiado a una demoniaca y casi provoca que Lisa se suelte y cayera al abismo en un grito—¡Cuéntale la verdad Osborn!

—¡No sé a lo que usted se refiere!—gritó Osborn soltándose de su brazo izquierdo adolorido, se sujetaba de la mesa solamente pendiendo de tres dedos—Por favor, esto es ridículo.

—¡Señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa molesta a voz de cuello—¡Tendrá que confiar en mí!—gritó ella tomando impulso y saltando hacia el hombre enganchándose a su ropa y activando sus brazos mecánicos con uno sujetó al señor Osborn y los otros dos los usó como piernas.

Ella pensó que los brazos caerían hacia la cristalera, pero al instante se dio cuenta, estos habían caído al piso, su centro gravitatorio no había cambiado. Suspiró aliviada, sin darse cuenta apenas que Mysterio había tomado una silla giratoria de la oficina y la transformó en una especie de tornado en miniatura.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—dijo ella intentando ver alguna escapatoria, pero la única parecía la pared detrás de la figura con la guadaña letal y la silla tornado.

Lisa entonces se atrevió voltear a su derecha, en lo que normalmente sería el techo había una ventilación, lo suficientemente grande como para que ella y el señor Osborn pudieran pasar… Aunque también Mysterio podría, pero al menos le llevarían ventaja. Era demasiado arriesgado, pero si obtenía…

—¡Me estoy desesperando con esa estúpida niña!—gritó Mysterio tomando con ambas manos su guadaña y dando un ataque en vertical a la mesa ejecutiva alargada, partiéndola en dos sin mayor dificultad.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Lisa fingiendo que iba a atacar con sus dos tentáculos, provocando que Mysterio tomara una pose defensiva, grato error, puesto que Lisa aprovechó para apoyar sus brazos en una parte de la mesa rota.

Estos brazos actuaron lo mejor posible resorte, impulsándolos hacia el techo, pero cuando Lisa pensó que iban a llegar, comenzó a sentir todo su cuerpo perdiendo velocidad. Estaban a punto de llegar a los ductos, pero el impulso de sus brazos no había sido suficiente.

—¡Buen trabajo!—gritó Osborn sujetándose de la rendija y provocando que por el peso ésta cayera—¡Impúlsese!

Ella entendió la orden casi sin problemas, Lisa movió su cuerpo y ambos brazos para balancearse, a la vez que el señor Osborn se mantenía firme en su posición, provocando que cuando Lisa y los brazos mecánicos regresaran, los dos entraran por el impulso al ducto, aunque de una manera un poco más violenta de la esperada.

—¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!—gritó Mysterio cada vez más exasperado—¡Osborn vuelve aquí!

Tomó su guadaña y flotó en el aire para hacer un corte en el ducto antes de que salieran de la habitación, pero fue inútil, aunque la estructura metálica cayó cual plomo, los brazos habían sido más rápidos y ya habían entrado al sistema de ventilación principal, perdiéndose de su vista.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para soportar estas cosas.—dijo el villano saliendo por el pasillo y con la fila de su guadaña fantasmal en alto.

" _WAKE UP! COME FIGHT ME, WHY ARE YOU HIDING?!_

 _I'M YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE, STAND UP, IF YOU DARE."_

—¡AHHH!—gritaba Ronnie Anne aun sin despegar los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?—decía Clyde mientras navegaban por las oficinas llenas de gas verde.

—Dejémosla en esa silla.—intentó hablar con calma Gwen, pero se detuvo a media oración, mirando con miedo por algo que se encontraba detrás de Clyde.

El chico volteó, pero solo se encontró con una pila de papeles amontonada. Pero al volver la vista hacia Gwen, ésta tenía los ojos abiertos impactada, prácticamente temblado, y podía jurar que sentía el palpitar del corazón de ella. Clyde no supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentir que sus rodillas temblaban. Y no creía que era por estar sosteniendo de los hombros a Ronnie.

—¿Gwen?—preguntó intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—No te muevas Clyde.—hablaba ella apenas con un hilo de voz—Te alcanzará…

Clyde volvió a ver su espalda, la misma pila de papeles, nada especial, aunque el tono verde era algo que inundaba el ambiente. Comenzó a entender que sus rodillas no iban a parar de temblar sin que antes él sucumbiera a lo que estaba detrás. Tragó en seco y se quedó quieto.

—No hay nada Gwen, ¿Okay?—dijo para intentar calmarla, o para intentar calmarse—Todo estará bien, tu papá ganará a ese monstruo raro y nosotros…

Fue entonces que Clyde parpadeó varias veces, ¿Se había encendido de repente el monitor que tenía detrás suya? ¿Y por qué mostraba una secuencia de imágenes ordenadas específicamente para que él las viera?

C

L

Y

D

E

M

U

E

R

E

C

L

Y

D

E

M

U

E

…

Una y otra vez, lo suficientemente rápido para considerarse instantes, pero también lo suficientemente lentos para que Clyde leyera el mensaje sin mayor problema. Tenían que seguir huyendo, no podían quedarse ahí.

—Vamos.—sugirió a Gwen, pero ésta no escuchaba ya a Clyde tenía la vista perdida ya no en las hojas del fondo, sino en algo que se acercaba a ellos—Gwen…—dijo intentando no ver directamente al monitor que ya no mostraba letras, sino imagines de Clyde cayendo desde una gran altura.

Él no sabía que Gwen veía desde su posición, una criatura amorfa que absorbía piezas de oficina, como lápices, papeles o cajas de cartón, formando una especie de babosa grande, que en cualquier segundo iba a caer sobre Clyde.

—¡Ahhh!—gritó Gwen histérica.

No se podían mover, aunque querían, mientras la computadora mostraba imágenes sangrientas en las cuales Clyde era decapitado, o perdía un brazo, le arrancaban los ojos y eso solo aquellas que alcanzaba a ver con sus ojos. Gwen seguía viendo la babosa cada vez más y más grande.

Repentinamente el techo comenzó a derrumbarse, tanto Clyde como Gwen corrieron en la misma dirección, con Ronnie casi como impulso, sin darse cuenta que la figura que había caído desde el techo no era un pulpo gigante, moviendo sus tentáculos de manera errática, sino Lisa Loud y el señor Osborn habiendo excedido el peso dentro de aquella parte de la estructura.

Aunque la parte de los tentáculos moviéndose de forma errática era cierta, para al menos dos de ellos, los cuales habían tenido que soportar todo el peso de la caída. No estaban diseñados para tano, así que Lisa no tuvo más opción que apagarlos.

—Ya veo por qué quiere mejorar su proyecto.—dijo el señor Osborn, el cual estaba sujeto por el único brazo mecánico que quedaba en el set de Lisa.

Ambos se ocultaron al escuchar el grito de Gwen y Clyde, interpretándolo como diferentes señales, para Lisa era una sirena parecida a las que suenan antes de un bombardeo. Mientras que, para Osborn, sonaba como el llanto de un bebe, su pequeño bebe… Si tan solo Osborn hubiera…

—¡Suficiente!—gritó la figura de Mysterio entrando en la habitación circular sin escrúpulo alguno, siempre flotando—Osborn, esto es caer bajo, incluso para tu nivel.

—¡No le hará nada al señor Osborn!—gritó Lisa manteniéndose en pie a duras penas y mostrando ambos puños junto al tercer brazo que ya lanzaba chispas.

—¿No?—se acercó entonces Mysterio flotando hasta estar enfrente—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú para impedirlo?—dijo tomando a Lisa de la cabeza y levantándola de su cabellera revuelta—¡Pequeña alimaña estúpida!

—¡Ahhh!—gritó entonces Gwen al ver la figura de Mysterio sujetando una aberración de tres brazos—¡No más!—gritó tomando un teclado y lanzándolo a la pecera.

Para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en la sala, aquel golpe había logrado crear una línea larga en la protección de Mysterio. Hasta al villano se le olvidó completamente Lisa, soltándola y dejando que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo, quedando Lisa en el suelo, respirando dificultosamente, el señor Osborn se acercó.

—¿Una niña? Esto no estaba en el…—se detuvo a media oración, mirando a la pequeña rubia temblando—¿Qué tantos niños traías Norman?—susurró apenas en un tono que solo Gwen pudo escucharlo—Oh bueno, supongo que hay que enseñarle que con los adultos no se jode, ¿Verdad?—dijo para luego hablarle a Gwen como si estuviera haciéndole mimos a un perro.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó entonces Clyde habiendo tomado una grapadora y disparando a la capa del monstruo hecho de tentáculos de computadora, provocando que la capa quedara rasgada—¡Tengo más de donde salió esto!

—Son valientes, pues claro, iban en la patrulla, debieron de haber sobrevivido.—dijo Mysterio llevándose una mano al mentón, o al menos lo intentó—Ya han sufrido demasiado—Levantó ambos guantes apuntando a ambos causando que se quedaran pálidos—Adiu…

Se escuchó un sonido de carga desde sus guantes, al mismo parecieron estar listos y apuntando a ambos niños. Mysterio entonces sintió los rayos saliendo de sus guantes, pero sintió un jalón repentino desde su espalda, provocando que fallara el disparo al techo.

—¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir a Mysterio?!—gritó girando la cabeza medio agrietada y viendo una sustancia pegajosa en sus guantes caer desde donde antes le habían estirado.

—¿Mysterio? ¿No tenían mejores nombres en el registro?—dijo una voz aguda que parecía no importarle nada la amenaza del villano y que venía desde el techo—¿O es qué estabas más ocupado revisando la tienda de disfraces por el más ridículo que pudieran obtener?

A tres escritorios de él, apareció la fuente de la telaraña. Nada más y nada menos que el ridículo niño que se disfraza de araña y va por ahí derrotando villanos de pacotilla, pero Mysterio tenía un poder muchísimo mayor que el de cualquier niñato, siempre y cuando aspirara el gas.

—Ahhh, la arañita.—dijo Mysterio tranquilo—Me sorprende que hayas venido, ¿No deberías estar en la guardería?

—Uhh buena esa, ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu abuelita?—saltó riendo SpiderKid sonriendo y escuchando una risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ella, ¿Quieres acompañarla?—sugirió Mysterio estando ya totalmente volteado al niño.

—Mi servicio de ayudar señoras a cruzar la calle es de tres a cuatro de la tarde.—dijo SpiderKid apuntando su lanzatelarañas a Mysterio.

—Oh no te preocupes, no la acompañarás a cruzar la calle.—dijo Mysterio desapareciendo en la neblina a la vez que los ojos de Lincoln parpadeaban de verde—¡Sino a la tumba!

Dio un golpe Mysterio desde su espalda con su guante dorado y lanzando a SpiderKid hasta la pared de frente.

" _I'm a God, I command. And you don't, Stand a chance._

 _See the truth, it's the end. Say goodbye to all of your friends."_

Momentos antes de su primer encuentro se encontraba Lincoln intentando cruzar un desfile de payasos a mitad del pasillo, pero Peter le había dicho que no se escuchaba nada de eso.

—Oráculo, te juro que cada maldita sombra trata de asesinarme, ¿No escuchas todas esas risas dementes?—dijo Lincoln tapándose un oído, la voz de Peter era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

—Lincoln tienes que ser fuerte, por Gwen, Clyde y Ronnie.—dijo Peter Parker leyendo en las noticias—En los noticieros ya actualizaron tu aparición con el Capitán Stacy y ehhh.—se enojó.

—¿Todo bien oráculo?—preguntó Lincoln logrando ya salir de la vista del payaso pelirrojo mitad araña.

—Te dejaste tomar fotos.—reclamó Peter.

—Enserio que no es un buen momento para eso.—dijo SpiderKid colgando del techo al escuchar ruido a su derecha—¿Escuchaste eso?

—No trates de cambiar de tema Lincoln.—decía Peter de brazos cruzados.

—Peter, posiblemente mi hermana estaba en este edificio cuando se dio el ataque, o se encuentra aquí teniendo visiones de sus peores miedos, ¿Enserio crees que justo ahora tenemos que hablar de esto?

Hubo silencio por un momento en la línea.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.—dijo Peter calmándose—Además todos tomaron prácticamente la misma foto, jeje, pero ya enserio…

—Escucho algo.—dijo Lincoln interrumpiendo a Peter y estando en total silencio.

En aquel momento Lincoln estaba seguro de escuchar una voz, no una fantasmal o en su cabeza, sino en sus oídos, sus ojos no eran necesarios. Era una voz potente y fuerte, así que continuó arrastrándose en el techo sin siquiera hacer nada más que escuchar y avanzar. Entró en una habitación con los ojos cerrados, provocando que algo se escuchara en la línea.

—Esa voz… Lincoln, ¡Yo también lo escucho!—gritó entonces Peter a su oído.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritó entonces una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante con un vuelco en el corazón, era Clyde.

Preparó su lanzatelarañas.

Y casi un minuto después se estrelló contra la pared debido a un fuerte golpe del villano.

Contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, a Lincoln realmente no le había dolido tanto el golpe, cuando había aprendido a usar la telaraña prácticamente se rompió una rodilla por no calcular y chocar a toda velocidad contra un edificio.

Pero en ese momento estaba solo, él contra un villano real. No otro malhechor cualquiera de la calle, sino uno de los grandes, de aquellos que solo el Capitán América, Los Cuatro Fantásticos o Iron Man enfrentan. Pero ninguno de ellos había acudido, estaba él solo.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que tienes?—dijo entonces SpiderKid apartándose de la pared y cayendo con un sonoro golpe—Tengo que admitir, golpeas fuerte…—dijo sobando su cara, curiosamente no sentía dolor en la espalda donde había recibido el golpe.

—¿Golpea fuerte? ¿Lincoln? ¿De qué hablas?—decía Peter el cuál solo había escuchado el estrello.

Pero Lincoln tenía que valerse de sus sentidos para derrotarlo, no podía permitir que Mysterio se saliera con la suya. Al menos debía frenarlo el tiempo suficiente para que otros héroes también llegaran y lo pusieran en su lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre niño? ¿Tienes miedo?—dijo Mysterio apareciendo entre la niebla frente a él.

—No puedo escuchar nada…—comenzó Peter Parker—¿Dónde está?

—¡Enfrente mía!—gritó Lincoln girando sobre sí mismo para esquivar una patada que hubiera aplastado su cabeza.

—¡¿Enfrente tuya?!—dijo sin entender Peter dándose golpes en la cabeza—¡Lincoln es una proyección!

—¿Una qué?—preguntó sin entender Lincoln, distrayéndose un segundo y provocando que le diera un derechazo finalmente, provocando que se impulsara hasta el techo y quedara pegado al mismo—Yo lo sentí muy real.

—¡Efecto placebo!—dijo decidido Peter—Te duele porque quieres que te duela…

—¿Qué?—gritó SpiderKid levantándose e intentando acercarse a una sombra de Mysterio.

Entonces Mysterio agitó sus puños y se escuchó como estos cargaban energía, cosa que provocó que Lincoln intentara esquivar con volteretas hacia atrás, pero aquellos ataques estaban teledirigidos, porque no había manera humana que siguieran en el aire esperando el momento que él se detuviera para dar los tres ataques a la vez.

—¿Sigue disparando?—preguntó Peter desde la línea.

—¡Los rayos me siguen!—gritó entonces SpiderKid chocando contra una pared, agachándose logrando que uno de los rayos diera contra la pared, sorpresivamente esta no recibió daños.

—¡Así es niñato los disparos te siguen!—dijo Mysterio lanzando una carcajada al final.

—No Lincoln, solo disparó una vez y dieron contra el suelo, o eso creo, se escuchó claramente algo romperse inmediatamente después del disparo.

Fue entonces que el otro rayo finalmente alcanzó a Lincoln, él cerró los ojos y sorpresivamente… No sintió nada, si a lo mucho un poco de calor.

—Gracias Oráculo, pero necesito mi sentido de la orientación al cien por ciento.

Dijo desde el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, esperando que aquella fuera la solución, la llamada termino de golpe con un súbito "Suerte, Lincoln". Aunque desde debajo de la máscara Mysterio no tenía forma de saber aquello. Lincoln volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía que acercarse primero.

—¡Ahhh!—lanzó una telaraña a la figura frente a sus ojos, pero la red atravesó el cuerpo antes etéreo de Mysterio.

—Parece que has descubierto una parte de mi talón de Aquiles.—dijo Mysterio reapareciendo frente a SpiderKid para tomar la telaraña y estirar el cuerpo del niño.

SpiderKid rápidamente cortó sus propias telarañas, dándose de bruces contra un escritorio, pero al intentar ponerse de pie Mysterio había desaparecido en una nube verde que lentamente se volvió celeste, la nube a su lado se volvió roja y otra de color naranja, hasta que oficialmente tenía un remolino de nubes a su alrededor. Al principio nada paso, hasta que una comenzó a girar y todas le siguieron el ritmo, acelerando más y más. Hasta que finalmente se daban vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para que sus ojos vieran de todos los colores en cada segundo.

Lincoln intentó huir del remolino arcoíris, pero solo logró que los colores lo golpearan y lo regresaran al epicentro. Cerró los ojos y dio un salto hacia adelante, pensando que de esa manera se iba a deshacer de los colores veloces y aunque lo logró, repentinamente comenzó a sentir como si cayera en un abismo infinito con el viento chocando en su disfraz mientras caía.

Abrió de vuelta los ojos, esperando ver la ilusión, pero realmente estaba totalmente a oscuras, cayendo contra el viento, en alguna parte desconocida, a la vez que escuchaba una risa estridente mientras caía.

—¡Pelea cobarde!—gritaba Lincoln intentando moverse en el vacío, dando golpes hacia adelante, bastante torpes porque su cabeza parecía estar deformándose hasta volverse cuadrada.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?—gritó la voz de Mysterio a la vez que su puño rompía la oscuridad y él comenzaba a caer de sentón aun en el vacío.

Pero desde donde Lincoln veía todo comenzó a aparecer solo el torso gigante de la figura de Mysterio, que no solamente se había filtrado a la oscuridad, sino que también estaba de brazos cruzados, como si aquello no le estuviera costando esfuerzo alguno.

Lincoln lanzó una telaraña para volver arriba, sorpresivamente sintió como podía elevarse hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza gigante de Mysterio. Con esa estúpida raya que cubría una parte de la superficie de vidrio, y el interior lleno de luces multicolores que provocan un mareo incesante. Si tan solo Lincoln supiera que él era tangible, que tanto Gwen como Clyde pudieron darle un golpe.

—Ya ríndete niño, yo gané.—dijo comenzando a cargar su puño para lanzarle un ataque directo.

Pero lo que Lincoln no sabía, es que mientras él estaba teniendo ese encuentro místico, desde la oficina su hermanita Lisa se ponía de pie nuevamente, con la ayuda del señor Osborn, que estaba ofreciéndole irse de aquel lugar en voz baja.

—Vamos, ya no es seguro aquí para usted, señorita Loud.—insistía Osborn por lo bajo a la vez que Lisa agitaba su cabeza.

—No, va a matar a la araña.—dijo Lisa viendo a la distancia la escena.

SpiderKid llevaba puesta una caja en la cabeza, mientras colgaba desde el techo con una sola mano y veía embobado como Mysterio cargaba energía.

—No nos importa.—dijo Osborn abriendo la puerta de escaleras contra incendios.

—Esto es personal.—dijo Lisa desplantando el último brazo que le quedaba.

Varios meses después, sin saberlo aún, Lisa se arrepentiría totalmente de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Aunque en ese momento, con su nobleza íntegra, ella lanzó disparado su último brazo, dándole a Mysterio en la parte baja de su esfera, rompiéndola en el acto y pudiendo ver su mandíbula cuando el vidrio cayó al suelo.

—Es humano…—dijo sorprendido Osborn.

—Por supuesto que es humano.—afirmó Lisa—Señor Osborn, había otros chicos aquí dentro, los que estaban en el auto que este engendro estrelló.—dijo Lisa en tono suplicante.

—Es demasiado noble para su propio bien, señorita Loud.—dijo Norman rodando los ojos y acelerando el paso siempre agachado al lado de Lisa.

Desde la perspectiva de Lincoln, una nave espacial futurística se estrelló contra la parte de debajo de Mysterio, revelando una mandíbula astronómicamente imposible y dientes humanos del tamaño de montañas.

Parte del efecto de las luces multicolores se había perdido, pudo sentir que recuperaba cierta movilidad en su cuerpo, así que decidió que lo más lógico a hacer era quitarse la cabeza, su hermana Lisa hubiera dicho que las cabezas cuadradas no podían existir.

No se impactó al momento de quitarse aquella mascara el espacio, junto a la figura gigante de Mysterio desaparecieran. Y frente a él tuviera de vuelta el ambiente de oficina con muchos escritorios y un Mysterio que intentaba ocultar su mandíbula con su capa, la cual tenía dos agujeros donde todavía se podía ver lo suficiente de sus carnes.

—¿Cómo te atreves a librarte del hechizo de Mysterio?—dijo la figura que tenía en frente, sintió sus oídos vibrar, era el verdadero.

Aprovechó la telaraña que tenía para impulsarse hacia atrás y juntar ambas piernas, Mysterio pudo ver venir el golpe, pero en la posición que estaba no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, y ahora le tocó a ese hombre salir volando hasta aterrizar en un escritorio que rompió en dos y que la parte trasera de su casco continuara rompiéndose.

Lincoln intentó lanzar telarañas, pero notó que se había quedado sin, se había trasladado por toda la ciudad a gran velocidad, además de toda la que uso a lo largo del día. Solo salió un pequeño lazo de no más de un metro de longitud.

Tanto Lisa como el señor Osborn aprovecharon esa distracción para finalmente hallar tanto a Clyde como Gwen, que se habían echado a llorar encima del cuerpo de Ronnie Anne, la cual se encontraba sudando mucho y retorciéndose entre muecas de dolor.

—Yo los conozco…—dijo Lisa levantando la cabeza de Gwen, notó que es como si Gwen no se diera cuenta y seguía llorando como si estuviera recargada sobre Ronnie—Interesante efecto prolongado del gas.

Lisa le dio una cachetada a Gwen, provocando que ella reaccionara y un dejo de brillo verde se perdiera de sus ojos. Era como si Gwen finalmente pudiera ver a la niña frente a ella.

—¿La hermana de Lincoln?—dijo sin entender Gwen llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Un placer, ahora dame la mano si quieres vivir.—dijo Lisa ayudando a la chica mayor a levantarse.

El señor Osborn dio una cachetada a Clyde también, provocando que el tono verdusco también lo perdiera, pero el chico afroamericano al mirar la figura que tenía frente suya, en lugar de parar de llorar llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y dijo:

—Fui un niño bueno esta vez, no me vuelvas a casti…—dijo mientras temblaba.

—Una sorpresa volver a verte, pero no hay tiempo, vamos a escapar de éste edificio, campeón, ¿Entiendes eso?—dijo Norman sin importarle esa actitud y tomando pulso a Ronnie—Sigue viva, ¿Qué le paso?

—Su derecho hombro se…—intentó explicar Gwen.

—Suficiente explicación.—dijo Norman escuchando como a su espalda Mysterio se seguía levantando del golpe que le había dado SpiderKid—Yo la llevo.

Y aunque Lisa estaba a punto de contrariarle, el señor Osborn levantó con toda simplicidad a Ronnie como si de un montón de ropa sucia se tratase. Fueron segundos para todos llegar a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, con Clyde hasta el final de la fila, siempre lo más alejado posible de Osborn.

—¡Osborn se escapa!—gritó Mysterio furioso, dando un golpe a la madera e intentando aun recomponerse del golpe.

Mysterio intentó flotar hacia aquella dirección, pero una ráfaga roja se interpuso en su camino, era SpiderKid, sin ningún brillo verde en los ojos, no por lo menos hasta que absorbiera suficiente gas de nuevo. Pero por la pose Mysterio sabía que el niño no quería prolongar su visita a Oscorp.

—Te olvidas de mí, ¿Ni siquiera una despedida?—dijo SpiderKid intentando dar un puñetazo.

Era demasiado rápido para Mysterio, causando que no pudiera esquivarlo y le tocara a él ser el que veía negro, porque tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al dolor del puñetazo.

Además, él ahora también estaba inhalando los gases, por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos venir, si no se daba prisa…

—¿Crees que me has derrotado arañita? ¿Lo crees?—volvió a desaparecer entre la niebla, para su fortuna el brillo era verde por lo que corrió durante tres segundos, se puso en la misma posición y siguió andando hacia atrás—¡No has visto aún lo último de Mysterio!

—¡AHH!—intentó SpiderKid alcanzarlo con su lanzatelaraña, pero solo se hizo un ruino mecánico a la vez que recordaba que la sustancia estaba vacía.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Itsi bitsi araña ya no puede seguir con su telaraña?—dijo Mysterio viendo de nuevo el brillo en los ojos y alejándose más hasta llegar a una puerta—¿No falta ninguno?—dijo viendo que la estancia se estaba vaciando del gas verde, traído a esta por puntos negros que surcaban el suelo hasta pasar por debajo de la capa medio rasgada de Mysterio.

—¡No! ¡Idiota!—gritaba SpiderKid intentando alcanzarlo, pero con los últimos restos de gas que quedaban en su cuerpo sus ojos volvieron a brillar de verde.

—Adiós arañita.—dijo Mysterio dando media vuelta por el pasillo y continuara flotando hasta volver a salir por donde había entrado con cierta maestría—Que productiva mañana tuve hoy.—se dijo aun flotando sobre su nube verde en el aire—Ahora, a cobrar.—dijo a la vez que sacaba un celular—¿En dos horas en la zona acordada?

—Sí, sí, Quentin estamos bien.—dijo el señor Osborn ya estando a tres plantas del piso—Gracias por llamar, pero ya puedo oír las ambulancias.

—Entonces mi trabajo está hecho.—dijo mientras se alejaba varios edificios, no podía permitirse que supieran donde estaba Mysterio, o que el molesto niño lo siguiera. Pero nadie lo seguiría, ni SpiderKid, ni los Cuatro Fantásticos, o el Capitán América.

Mysterio había triunfado.

Y Lincoln, él apenas estaba despertando de su trance con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sabor amargo en la boca. No había podido detener nunca al duende verde, y ahora había otro maniático ahí suelto como mínimo que podía igualarse a él. Tampoco podía encontrar la manera de volverse mejor estudiante, y lo más seguro es que como salió de clases le reportarían a su papá todo. Para colmo, no solo le había fallado a sí mismo, también a sus hermanas, su padre, la ciudad.

Lincoln había perdido.

" _Even if all these souls try to help you. You're nothing but a child._

 _Even so young, you're beggin to die. My powers will going wild!"_

 **FIN SAGA I**

… **Sip, así terminamos la primera saga, no sé si esto llena sus expectativas, espero que sí, intenté ser creativo con la acción y el uso de los elementos de la historia, también hice que la canción, en lugar de estar a mitad de la narrativa, se pusiera como separador de escenas, de esa manera si no les interesa, no las encontraran en medio de una oración, pero si se detinen a ver, tal vez encuentren que no están de adorno bonito. Ah, disfruten de esta última escena, recopila más o menos puntos que serán importantes para la segunda saga, así que pueden tomarlo de referencia. Y les adelanto, la Saga II se llamará "Paternidad".**

 **Epílogo**

" _There will be hope as long as you're breathing. There is a happy ending_

 _Fighting your way, embracing your feelings. Reach victory by dreaming"_

La prensa estaba enardecida cuando el señor Osborn salió cargando el cuerpo de la pequeña Ronnie Anne con un brazo rojo. Las luces eran abundantes se mirase por donde se pudiese, decenas de periodistas queriendo pasar las líneas policiacas. Los paramédicos no se hicieron de rogar y llegaron casi de inmediato, a pesar de toda la revuelta, atendiendo de buenas a primera a Ronnie Anne, mientras que Osborn subía a un pedestal para explicar la situación, afirmando que no lo habían tocado.

—¡Ciudadanos de Nueva York!—gritó al micrófono a la vez que todas las cámaras apuntaban a él—El día de hoy, cuatro de octubre, se produjo un atentado terrorista en mis instalaciones, mientras yo me encontraba tranquilamente realizando mi jornada.—explicó con fiereza.

* * *

Lincoln volvió a la escuela con dificultad, malherido por el combate y sin lanza telaraña, para su suerte todos estaban en el interior del gimnasio, por lo que tanto él y Peter Parker pudieron excusarse en estar en el baño mientras el resto veía las noticias y rezaban por sus amigos. Para sorpresa de Lincoln, su maestra le sonrió de reojo y su hermana Lynn se acercó para abrazarlo entre lágrimas. "Ahí estaba su Lisa". Aunque Lincoln, reaccionó de manera calmada.

* * *

—¡Ataque realizado por un mutante que se autonombraba a sí mismo como Mysterio!—gritó a todo pulmón—Primero ese tonto duende, luego, ¿Esto? ¿Acaso vamos a seguir aceptando esta creciente oleada de crimen?

* * *

El Capitán Stacy lo primero que hizo al ver a Gwen fue abrazarla y llorar por no haber estado ahí con ella, pero tanto Gwen como Clyde parecían no querer hablar, estaban más preocupado por la salud de Ronnie Anne. Para sorpresa de nadie, ella tuvo que ir directo al hospital. Horas más tarde, su hermano mayor, Roberto Santiago, tendría que ir a recogerla en su motocicleta, porque sus padres nunca respondieron el teléfono.

* * *

—¡Yo digo que no! ¡Yo digo que ya se les dio demasiadas riendas libres a esta gente enmascarada!—dijo señalando hacia arriba—Tal vez haya algunos buenos, como ese niño araña que fue el que nos salvó la vida, o ese hombre diablo de hell's kitchen, los hay, los hay hombres buenos.

* * *

Muchas horas antes de todos estos sucesos, Harold McBride hablaba al dueño del banco local que había sido robado por el duende verde hace unas semanas, indicando que tenían rastros de sangre de su empleado de la caja registradora, un tal Larry C. Queen. El banquero se desasoció de tal acusación, pero por sí acaso, despidió al cajero haciéndole una llamada furiosa, como si él tuviera la culpa de los crímenes.

* * *

—Sí, buenos hombres que nos vemos afectado por culpa de estos seres infernales que no pueden controlarse.—dijo llegando a un tono casi tan rojizo en su rostro como en su cabello.

* * *

Cerca del basurero de una pizzería, se encontraba una adolescente vagabunda, llevaba ya más de quince días en la calle, a Carol Pilgrim le rugía el estómago, pero sabía que no le darían nada, ni aunque fuera por piedad… Pero si tan solo usara su habilidad para… Mandó todo al demonio, ¿Qué más daba? Ya toda su vida se había arruinado, era una mutante. Así que hizo desaparecer su mano derecha y después de unos minutos volvió a reaparecerla, con tres pedazos de pizza calientita los cuales inundaron su estómago. Si iba a tener este poder, y si la sociedad no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, ¿Por qué ella debería respetar a la sociedad?

* * *

—Por mi parte, me dedique a soportarlo, pero ¡ESTO! ¡Han colmado a mi paciencia! ¡No pienso permitir que ese Mysterio o el Duende Verde vuelvan a salirse con la suya! ¡Y para todos los mutantes que estén ahí afuera, buenos o malos, recuerden este rostro!—dijo mientras la multitud rugía de acuerdo a sus ideas, vociferando su nombre—¡Por qué éste será el rostro que verán cuando sean juzgados! ¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Las elecciones a la alcaldía serán en enero del año que viene! ¡Y no veo que estos políticos estén intentando arreglar todo este desastre!

Hubo un silencio por parte de Norman, que fue llenado por una multitud de personas gritando y canturreando "¡Osborn para alcalde, abajo los mutantes!".

—¡Me postulo como alcalde!

Lincoln veía la televisión que tenían en el gimnasio, mientras escuchaba como todos sus compañeros comenzaban a apoyar las palabras de Osborn, en mayor o menor medida. Solo él y Peter intercambiaron miradas de genuina preocupación, esto trascendía sus tareas, era la libertad de Lincoln contra lo que estaban atentando.

Y Norman Osborn miro directo a una cámara en específico, tal vez no siendo intencional, pero esa cadena, precisamente, estaba siendo transmitida en el gimnasio de la escuela secundaria Everdeen.

Durante solo un segundo Lincoln pudo ver a los ojos de Norman Osborn y comenzó a temblar, o cuanto menos, sentir nauseas. No sabía que era el único, muchos otros como él, gente que deseaba solo hacer el bien, comenzaban a sentir miedo por el hecho de que alguien, sobre todo alguien con tanto poder como Norman Osborn fuera tras ellos.

Tanto él, como una investigadora privada que lanzó su botella de whisky contra una pared, un abogado que había quedado sordo además de ciego durante varios segundos debido al impacto de escuchar.

Y peor aún, ese mensaje había causado la risa de alguien, un hombre bastante alto y calvo, el cuál solo agitó los dedos en el descanso de su sillón dorado.

—Ya veo Norman, buscaste una manera de saltarte las reglas.—dijo con una voz profunda y lenta, una sonrisa casi tan blanca como su traje invadía su rostro—Pero un rey, cuando se queda sin peones, comienza a enviar sus piezas más letales.

Y en las calles de Nueva York, se podía escuchar, casi de manera unánime en muchos rincones:

¡Osborn para alcalde, abajo los mutantes!


End file.
